That Which Moves In The Dark
by Schizzar
Summary: Owen Harper couldn't catch a break. When he returns from the dead for a second time, it's time for them all to face the fact that Owen might not be human, and maybe not even alien. Luckily, Jack can call on both the Doctor and the Winchesters for help. But it's hard to make Death do what you need him to do. Spoilers for Torchwood Season 2 and Supernatural Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my Owen/Dean fic! I've been writing this thing all summer but didn't want to start posting it until it was mostly done. There should be 3 chapters, possibly 4. This version will be censored. The uncensored version will be on my Ao3 account. I have the same username there that I have here, but if you can't find it, let me know. Your support, as always, is greatly appreciated. I do not own Torchwood or Supernatural. **

People always whined about the stench of death. Even hardened police officers would balk if it were bad enough, and a lot of doctors too. Now, it wasn't like Owen Harper particularly _liked_ the stench of death; more like tolerated it. Besides, it didn't smell nearly as bad as a Weevil nest in the sewers.

He opened his eyes wide, straining to see anything in the darkness but there was nothing. He could hear though, the rustling and growls of the creatures, and he could smell the scent of Torchwood's collection of Weevils magnified by roughly ten thousand. With a rough sigh, Owen propped himself up onto his elbows, sinking a bit into the mush and grime beneath him.

"Yo, King of the Weevils would appreciate some light!" he shouted, his voice echoing around what he assumed was the sewer.

There was a rustling, a hiss and snap of some type of communication, and then the dull, overhead work lights flickered on. Owen's eyebrows raised.

"Didn't think that'd work," Owen mused. He pushed himself up and tried not to think about the muck coating his hands. "Alright then."

He glanced around. He was surrounded by Weevils, but apparently his King status was still in place despite the whole dying again bit. At least that's what he assumed had happened. He definitely remembered being in the reactor, Tosh's soft, hiccupping cries cutting out as his comm fried and his skin melted away.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Owen asked.

At once, he was met with a chorus of growls and groans, almost deafening as they echoed around him.

"Alright, shut up!" Not surprisingly, his order was obeyed. "So apparently communication only goes one way. One of you, get me back to the surface."

There was some shuffling from the masses before him and finally, one stepped forward. Their eyes met, and then it turned away, the crowd of Weevils parting before it. Owen glanced around hesitantly and then began to follow after it. There was a bit of panic building up in his chest, along with an intense desire to scream and rage over the fact that apparently he wasn't allowed to die. Load of shit that was. All he wanted was the peace and quiet of death and every time he finally got it, some divine ass intervention stopped him.

The Weevil stopped at the foot of a ladder leading up to one of the manhole covers.

"Great. Awesome. Thanks. It's been great." Owen shoved passed the Weevil and began to climb the ladder, stopping when the creature let out a heart-wrenching wail. There was a sharp twang in his chest and he turned to look down at it.

"I'll be back, you big lump. Calm down and stop that," he ordered.

The creature blinked mournfully up at him but obeyed regardless. Owen gave a frustrated sigh and shoved the manhole cover up and out of the way. He pulled himself up into the alleyway and put the cover back in place before standing up. With a grimace, he shook the crap off his hands and tugged off his jacket, abandoning it alongside the cover. His undershirt was mostly clean, and he supposed the mess on his jeans could pass as dirt.

Out of curiosity, he palmed his back pocket. He had his wallet, which was a bit odd but the whole situation was fucked up so he wasn't going to complain. When he emerged from the alley, he got a few disgusted looks but it could've been worse. Once he had himself oriented (still in Cardiff, close to the bay), he headed for the old Torchwood.

The city was still standing, looked perfectly fine actually, which meant they had managed to save it so that was something. Saving the world was certainly nice and all, though he would've preferred to have not died, instead of dying and being brought back. He was selfish to a fault after all, that's what everyone had always said, and this business of being brought back was just a hassle.

Owen's feet led him down the steps to the tourist shop under the docks. It was a comforting sight, more than he was willing to admit. It was night, yeah, but judging by the crowds it was still early enough for the Torchwood crew to still be working. He wondered how much time had passed since his supposed death, and wondered how surprised Ianto would look when he strode through the door.

"Okay, honestly, this should've been the reaction I expected, but I was hoping for better," Owen said, holding his hands up in a hopefully pacifying gesture.

Ianto's hand trembled as he leveled the gun at Owen's chest. His face was flushed, tears threatening at the rims of his eyes. His death was still recent then, fresh in Ianto's mind. Otherwise he was sure the other would've been hiding it better.

"What are you?" Ianto demanded.

"Can you lower the god damn gun? I'd really prefer not to die again because I don't really know if I'd come back. Put the gun down, Teaboy," Owen said.

Ianto's jaw spasmed, but after a tense moment, he lowered the gun. His other hand reached up to tap the ear comm. "Jack. Gwen. Get up here now."

"What about Tosh?" Owen asked.

"She's dead. Died helping you shut the reactor down," Ianto said, the words choked. "I'm sorry."

Owen clamped down tight on his reaction, though his eyes did break away from Ianto's to stare at the ground. "I...see."

The side door slammed open and Jack and Gwen came through. For a moment, they both froze and then in one fluid motion drew their guns and aimed at Owen's head and chest respectively.

"Hell of a homecoming," Owen said.

"And whatever you are, you aren't human and you aren't Owen, so why don't you show us your real form," Jack said.

"Okay, so whether or not I'm human is definitely debatable because you know, back from the dead and all. But I must still be Owen because the Weevils still like me," Owen said.

"Prove it," Gwen said, jaw tight as she glowered at him. "Or I'll shoot."

Owen's gaze flickered over all three of them. "Ianto, there's a pair of red lacy panties in the top right drawer of your desk. Found it when I was looking for extra sticky notes. You threatened to strangle me with my intestines if I told anyone. Jack, one time you choked on a handful of peanuts and died but you swore me to secrecy because it was so embarrassingly hilarious. And Gwen. When we were shagging, you asked me to-"

"Alright, that's enough," Gwen interrupted. She clicked the safety of her gun back on and shoved it into its holster.

"That was smart. Picking memories only the real Owen Harper would have," Jack said. His gaze was painfully unreadable.

"I _am_ Owen Harper," Owen said.

"You could be an alien capable of absorbing memories," Jack said.

"An alien would need a body for that, and mine got radiated to dust. I don't think it'd be possible to pick up much from that," Owen said. "Take me down to the Hub. Check me out. I'm still Owen and I'm feeling pretty alive."

"Ianto, cuff him," Jack ordered.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Owen said. "Can I change first? I literally smell like shit and Weevil and it's really unpleasant."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Gwen, get him some scrubs. Come with me, princess." He held his hand out, grabbing Owen's wrist tight when the doctor got close enough.

"Why Jack, you're such a gentleman."

"I still have a gun, and I will use it."

-.-

Owen sat on the operating table, ankles crossed with his legs swinging as Gwen took his blood sample. Ianto and Jack stood on the surrounding platform with their hands clenched around the railing.

"So you're the new doctor, that it?" Owen asked.

"Of course not. Knowing how to draw blood just isn't that difficult," Gwen said. She dripped the blood into a vial and put it in one of the machines to identify his DNA. "We were trying to get back in touch with Martha. Haven't heard from her yet."

"So how long have I been dead?" Owen asked.

"A week and a half," Jack answered from above. "What do you remember?"

"My flesh melting and Tosh crying," Owen said, locking his eyes with Jack's. "Then I opened my eyes and I was in Weevil underworld."

He should have known better, but Owen still expected some level of sympathy from Jack. He got a stony stare instead.

"Gwen, what does the DNA scanner say?" Jack asked, gaze not leaving Owen's.

Gwen moved around him to look at one of the computer screens. "Owen Harper, 100%, though there is something else. Not sure what it means."

Owen turned to look and she pointed at a small symbol near the bottom right corner of the results. "Oh that. That means the DNA is all me but a dormant gene is now active. May I?"

"By all means," Gwen said, stepping back from the computer. "Most of this goes right over my head anyways."  
It was weird, clicking away at the computer like everything was back to normal. Like Jack wasn't waiting for one wrong move as an excuse to put a bullet in his back. Owen narrowed in on the now active gene and blew the protein sequence up on the larger screen behind Jack.

"Well, there's a whole lot of proteins I've never heard of," Owen said. "You were right about one thing. Definitely not completely human."

"One of those I recognize," Ianto said. "The one off to the right. It's in almost every protein sequence of the Weevil DNA."

"Kreisotin," Jack said. "So you've have Kreisotin in your system and you never noticed?"

"It's a dormant gene! Or it was," Owen said. "And I still read as completely human to the tech so how was I supposed to know?"

"Why would it read him as human, Jack?" Ianto asked. "Are Weevils too new for it to recognize?"

"Too new or too old," Jack said. "The first one I caught, before any of _you_ joined, registered as unknown. I changed the name in the system, but since that gene isn't _exactly_ like a Weevil's, it never caught it. Until it flicked on and drew attention to itself."

"So what do you do with me now?" Owen asked. "As fascinating as this all is, I'd rather know now if I'm going to be sentenced to death or whatever."

"Of course not," Gwen said. "Right Jack?"  
"We won't kill you, not unless you become a threat," Jack said. "For now, we lock you up."

"Jack, we can't," Ianto said. Owen glanced over at him in surprise. "He's Owen."

"Not quite."

"Okay, I'll go to the cell, but thanks for trying to defend my honor, Teaboy," Owen said. "But can I get some of my clothes first? Not a big fan of rotting in a cell in scrubs."

"I suppose that's acceptable, yes," Jack said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. "Gwen, you can take him to the storage unit."

"Wow, you all certainly moved on fast," Owen said. "Couldn't wait to get rid of all traces of me, could you?"

"That's what we do, Owen, and you know it," Jack said. "Did you want us to grieve for the rest of our lives?"  
"Less than two fucking weeks is not the rest of your god damn lives! If I can be erased that quickly, I don't even know why I'd bother. Mind as well put a bullet in me now, save us all the trouble in case I go crazy!" Owen snapped.

"You idiot doctor!" Ianto's shout silenced anything Gwen or Jack had been about to respond with, all gazes turning towards him. "Of course we're still grieving! Just because we got rid of the physical evidence doesn't mean we erased you from our minds. We never could. You, Tosh...you're too important to ever just forget!"  
Owen stared up at him, unable to hide his own shock. "Didn't know you liked me that much, Ianto. Thought you'd be pretty happy to finally have me out of your hair."

"You're an idiot if you think any of those fights actually meant I hated you," Ianto said, jerking away from the railing and heading back into the hub. "I'll bring you some tea once you're in your cell."

Owen blinked a few times at the space Ianto _had_ been standing before turning his gaze to Jack. "Guess we should get me to that cell soon. Haven't had tea in awhile."

A startled laugh burst free from Gwen's lips and Owen turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just...I missed you."

The note of vulnerability in her voice made Owen's chest loosen and his expression softened. "Missed you too, Gwen. I'd hug you if you didn't smell so awful."  
A few tears escaped Gwen's eyes when she smiled. "Oh, like I care." She drew him into a tight hug and after a moment of hesitation, he buried his face in her neck and clung to her.

"Break it up, both of you. I'm going out for a bit. Owen better be in a cell when I get back," Jack said.

They pulled away, but when they looked up at the platform, Jack was already gone.

-.-

"Martha Jones speaking. Who are you and how do you have this number?"  
"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh. Hello then. Sorry for not getting back to you sooner."

"I could really use your capable hands, Miss Jones."

"I can be by in a few days. UNIT has me over in Russia right now."

"And you _still_ answered my call. I'm flattered."

"I'm married, Harkness. Don't bother."

"Oh, ruin my fun why don't you. I have to ask for one more favor though."

"Go on."

"I need you to call the Doctor. Torchwood's having a bit of a situation and I need an expert."

"You're lucky I like you, Harkness."

"You're a star Martha Jones."

"Of course I am."

-.-

Owen ended up showering in the Hub before he and Gwen headed to Torchwood's storage unit. It wasn't anywhere fancy. They rented one just like the rest of the public did.

"You didn't have a lot of stuff," Gwen said. "Just clothes and a laptop and an extensive DVD collection. Everything else was sold. I hope you don't mind."

"Did you find any pictures?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. A folder of them. I didn't look past the first one though, don't worry," Gwen said.

"Respecting the privacy of a dead man. Classy, Gwen. Points for you," Owen said.

Gwen turned into the parking lot and cut the engine. "A genuine compliment. Impressive. Dying changed you."

"Eh, not that much," Owen said. "So Tosh is dead, huh? What happened?"

"You want to talk about this now?"

Owen got out of the car and followed after Gwen, weaving between the rows and rows of storage units. "Might as well. You'll be brutally honest with me, and I'd prefer that."

Gwen came to a halt in front of a large unit. She unlocked the padlock, then punched in a key code for the door to slide open. "We watched the video feed of it all. Grey, Jack's brother, he stabbed her. Her legs ended up paralyzed and she rolled to the med bay to numb it as best she could so she could help you."

"Fuck." Owen didn't look at her, instead tracing over the boxes of clothing and locating the blue folder of photos on top of one of them.

Owen had always prided himself on keeping his past far away from his job. All of them had, except Gwen. Torchwood, after all, was simultaneously the best and worst thing to happen to her. In the face of dying again, of Tosh being gone, he wanted, or perhaps _needed_ something familiar and comforting. He grabbed the folder and opened it.

The first picture was a candid someone had gotten of him and Katie at some party. Her dress, black with a shimmer of gold, hugged her beautiful form, and she had an arm around his waist. He wasn't paying attention in the photo, instead talking to someone out of shot, so he had missed the look the of complete adoration and love in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"She's beautiful," Gwen said.

"Yeah. She was. Wonder what she'd think of all this. Of me." He didn't feel the urge to block the pictures from Gwen's view. Outside Tosh, Gwen was quite possibly the only person he'd let in enough to see them.

"She'd think she's pretty lucky to have a guy who kept coming back to life," Gwen said.

Owen snorted and shut the folder. "You're real shit at comforting a bloke you know that?"

"Only you," Gwen teased, giving him a quick nudge. "I'm great with everyone else. It's why Jack keeps me around you know. I'm soft and nurturing."

Owen scoffed. "You. Miss Hard Ass is soft and nurturing? Right. Here." He shoved the folder into her hands. "I'll grab a few boxes to take with us. I plan to be a showered and well dressed prisoner."

"Well dressed is debatable."

"Oi!"

-.-

Owen threw the pillow onto his small makeshift cot, shooting Jack a quick glare.

"Couldn't you have offered me the luxury prisoner suite?"

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and met Owen's glare with a look of nonchalance. "The sooner you stop treating this like a joke, the sooner we can get you out."

"That what they told you?" Owen asked. "When you were locked away and experimented on for being a freak that can't die?"

"We're not going to hurt you Owen," Jack said, though the doctor could certainly hear a thread of anger and frustration in his eyes. "Martha's going to check you out in a few days. My Doctor is coming too."

"Oh I must be real special if you're calling in that guy," Owen said, sitting down and leaning against the opposite wall. "I wonder if the flaky bastard will even show up. He never seemed too keen on helping you out before."

Jack's jaw tightened and then he turned away, heading up the stairs without another word. Owen let out a heavy sigh, head thumping back against the wall. He knew he was being unfair, attacking the few bits of vulnerability Jack had ever showed them, but he couldn't help it. He needed an outlet after all. For the pain of Tosh's death, the pain of everything that had gone wrong in his life, and the anger that was always simmering just below the surface.

"You know, you shouldn't taunt him like that," Ianto said.

Owen jerked at his voice, looking through the plastic door at him. He gave a small grin when he saw the other was holding a tray of tea and toast.

"You know, Teaboy, it's past midnight. Not exactly time for toast," Owen said.

"It's morning. I'm taking advantage of the technicality," Ianto said. He crouched down and slid the small tray door open, pushing the tray through before shutting and latching it when he was done. "But I am serious. Jack is just trying to help and keep the rest of us safe. Men aren't meant to come back from the dead, Owen."

Owen slid over to the tray, leaning in the corner of the door and the wall before taking a bite of toast. "Weird thing for a guy who's shagging a man that constantly comes back to life to say. Does that mean I get a complimentary shag? Is it like a kink for you?"

Ianto stared at him with a pleasant smile on his face. "Sorry Owen, but I really don't have a thing for guys that are part Weevil, but you might. I could always let you into the cage with Janet."

Owen frowned and sipped at the tea. It was delicious as always. "Jeeze Teaboy. Learn to take a joke. Fucking Welsh."

"You're just looking for a fight. I'm not really keen to do that though," Ianto said.

"Such a shame. The Weevils won't fight me anymore. You were my last hope, Ianto."

"Are you that suicidal?"

"Nah, just a nihilist."

"Oh, big word for you Owen. Looks like you _can_ learn."

"Har, har, Teaboy. Can't be suicidal if I want to fight you, can I? Not sure you'd even land a hit."

"Hey, Owen, remember when I shot you in the shoulder?"

"Remember when that still didn't take me down?" Owen shot back, unable to help the wide grin pulling at his lips.

Ianto was smiling back. "Feel better?"

"You sly bastard. I see why Jack keeps you around."

"I figured a little verbal sparring would help. You're predictable in some ways," Ianto said. He frowned a bit. "But perhaps you could answer a question for me."

"I make no promises."

Ianto shrugged. "Fair enough. Do you really want to throw your second chance at life away?"

"It's my third chance, actually."

"No it isn't. Last time you were a dead man walking," Ianto said, his stare piercing right through Owen's aloof facade. "Now you're wonderfully, beautifully alive. So. Do you really want to throw it all away?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just don't like that I keep being brought back when the ones who deserve to be alive are still dead."

"You deserve to live, Owen." Ianto turned away and left Owen to his tea and thoughts.

-.-

The next few days, Owen left the cell only to shower and use the bathroom. It was painfully boring and Janet constantly staring at him across the hallway was starting to become unnerving. Finally though, a face he sorely missed made an appearance.

"Martha Jones. Here to steal my job again?" he asked as she unlocked the cell door.

"You know me," Martha said. "Always trying to snag a job with Torchwood." She undid his cuffs as well. "Head to the med bay. I'm going to do just a regular check up. Jack isn't really trusting the machines to catch any inconsistencies."

"Thanks for coming," Owen said as he headed up the stairs. "I'm sick of that cell. The sooner you clear me, the better."

"I'm only clearing you if you're actually clear, Owen," Martha said.

The Hub was empty, save for Jack who followed them to the med bay. He stayed up on the platform and gave no indication that he wanted to talk, so Owen turned his attention to Martha.

"This Doctor of yours gonna show up?" Owen asked.

"Of course he is. I called him after all," Martha said. "Now, up on the table."

Owen obeyed, shooting a look up at Jack. "So guess he likes you more than Jack?"

Martha grabbed a small light and began to check his eyes. "I wouldn't say that. More he has an aversion to Torchwood more than Jack himself."

"Ah."

"Though he does also make the Doctor uncomfortable," Martha said, making a few notes before checking his nose and ears and then grabbing her stethoscope. "Shirt off."

Owen tugged his shirt off. There was a small scar from the bullet that had killed him the first time. "So the Doctor is a prude then?"

Martha gave a snort. "Basically, but that's not why. Jack's a fixed point in time, which apparently makes the Doctor feel uneasy around him."

"People aren't meant to be like me. I'm an accident that forever disrupted the time around me. I'm a fixed point, but my actions aren't. I'm a contradiction, a bit like you," Jack said.

"Yeah, time travel and all that nonsense. Definitely going right over my head," Owen said.

Martha frowned. "What's the average heart rate for these Weevils?"  
"300 beats per minute. Why?"

"Because that's what yours is," Martha said. "Roughly. Which obviously isn't humanly possible."

"Fantastic," Owen sighed. "What else?"

"I'm not done yet. Breath in. Deep breath."

Martha conducted the rest of the check up in mostly silence, only giving him quick orders and then asking for his records on the Weevils. After a quick check, she turned to face him, arms folded over her chest."

"Outside the heart rate and increased flexibility, you're normal. I'm sure if I tested your strength and endurance, those would be similar to a Weevil's as well. I don't know if that makes you a threat or not." She looked up at Jack. "I don't think he is. You'll have to keep an eye out for any drastic changes, or wait for the Doc-"

The circular door began to wind and after a quick exchanging of looks, all three raced back into the hub. Owen watched as a man in a blue pinstripe suit and brown trench coat raced into the room followed by a tall red head with way too much jewelry.

"Oh this _is_ impressive. Humans, Donna, you are capable of so much," the man said, running a hand through his wild brown hair. He pulled out a small stick and aimed it at the rift manipulator, an obnoxious noise radiating out from it with a blue light. "I take it back. That is not made by humans." He spun in a quick circle. "In fact most of this isn't."

"Oi, alien boy. I think it's impressive anyways. Who knew this would all be hiding under Cardiff," the woman said.

Gwen and Ianto rushed through the door.

"Sorry, Jack. He just kind of barged in with the girl and-" Ianto started.

"Martha Jones! There's my girl!" the man interrupted. His long, lanky legs carried him up the stairs and passed Owen and Jack to sweep Martha up in a hug.

The woman followed more slowly, patting Owen on the shoulder. "Give him a second, he'll notice you. I'm Donna."

"Donna. So you're the new Companion. I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, turning on a smile and shaking Donna's hand. "At your service."

Donna gave him a cat-like grin and flipped her hair over her shoulder and into Owen's face as she turned towards the Captain. "You are free to service me at any time, believe me."

"Oi! Jack. Now is not the time," the man from earlier said. He released Martha and planted himself between Donna and Jack. "She's too good for you."

"You think all the pretty ones are too good for me," Jack said.

"Oh that's not true. Come here!" The man threw himself into Jack's arms, hugging him close. "I'm so sorry. I should've checked in."

"It's alright. I know how this all makes you feel," Jack said, pulling away though he kept his hands beneath the man's coat and on his bony hips.

"Are you going to introduce us or continue being a rude sod?" Gwen demanded, successfully turning the attention back to her and Ianto.

After a moment of hesitation, Owen moved to stand beside her. Judging from their expressions, he was sure Gwen and Ianto felt the same way he did; threatened at new people in their territory and ignoring the ones whose space they were invading.

Jack seemed oblivious. "Right. Guys , this is the Doctor. Doctor, I'd like you to meet Gwen, Ianto, and maybe Owen. Jury's still out on whether or not he's really Owen."

"He _is_ Owen," Gwen said. "Jack is just being stubborn."

"Right..." The Doctor trailed off, looking at each of them all before clapping his hands together. "So, why don't we all go to the med bay and you tell me what happened."

"Ianto, make sure the newsfeeds from the hospital and Owen's original resurrection are able to be streamed in the med bay," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Ianto glanced over at Owen and then hurried to obey.

Gwen took Owen's hand as they walked back to the med bay, only letting go to join Jack and Donna on the upper platform. Owen kept his distance from the Doctor as best he could after they walked down the stairs, eyes flicking up to Gwen every once in awhile; a reminder that _someone _was on his side. The screen flickered to life and the video of Jack using the glove began to play. Owen's jaw tightened when he saw Tosh lean down beside him, swallowing past the pain in his throat.

"We didn't register anything different than normal," Jack said. "He came to life with vitals, died, but then was able to stay...alive."

Owen watched himself go limp on the table again. Energy levels popped up in the bottom right, showing that the glove was no longer giving off any energy. And then Owen sat back up, no vital signs registering.

"Okay, stop," the Doctor said.

"Ianto, wait a bit before you play the next one," Jack said into the comm.

The Doctor whirled to face the red head. "Donna? Thoughts?"

"It's an alien artifact, I don't know how it works," Donna said. "It probably radiates some magic mumbo jumbo, I don't know."

"Hm, right. No. Noooo," the Doctor said, spinning a quick circle before painting at Gwen. "It is alien, right? You checked?"

"I don't know what else it would be, so we assumed it was," Gwen said. "We weren't able to identify what type of alien it was from though."

"Might be Weevils," Owen said. "You did find it with a nest of them after all."

"And it was used in the past. Did Weevils exist back then?" Ianto asked as he came to stand on the platform beside Gwen.

"Weevils?" the Doctor asked. "Never heard of them. Are they new, they can't be new, I haven't heard of them."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Owen asked.

"No, just telling the truth. So, energy. What is it?" the Doctor asked, turning to face Jack.

"We don't know," Jack said.

"You don't know but you used it anyways? Alien technology shouldn't be messed with if you don't know what it does," the Doctor said.

"Says the man who goes around sonicing everything he sees," Donna said with a snort.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"You're handling yourself just fine, don't need me," Donna said, folding her arms across her chest.

The Doctor waved his glowing stick of doom at her before turning to face Martha. "Okay. So. Unknown radiation. Is it even radiation?"

Martha shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen it in action. What I do know is it changed something in him. He became this..._thing._ A sort of temporary vessel to bring something from the darkness through."

The Doctor stared at her, blinking a few times. "Martha. Did we...no. No that wasn't you, never mind." He released her. "Donna? What do you think?"

"I don't know, alien boy. I just let you point your stupid screwdriver when it comes to that stuff," Donna said.

"Right. Magic mumbo jumbo. Could be, might not be." The Doctor whirled once more, long fingers clenching down on Owen's shoulders as he leaned in. His brown eyes flickered over Owen's face. "But you aren't quite human. Martha! Tell me what's changed."

"Higher heart rate. 200 beats per minute."

"Narrows it down. What else?"

"Increased flexibility."

"Need more than that." The Doctor leaned even closer and took a deep sniff near Owen's ear, leaning down to lick a stripe along his neck. "Kreisotin! That certainly narrows it down. What else?"

"You just licked me," Owen said flatly.

"Yeah, he does that, sorry," Donna said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Fantastic," Owen said with an eye roll.

"More, more, I need something else to go on!" the Doctor said, fingers tapping at Owen's shoulders.

"I'm King of the Weevils, apparently. That narrow it down?"

The Doctor grinned with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Oh you are _beautiful_ that's what you are!" His hands grabbed Owen's cheeks and he gave him a loud wet kiss on his forehead.

Owen shoved him away. "Let's not. What's beautiful?"

"You! Kreisotin! There's only two species with that in them and one of them is extinct. So these Weevils must be the-" The Doctor paused, fingers wiggling. "There's no good way to say it anything but Gallifreyan. Weevil is a good enough name. Let's see the other video just to be sure. Ianto?"

Ianto glowered down at the Doctor. "You are not my boss."

"Well, _no_, but I am the only one who knows what I'm doing," the Doctor said.

"Ianto, do what he says," Jack ordered.

Ianto pulled out a clicker and pointed at the screen for the next video to play. Owen looked away, not wanting to see the skeletal beast and the look of pain and hopelessness he knew he would see on his face. After a minute, Jack cleared his throat. Owen looked up just in time to see Gwen race around the platform and down the stairs. He stood quickly, catching her in a tight hug as her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey, I'm here, it's okay. Not going anywhere," Owen murmured. "I beat that thing and now I'm here. No worries."

"You can't cheat death every time, you git," Gwen said.

When she pulled away, her eyes were dry and Owen could see Ianto standing behind her.

"You too, Teaboy?" Owen asked.

"I did not particularly enjoy that night and did not enjoy reliving it," Ianto said plainly.

"Jesus, come here you saps," Owen said.

He turned back towards the screen, keeping his arm around Gwen's waist. Ianto came to stand on his other side and without a beat of hesitation, Owen wrapped an arm around his waist. Head high, he met the Doctor's eyes.

"Let's hear it then. What am I, Doctor?"

"Donna? What do you think? What was he fighting?"

"Didn't look like an alien I've seen. Looked a bit like those reaper things you always see in those old religious paintings," Donna said. "But that can't be right, can it? That's all just well...you know. Mumbo jumbo."

"Hmm, not always," the Doctor said. "I am 100% sure you have some Weevil in you. Not surprising, Weevils have been around for several millennia at least, it was bound to get mixed up in someone's genes. That thing you fought is questionable though. Related, possibly, almost definitely, but to be sure, I need to bring in some of my own friends."

"Great. More people invading our territory," Ianto said flatly.

"They're not _invading_. They're helping," the Doctor said. He stepped closer to the three of them. "I'm not here to disrupt your life or take away what or whoever makes you happy. I'm trying to help so you can go back to what you're used to. I want the best for you. All of you. So trust me."

Owen tightened his grip on both Gwen and Ianto. "Sure. Not much of a choice after all."

"That is true, sort of," the Doctor conceded. "But there is _always_ a choice, Owen Harper. Never forget that." Before Owen could reply, the Doctor clapped his hands together and turned away. "Donna! We're going to America! Allons-y!"

"It was nice meeting you all!" Donna shouted as the Doctor yanked her along.

"Was that French?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he does that too," Martha said with a shrug. "You're safe though, Owen. If you weren't, he would've said so."

Owen pulled away from Gwen and Ianto, looking up at Jack. "See? Not a menace."

"Well, now we're positive," Jack said. "I'm not apologizing for doing my job, Owen."

Jack walked away before any of them could reply. Owen gave a heavy sigh and then turned back to look at all three of his coworkers.

Owen glanced around at all of them. "So if you don't mind that I'm you know, part Weevil or whatever, you want to grab a few drinks?"

-.-

Owen woke up with a raging headache on an unfamiliar couch with the smell of freshly made tea in his nose. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and glanced around, gaze finally lighting on the cuppa on the coffee table. He grabbed it and gulped down a few mouthfuls.

"Absolutely delicious," he murmured with a soft groan. "All I need now is a toast and pain killers."

"You are not a hard man to please," Ianto said as he emerged from the hallway, already dressed in an immaculate suit with a bottle of pills in his hand. "Feel free to use the shower while I make breakfast."

"Hm, right." Owen grabbed the pills from him as he shuffled towards the hallway. "Which-"

"Second door on the left," Ianto answered.

"Right, yeah."

Owen headed into the bathroom as he swallowed down three pills with a sip of tea before setting them down on the counter. He showered methodically and put yesterday's clothes back on before registering that the bathroom was exceedingly plain and not as classy as he'd expect from Ianto. Which brought up another great point.

"Ianto. Why the hell am I in your apartment?" Owen asked, walking out to the part living room, part kitchen area he had woken up in.

Ianto gestured for Owen to sit down at the counter area where he had toast and scrambled eggs waiting for them both. "I figured here would be better than a cell in the hub. You don't have a flat anymore."

"Makes sense. Also what's with the 5-star treatment?" Owen asked, shoving a forkful of egg in his mouth. "Not that I'm complaining. This is bloody delicious. But still. We never really were on the best of terms."

"You never really allowed us to be," Ianto said as he sat down beside him. "But losing you and Tosh...if I'm getting a second chance, I'm taking it."

"That's great and all but you don't have to treat me any nicer than I deserve," Owen said. "I am kind of an asshole."

"Are you saying you don't deserve a nice breakfast because you're a bit harsh at times?" Ianto asked with a small chuckle.

"Hell if I know. Just...don't go out of your way for me. You don't need to. But uh...thanks. For letting me crash here and feeding me and all that," Owen said.

"You're welcome," Ianto said, flashing him a quick smile.

"I'm going to have to find an apartment again," Owen said.

"You can stay here in the mean time. I don't mind," Ianto said. "Gwen can't take you and I don't think you're too keen on spending the night with Jack."

"Yeah. Maybe not a good idea," Owen agreed. "Which, weird question but why don't you live somewhere bigger or nicer?"

Ianto shrugged. "I don't see the need to live outside what I need to feel comfortable. A bigger space would just remind me that there's no one here to fill it up."

When Owen looked over at him, Ianto was stubbornly staring down at his plate. "Makes sense. My apartment always was a bit empty."

"We should get to work," Ianto said. "Are you done?"

Owen looked down at his plate, empty of everything but crumbs. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm done."

-.-

When he and Ianto got to the Hub, Gwen was working at her desk with Martha. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but Owen figured he would be around. The man rarely left after all.

"I have coffee," Ianto said as he and Owen walked over.

"Ianto, you're a life saver as always," Gwen said, taking a cup and pecking him on the cheek.

"You say that every time," he said. "Martha?"  
Martha took hers as well, giving a quick nod of thanks. "So I did a side by side comparison with your DNA and the Weevil's, Owen."

"Oh good. From your tone of voice, I can tell I'm not going to like this," Owen said, leaning on Gwen's desk as his gaze flickered over the different screens. "Tell me what I'm dealing with, Doctor."

"Well, here is your newly activated gene," she said, pointing. "And here is the matching one on the Weevil. I went through every gene and found three other sequences of yours that contain Kreisotin. They match up with the Weevil's perfectly, but they're still dormant. That's why they didn't show up until I started digging."

"So what? Are they going to become active? Am I going to turn into a friggen Weevil or what?"

"Owen. I _don't_ know," Martha said. "I don't even know what triggered the first one. I'm sorry."

Owen squeezed the edge of the desk before jerking away. "Yeah, 's not your fault, Martha. If that Doctor of yours wasn't so bloody useless, this would be a lot easier."

"He's not useless. He's saved your lives more than any of you even know," Martha said.

"The year that never was," Ianto said.

Martha glanced over at him in surprise. "So he told you?"  
"Not really," Ianto said. "He has nightmares though. He mentioned it once or twice after he woke up."

Martha's expression was grim. "It was awful. You think being a walking corpse is bad, Owen? Try being at the hands of a lunatic when no matter what he does, you always come back. The Doctor_ saved_ Jack from that. So maybe now you can understand, a little better, why Jack trusts him so much."

Owen's jaw tightened as an unpleasant wave of guilt washed through him.

"Martha Jones, defender of my honor," Jack said, emerging from the hallway that led to the archives. "Thank you, but it was unnecessary."

"Just because I'm defending your honor doesn't mean I think not telling your team why the Doctor is so worthy of your trust is okay," Martha said as Jack came closer. "They're your team, Jack. Not your mindless slaves. Maybe you should start treating them a bit better."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "Point taken. Ianto. Gwen. Owen." He looked at them each in turn. "I'm sorry."

"Just be more honest," Gwen said. "You know everything about us. It's a bit unbalanced, and you have to know by now that you can trust us."

"You're right. I owe you all a lot," Jack said quietly, gaze dropping to the floor. "And if I had told you more, maybe you could've been more prepared for John and Grey."

"Don't you dare try to blame mine and Tosh's deaths on yourself," Owen said. "We did our jobs and we knew we weren't going to live to a ripe old age."

"You would have if I just left you both alone," Jack said, hands coming up to grasp at Owen's shoulders.

"Maybe Tosh. I don't know where she was before all this. But you and I both know I would've died a lot sooner," Owen said.

He could feel the weight of the others' eyes on him, but he didn't look away from Jack until he was sure his point had been made. Owen pulled away and glanced at the others.

"Let's not ever mention this again, yeah?"

"Oh, you know I'm going to make you talk," Gwen said, a lilt of amusement in her voice.

"That's because you have this annoying ability to never let a single bloody thing go," Owen said with a pleasant smile.

"You love me anyways, it's alright. I know," she said.

Before Owen could reply, the door began to roll open and in came the Doctor. Donna was beside him, and behind them were three men. The one on the left was the tallest, intimidating even at a distance. His hair was dark brown, shaggy and almost at his shoulders. He looked a little worse for wear, bags under his eyes and skin a sickly pale color. The one next to him was shorter, hair more of a golden brown, and in significantly better condition than the men on either side. Which left the last one. He tripped on his way up the stairs after the others, seeming small, almost dwarfed by his beige trench coat.

"Torchwood! Please meet the Winchesters and Castiel," the Doctor said. "American demon hunters."

"Demons?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"Not everything is a matter of aliens and science, Jack," the Doctor said.

"Still wrapping my head around it myself," Donna said.

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to make this place make sense in my head," the one in the middle said.

"So the TARDIS doesn't impress you but _this_ does?" the Doctor asked, offended.

"I'm more flashy. More...Spock," Jack said.

A bitter-tinged smile crossed the Doctor's expression. "I suppose you are right. Now. Sam is the scary tall one. Dean is the one with the Rapunzel eyes."

"Hey," Dean started.

"Hush. My observation is quite accurate thank you," Donna said.

Dean glared at her. "And you guys are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, giving a full smile and extending his hand to shake.

"Oi, don't even try it Harkness," the Doctor warned. "Those 51st century pheromones are clouding up the whole room."

"That's what that smell is," Castiel said.

Owen's eyebrows rose. "Wasn't expecting that."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"Your voice. It's weirdly deep," Dean said.

Castiel's fingers came up to his neck, expression puzzled.

"Look, we're just going to do the quick version," the Doctor said. "Torchwood, angels and demons all exist and so does magic. Winchesters and your plus one, aliens and time travel is a thing but you already knew part of that. Right, everyone on the same page?"

"No, but everyone suspend their disbelief anyways," Jack said.

"Roger," Gwen said with a mock salute.

"Could we get the rest of your names?" Sam asked.

"I'm Gwen. That's Ianto and Martha," Gwen said.

"And I'm the weird anomaly, Owen," Owen said.

"Right. So. The Doctor showed us you fighting that reaper," Dean said.

Owen sat on the edge of Gwen's desk. "Alright. And?"

"Well it's a reaper. You _fought_ a reaper. People don't actually do that," Sam said.

"And neither do aliens," the Doctor said.

"There's a few weird things about it though," Dean said. "But all our stuff is in the TARDIS."

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands together once. "Let's gather what we have and convene in the Torchwood meeting room. Agreed?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"Great! Allons-y everybody!"

-.-

"This is a stupid idea," Owen said.

He was sitting on the right side of the table, an empty seat on either side of him. There was a leash wrapped tightly around his hand, though Janet was crouched beside him in a perfectly docile manner. Ianto smirked at him from across the table.

"Better, and quicker to have her here," Jack said, taking a seat at the head of the table, Gwen to his right. "Saves us a trip to the cells."

There was a knock at the door and the Doctor and Donna slipped through and took a seat on the right side of Ianto, as Martha was on his left. Sam was next through the door, a thick book in his hands. He took one look at Janet and sat beside Martha instead.

Dean and Castiel came in next and Janet absolutely exploded. Howling, she strained at the leash, swiping at the pair. Neither of them flinched, and before anyone could move, Dean had put two bullets through her head. She dropped like a rock at Owen's feet.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Owen demanded.

"It won't kill it. It'll be fine in a few minutes so how about you get it out of here?"

"No. You explain what the hell that was or you get the fuck out of my building," Jack ordered, getting to his feet.

"You didn't need to kill her," the Doctor said, gaze unreadable.

"It's telepathic, along with the rest of its kind. By now, they all know I'm here and that doesn't sit right with me. I'd prefer they know as little about me, so get her out," Dean said.

Owen crouched beside her. "Explain yourself, or I'll make sure all of them hunt you down."

"Really? Is that supposed to be a threat?" Dean asked, stepping towards him.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Shut up Sammy."

Owen straightened. "I don't like anyone that goes around shooting first and asking questions later."

"There's no questions to ask. That _thing_ is not an alien. It is a monster from Purgatory. It can't be reasoned with. It is not your _pet_, it is not your _friend_ it's an accident waiting to happen," Dean said.

If it weren't for Janet's prone body between them, they would have been toe to toe.

"That's not the way we do things here," Owen said.

"And that's not the way _I_ do things and you know it Dean," the Doctor added.

"You don't seem to mind very much when we're killing demons and every other god damn thing that goes bump in the night," Dean shot back.

"That's different. There are hundreds of Weevils living under this city. Killing them all is impractical and inhumane unless there is truly no other way," the Doctor insisted.

Owen and Gwen shared a look. So maybe the Doctor was starting to grow on them. Wasn't hard to look like a Saint in front of Dean though. Janet gave a low moan, stirring on the floor. When he glanced down at her, the bullet holes were gone. He looked back up, his gaze meeting Dean's.

"Shoot her again and it's the last thing you do," Owen said.

Gaze still locked with Dean's, Owen dropped Janet's leash and hauled her up onto her unsteady legs. It was a huge risk but he had a point to prove. He moved to place himself in between Janet and Dean, turning to face the Weevil.

"Alright, now you listen. I'm putting you back in your cell. And then I'll come talk to you in a few hours. But you're not allowed to hurt anyone between here and there. We good?"

Janet gave a low growl but otherwise seemed calm. He backed away slowly, guiding her passed Dean. She growled at him and gnashed her teeth but otherwise obeyed Owen's order. He got her back down to the cell without any fuss, and when he returned, Ianto and Gwen had moved to sit on either side of Owen's old seat. He sat down without commenting. Dean and Castiel were seated across from them.

"So then. Want to give a more coherent reason for why you shot Janet?" Jack asked.

"Okay let me explain something to you. Demons and vampires and werewolves and pretty much every other monster does not just stop existing when you kill it. They go to Purgatory," Dean said.

"Dante's Inferno type Purgatory?" Jack asked.

"Dante was a low level demon, punished by Lilith for making a mockery of Hell," Castiel said.

"Okay, actually could there be a notes sheet?" Martha asked. "I'm getting a bit confused here."

"Uh, look at it this way," Sam said. "We're on Earth. When we die, we either go to Heaven or Hell. When monster's die, they go to Purgatory."

"Doctor?" Jack asked. "What about the rest of the universe? Other aliens, things in between."

"Not sure, still working it out. Best as I can tell, these places are a bit like...time locked spaces, except you can travel between them easier. A big ball of timey-wimey, mumbo jumbo, magic-y, science-y type things," the Doctor said. "As far as I'm aware, it is strictly an anomaly of Earth's. Is that correct, Castiel?"

"I know very little of alien life. It was not our job to leave Earth, so we never tried. I do not know if we could have on our own," Castiel said.

"Wait, then what are you if you aren't human?" Gwen asked.

"An angel. Or I used to be," Castiel said. "We fell. All of us."

"How did we not notice _angels_ falling out of the sky?" Owen asked.

"When did it happen?" Jack asked.

"Look, that isn't important right now," Dean cut in. "These Weevils of yours are from Purgatory. God used Purgatory to lock up the nasty shit when he first created them because he figured they were too dangerous to leave around on Earth."

"But Weevils aren't God's creation," Sam said. "They're Death's, like reapers. Think of them as the reaper prototype."

"Not very efficient. I think Death owed War a favor actually," Castiel said. "But Death has more power than God, so his creatures are able to escape God's cages."

"Whoa, wait," Donna said. "Death is stronger than _God?_"

"Yeah, fucked up, we know," Dean said. "Not that it matters. God stopped giving a shit about us awhile ago."

"Talk about a grim future," Donna said.

"When you say War," Ianto said. "Do you mean the Four Horsemen?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sam said. "But they don't have their powers anymore. Well, Death does but he's you know...Death."

Dean flipped open one of the books. "Took a bit of digging and some interrogating, but we finally got a rogue reaper to give this up."

"And you had time to just _catch_ one of those things I fought?" Owen asked.

"Ain't our first rodeo, or reaper," Dean said. "Plus, the Doctor said he was pretty sure we were up against some of Death's lackeys. We figured a little information gathering before we got here would be useful."

"What exactly is that?" Martha asked.

"A reaper guidebook, really. Records of where its easiest to ferry souls through the four, I guess you'd call them, planes of existence. Back doors through Hell. And a handy bestiary of all of Death's creatures," Dean said. "More info than we ever got from the angels."

"I am sorry, Dean. None of us were old enough to be around when Purgatory was created. Death's creatures and God's prisons were made long before any of us were," Castiel said.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked, giving Castiel a curious look. "I can't believe I never asked."

"2.5 billion years," Castiel answered.

Donna gave a sputtering laugh. "Looks like he beat you out, alien boy?"  
"Oi-"

"I hate to be a downer on you all, but let's stay on task, shall we?" Jack folded his arms across his chest, a stern look on his face.

"Thank you," Dean said. "So this thing says-"

"Wait one more question," Gwen said.

"Oh my God, what?" Dean demanded.

"The reapers wrote their guidebook in English?"

"No. I'm just really good at convincing people to do what I want and I wanted a translation," Dean said.

"You're growing on me," Owen said.

"He uses his reputation more than his actual actions," Sam said, a grin toying on his lips. It made him look a lot better.

"Sammy, you aren't helping," Dean said. "Anyways, back on track. The guide says this Cardiff place is a weak point in the veil between Purgatory and Earth," Dean said.

"And it's also a weak point in time and space," Martha said, glancing over at the Doctor. "So that's why you knew about them, right? You thought they were one of the world's oldest species. What if they never evolved? They just came through from Purgatory and then fell through the Rift and ended up well...everywhere."

"Martha, you are a star," the Doctor said with a wide grin. He looked over at Donna. "I told you she was a star, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did and I definitely agree," Donna said with a firm nod.

"Okay so they're Death's monsters, and I fought a Reaper, and I have a bit of Weevil in me," Owen said. "So how do we get me back to normal?"

"Hold on, we've got a rare opportunity," Dean said. "Those Weevils think you're their King right?"

"Dean, no," Sam said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The Weevils belong in Purgatory. So, if you take them through, they'll go," Dean said. "Weevil problem gone."

"So how does that help me go back to being human? I'm not overly keen on constantly coming back. I don't even know why I did," Owen said.

"I have a theory," Castiel said. All eyes turned to him but Castiel was only look at Owen with an intense stare. "You are an abomination. You would not go to Heaven or Hell, but Purgatory. You fell through the gate in Purgatory back to here because Weevils are technically reapers and can also fall through these gates. By defeating that reaper, it is quite possible you absorbed its powers. Then, once you died, truly died, you became closer to what a reaper is. When you came back, that part remained active."

"So even if I did lead the Weevils through, they could just come back like me," Owen said.

"Not necessarily," Sam said. "These things listen to you right? Even more since you defeated that reaper."

"Why is this even part of the conversation!" Gwen's voice cut them off and she got to her feet, palm smacking down onto the table. "First off, Owen is an asshole but he is _not_ an abomination."

Castiel's swallow was audible when Gwen glared at him, but then her gaze turned to Dean.

"And you! We let you in here because that man-" Gwen jabbed a finger in the Doctor's direction. "-vouched for you. But I swear, if you keep trying to turn Owen into a tool for you to use, I will tear you apart!"

"Gwen, you're right, but _sit down_," Jack ordered. "You three are here to help us. And if you can't, then you can get the hell out. My patience for you is already non-existent. Have I made myself clear?"

"You can't change him," Dean said. "I'm sorry but you can't. You aren't human. If it's in your DNA, we can't get it out no matter how many reapers we summon and leash up and torture."

"Then you're wasting our time," Jack said. "And you can leave."

"Jack, wait," Owen said. His stomach rolled uncomfortably when everyone looked at him. "So let's say he's right, which lets' be honest, with my luck he probably is. Why shouldn't I try and lock the Weevils up for good?"

"Because they'll fall back through," the Doctor said, his tone a bit dazed. He snapped to attention a moment later. "Though not necessarily. Castiel, is there a reaper tablet?"

"Yes. God made one regardless of the fact that they were not his creations," Castiel said.

"Would Kevin know where it is?"

"No we are _not_ dragging him into this," Dean said. "That kid earned his break."

"Huh...Donna!"

"What?"

"Care to go tablet hunting? I'm thinking back to the beginning of time," the Doctor said, getting to his feet. "At least Earth time."

"Sure," Donna said with a shrug.

"Alright. Be back in a few days. You can lock up the Weevils then," the Doctor said. He spun around just before he and Donna left. "And I'll look into messing with your genetics but that is generally risky business. Allons-y!"

They were gone before anyone could raise any objections. After a moment, Jack got to his feet, looking around at all of them before walking to Owen's side of the table.

"You three aren't staying here tonight," he said, directing the words at the hunters.

"We do what we can to help you and this is the treatment we get?" Dean asked.

"You didn't try to help us, you tried to help yourselves," Gwen said. "And we aren't risking you here when we have various aliens being held in our cells."

"They aren't aliens, they're monsters. We fought them in Purgatory!" Dean shouted, hands slamming down onto the table as he got to his feet. "Do you know what I am to those things? Their greatest enemy. The telepathic field they share can stretch between here and Purgatory. That's why that thing got so _pissed._"

"How did you end up in Purgatory?" Martha asked. "I thought you were human."

"I accidentally got dragged along, sorry," Dean said. "And fine, you don't want us here, we'll be fine."

"You think you can survive in Cardiff with no money and no knowledge of the area?" Jack shook his head. "You can't stay here, but you can stay with my team."

"Boss, I don't have a flat," Owen said.

"Mickey and I agreed not to bring work home with us," Martha said.

"Rhys is still a bit pissed about the whole accidental alien baby thing," Gwen said.

"My place works," Ianto said.

Jack's eyebrows rose when he looked down at the other. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. If they don't mind," Ianto said with a slight dip of his chin.

"I'm not-"

"What Dean means to say is that we appreciate the offer and will gladly take it," Sam interrupted.

"I would actually like to stay here," Castiel said. "If I may. I want to speak with you, Jack Harkness."

"Well, you haven't done anything to make me homicidal, so sure," Jack said.

"Cas, no, we stick together," Dean said.

"Jack Harkness and I have things to discuss and I would prefer to discuss them before the last of my reserved grace fades completely," Castiel said, turning his penetrating stare onto the hunter. "I am sorry Dean."

Dean looked like he was going to protest, but then with a huff of anger, he shoved the reaper book into his bag. "Fine. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was originally longer but I decided to chop it in half so I can get a better flow than the last chapter. I'm now thinking there will be 4 chapters, with an epilogue. Hope you all continue to enjoy! Reviews are loved. I don't own Torchwood or Supernatural. **

"You got any booze?"

"No, but I will happily make you tea."

Owen snorted at Dean's scandalized expression as they walked into Ianto's flat. "His tea is quite good. I wouldn't knock it."

"Owen can take you to buy some," Ianto said. "I have one bed and a couch. You may pick what you want."

"Couch for me," Owen said.

"Sam will take the bed," Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Shut up Sammy. You need your rest still," Dean said. He glanced at Ianto. "I'll take the floor, thanks."

"If you insist," Ianto said. "May I take your bags?"

Sam handed his over but Dean just set his down by the door. Ianto took Sam's bag to his room.

"So, we off to get beer?" Owen asked.

"I...need to lay down," Sam said. "You two go."

Ianto entered the room once more. "I haven't put down new sheets yet, but feel free to take a nap on top of the comforter."

Sam gave a short nod and headed the way Ianto had come from.

"How sick is he?" Ianto asked, all politeness dropping from his tone as he turned his gaze on Dean.

"Extremely. The Doctor sort of got him sort of fixed up but he's still worn out," Dean said.

"Mmhm. Owen, can you pick up some things for me while you two are out?" Ianto moved to the kitchen area and grabbed a notepad.

"You're going to make me stop at that voodoo shop aren't you," Owen said.

"Yes."

"Wait, _voodoo_? You aren't using that shit on my brother," Dean said.

"It isn't actual voodoo. It is alternative medicine and I just want herbs to season his food with. Things that will help recovery. I have found it works no matter what the illness is," Ianto said. He ripped off the list and handed it to Owen along with his credit card. "This is a matter of trust. You abuse this and I will rip your intestines out."

"Got it," Owen said. He glanced at Dean as they headed for the door. "You think he's kidding but he's definitely not."

"Terrifying," Dean said.

Owen led them back the way they had come. "It really is. Ianto's more of a bad ass than I'll ever admit to his face. You should be scared."

"I don't think so. I've seen a lot worse." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as they headed into the slowly darkening streets.

"In Purgatory?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. Weevils are hardly the worse things there," Dean said. "And I...guess I'm sorry for putting a bullet in Janet's head. I started getting over that whole 'shoot first, ask question later' thing but...she caught me off guard."

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting an apology, but thank you," Owen said. "And you're forgiven. But I got a question."

Dean glanced over at him. "I can try."

"Why don't I _remember_ Purgatory? I mean we're assuming that's where I went when I died," Owen said. "So why don't I remember?"

"I don't know. My resident Purgatory-expert is back in Purgatory," Dean said. "Maybe it was too traumatizing and your mind blocked it out."

"Eh, I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Owen said. He stopped in front of his usual liquor store and held the door open for Dean to head through. "Pick what you want. Teaboy gets paid six figures, don't worry."

"I need to get myself a cushy government job," Dean said with a low whistle.

"I wouldn't say cushy. The pay _does _make it a bit more tolerable though," Owen said.

They left the store with a bag full of alcohol.

"I'm really starting to like you. Even if you do only see me as a tool to lock up some monsters," Owen said. "I'm a practical man though, and Jack's a hypocrite. He only started treating us like actual people a little before we died."

"We?"

Owen glanced around. "I have us going the wrong way. I'm so bad at finding this damn place."

Dean seemed to pick up on his avoidance. "You sure I wouldn't be better off on my own? I feel like you're just going to get more lost."

"Oi! I will drop your arse in some random sewer if I hear anymore of that," Owen said. "So what's wrong with your brother?"

"We tried to close the gates of Hell by doing these trials," Dean said. "It took its toll on him, and I think most of his problems are magic based because of it. But it wasn't even worth it because we weren't able to do it."

"Now that is certainly the short end of the stick," Owen said, turning down an alley. "So if you defeated a reaper and now you can't die...how did you die well uh, temporarily?" Dean asked.

"What is this, uncomfortable question time?" Owen asked.

"Hey, you asked about my brother," Dean said.

"Eh fair enough." Owen turned to face him in front of the door for the herb shop. "I got trapped in a nuclear reactor. I vented the meltdown into the room I was in. Tosh tried to get me out but she couldn't. Then my skin melted off and after that I can't remember, because I suppose that's when the old brain melted."

"I suppose that would put a damper on living," Dean said dryly.

"Little bit." Owen opened the door and walked into the shop.

It was small, but well lit, every shelf packed full. A young woman sat at the counter, chewing a wad of gum as she flipped through a magazine. Her blond hair was a tumble of curls down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a beat up brown leather jacket. Upon closer examination, Owen saw her name was Deanna, and that she was shamelessly reading a magazine titled Busty Asian Beauties.

"Hey, I need some things," Owen said, sliding the list across the counter.

She set the magazine down and took the list. "Great. Gotta go in the back for these." She gave him a look and headed back.

"Sorry for interrupting your reading of fine literature!" Owen called after her.

"Hey now, this is a great issue," Dean said, grabbing the magazine.

Owen knocked it away. "Do me a favor and look at porn when I'm not this close to you."

Dean gave him an affronted look but put the magazine back. Owen shook his head, unable to stop a quiet laugh, and soon Dean was laughing as well. The woman gave them both a hard stare before shoving a small box into his hands.

"That's €20.00," she said.

Owen passed Ianto's credit card over and once it was returned, they headed back out.

"I can't believe you. I thought _I_ had no shame," Owen said, still laughing a bit. "So thanks for that."

"What? Just being honest. No shame in that," Dean said.

"Definitely not."

-.-

"So why did you want to stay and talk with me?"

Jack opened up his desk drawer and pulled out some of his whiskey, pouring himself and Castiel a shot each. He slid it across the desk, eyebrows raising when Cas knocked it back in one solid swallow.

"You make no sense. I've been to the future. There is nothing that smells like you," Castiel said.

The fallen angel's stare was piercing, and almost unnerving. Not all that different from the Doctor's stare.

"In this future you saw, were there aliens?" Jack asked.

"No. In our future, the Apocalypse happened, as did the Rapture," Castiel said. "Though I suppose the Winchesters altered that course of time forever. So your future must have thrived instead and then you ended up back here...how?"

"In my future, science finds a way to jump through time and space," Jack said.

"This is all a bit new," Castiel said. "We angels...we were programmed by God and the higher ups. Perhaps I am missing more knowledge than I originally thought, but now there is no one left for me to ask."

Jack ignored the twinge in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'll try and answer your questions if I can."

"I...I am on the side of humans now," Castiel said. "I have been for a while, regardless of what Sam and Dean seem to think."

"I know that feeling. Working in teams is so much more difficult than just working alone," Jack said.

"I...I usually end up making things worse if I work alone," Castiel said. "But that is not what I wished to talk to you about."

"Right. Do you want another drink?" Jack asked.

"This body...I'm not used to its durability yet," Castiel said. "Dean would advise against it."

"What are you, his pet?" Jack asked.

"I happen to agree with him on this matter. I have been drunk before. It was only temporarily enjoyable," Castiel said. "Now on to the matter of you."

"There's only so much I can tell you," Jack said. "There's a lot about my, shall we say, biological oddities that I still don't know."

"Are you God?"

Jack's eyebrows raised. "No. Besides, wouldn't God be doing something _other_ than chasing down aliens?"

"I believe God 'does what he wants'," Castiel said, expression a deadpan as he used air quotes. "But I cannot figure out what you are."

"Well, I die a lot, but I always seem to come back. The Doctor says I'm a fixed point in time and space, whatever that means," Jack said. "I'm not sure that means much to a fallen angel though."

"If I was at full strength," Castiel said. "Perhaps I would be able to tell. As it is, I am having difficulties what retaining information I do have."

Jack leaned back in his chair, arms folding across his chest. "That must be unpleasant."

"It is not the worst I have gone through," Castiel said. "I just don't know what to do to fix this. But I am not here to speak of that. If you died, why have I not seen you in Heaven or Hell?"

"Maybe those laws of yours don't apply to me. I'm not human anymore, and I've never been a believer in God," Jack said.

"I thought God was all powerful, and that we could go anywhere. The angels always spoke of other worlds, but we never went there, and such creatures never ended up in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory," Castiel said with a frown. "The tablets I know of are only of creatures that end up there. Perhaps we truly were nothing more than an anomaly of Earth, programmed to believe we were more."

"The tablets though, they work right? The information on them is true?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Castiel said.

"So you are more than an anomaly," Jack said. "You can open and close gates between these time locked spaces, if that's what Heaven and Hell truly are. The Doctor can't do that. So maybe your God might not be what you thought he was, but he's certainly nothing to snuff at, and neither is this Death character."

"I suppose you are correct. Perhaps you should summon Death and see why you are not allowed to die," Castiel said.

"Could he fix Owen?"

"I do not know. He simply has the DNA of a Weevil, Death's creatures. You...were human once, were you not?"  
"Yeah. Once upon a time."

"Perhaps he could give you your mortality then," Castiel said. "But summoning Death is always a risk."

"Yeah, that reaper Owen dealt with was bad enough," Jack said. Part of him was curious though. He wanted to know if Death could take him when a creature that fed on life itself had been unable to take him out for good.

"That was rogue reaper, bound to a pair of gauntlets and a blade against its will. It was understandably full of wrath," Castiel said.

"Just because it's angry doesn't mean it has the right to kill people," Jack said. He sat up and poured himself another shot, downing it before putting both the bottle and glass away.

"You are right of course. I am sorry we are not able to do more for you," Castiel said.

"I just don't want Owen to suffer through immortality the way I do," Jack said. "I know it's not what he wants."

"If he dies, he'll end up in Purgatory. His immortality is a blessing, if it means he can escape that place," Castiel said, gaze growing distant.

"Why? What's there?"

"A constant fight. There is no time to rest. If you die, you are brought back to continue fighting, or at least that is how it is for those meant to be there," Castiel said. "Dean and I were never meant to be in Purgatory. If we died, Dean would end up in Heaven or Hell, and I...I am not sure where I would go."

"Well that explains why he shot Janet first and asked questions later," Jack said with a small shrug. "War does things to people, so I can't imagine what the kind of fighting you both went through would do to your nerves. I apologize for being so critical of your actions."

"It is fine," Castiel said.

"So are you going to try and find your fallen angel brethren?" Jack asked.

"No. They would not be pleased to see me. I rebelled several times before all of this. I am quite alone," Castiel said.

Jack sighed. "Me too."

-.-

"Your brother is still sleeping, but I will bring him whatever is left so do try not to eat everything," Ianto said, setting plates in front of both Dean and Owen, and a large roast in the center of the table.

"Do you always cook like this?" Dean asked, cutting himself several thick slices. "Because we might have to stick around a little longer."

"I generally don't have the time for something of this caliber," Ianto said. "Our job keeps odd hours, and I can't very well leave food cooking while we go hunting aliens."

"Mmm, fair enough," Dean said. "What do you guys do outside your jobs?"

"Drown ourselves in copious amounts of sex and booze," Owen said before shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

Dean snorted. "So basically my job only you actually get paid. Nice."

"Wait, you don't get _paid_?" Owen asked. "Then why even bother?"

"It's my _job_ to save as many people as I can. There's not a lot of us that know the truth, so we gotta do what we can to protect them," Dean said.

"See Owen? It is possible to help people purely out of the goodness of your own heart," Ianto said with a patronizing smile.

"Yes, because I definitely stepped into a nuclear reactor _just_ for the money," Owen shot back. Ianto's smile and Owen mentally kicked himself. "Joking, Ianto. Just a joke." It wasn't, not really, but Owen didn't want to think too hard about all of that.

Dean's gaze flickered between them before focusing back in on his food. "Are meals always this awkward or is this just a special occasion?"

"Usually I'm more drunk," Owen said, getting to his feet. "Who wants a beer?"  
Conversation, as Owen predicted, got a lot easier and a lot more light hearted after they all loosened up from the alcohol. Dean didn't have much shame or need for manners, his stories from hunting and bar hopping ranging from gruesome to raunchy and back again. He even got Ianto to laugh a few times, though that might have been the booze.

"I'm still not entirely sure how we managed to pull that one off," Dean said. "Wielding a friggen' katana is hard when you're that drunk."

Owen snorted. "I can't wield a katana sober."

"I can," Ianto said, smirking at Owen's scowl. "Well I'm off to bring Sam food and then sleep. You two can clean up."

"I'd whine, but that's actually quite fair," Dean said.

Ianto smirked.

-.-

Sam was sitting up when Ianto walked in, rubbing at his eyes, though his expression brightened when he smelled the food. Ianto set the tray on his lap before sitting at the desk across from the bed. Sam's condition was worrisome. He had looked semi-decent at the Hub, but now in the dim light Ianto could see how pale he was, and could catch the slight tremor in his hands.

"This is the first meal I've actually wanted to eat in a _long_ time," Sam said, giving Ianto a grateful smile.

"I'm flattered," Ianto said. "You know, when we get back to the Hub we can run through some tests to try and help you."

"The Doctor already checked me out with his TARDIS thing," Sam said, waving a hand dismissively before digging back into the food. Still chewing, he said, "There's nothing he can do. It's all magic and curses and spells."

"So you're not even going to try?" Ianto folded his arms across his chest.

"No point. I'm strong enough to do my job now. The Doctor was able to fix me up that much," Sam said.

"You're shaking," Ianto said. "What's going on? Really."

"Why are you so interested?" Sam asked, a thread of annoyance in his voice.

"Scientific curiosity and my general desire to help people that got me into my job in the first place," Ianto said. "But if you don't wish to tell me, you don't have to. I ask out of concern. No real ulterior motive."

Sam stared at him for a moment and then returned to his food. Ianto took the not so subtle hint and headed for the bathroom with a change of clothes. He caught the quiet murmur of conversation between Owen and Dean while he was in the hallway. Ianto was surprised they got on so well, given all the mistakes Dean had made in the short time he had been around, but they had similar personalities. Abrasive and rough with an added layer of sarcasm to protect whatever lay beneath.

Not like Ianto was any better. Owen, at least, was more honest about his anger. Ianto bottled his up so well that even when looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he couldn't see it. When he returned to his bedroom, Sam had set the empty tray on the dresser and changed into the spare clothes Ianto had set out for him earlier.

Sam gave him a sheepish look when Ianto walked in. "Sorry. For being so uh, harsh. That's usually Dean's job."

"It is entirely fine," Ianto said as he headed over to the closet and pulled out some blankets and a spare pillow. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"I'll tell you. If you want to listen," Sam said.

Ianto turned towards him, surprised. "Of course. I'll listen."

"Right." Sam's hands fiddled with the sheets, the nervous move so vulnerable it made Ianto want to do whatever necessary to make him feel safe again. "Maybe not now?"

"That's fine," Ianto said. He set up his makeshift bed on the floor, giving Sam a reassuring smile before lying down. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Ianto."

-.-

Clean up was a quick affair, as was getting ready for sleep. Dean changed into another pair of jeans and kept his leather jacket on before stretching out on the floor in front of Owen's place, claiming he slept better that way.

"You're crazy," Owen said, wrapping himself in one of Ianto's many cashmere blankets. "Ianto would've taken the floor if you'd ask."  
"Not big on cushy beds myself," Dean said. He folded his hands over his stomach as he looked up at Owen. "Well I was and then well, the job got shitty again and I gave up trying to like them."

"That is probably the most depressing thing I've ever heard," Owen said. He reclined back completely on the couch, and then reached up to turn the lamplight out. "So I'm part Weevil. Are you going to kill me in my sleep?"

"Eh, against my better judgment, probably not," Dean said, a strained note of joking in his tone. "But you'd just come back and there's no point in losing the best floor I've ever slept on over it."

"If the only thing between you and my life is a nice floor I should thank Ianto."

Dean gave a snorting laugh. "Look, Owen. I'm sorry for trying to use you."

"Nah, it's fine. It's all Jack's ever done with me," Owen said. "The first time I died and came back, I was just inhabiting my dead body. I became a great tool for getting passed heat sensors."

"How many banks did you rob?"

Owen smacked Dean with his spare pillow. "None because I'm not broke like you."

"That was low," Dean said, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

They fell into silence after that. Owen was pretty sure neither of them fell asleep.

-.-

Owen ended up with an hour of sleep. Apparently getting a good night's rest required more booze than what he had the night before, which was a tad bit frustrating. Ianto's coffee made the morning a bit more bearable. They were the first ones back to the Hub, aside from Jack.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked as they entered.

Jack didn't look up from where he was typing away at Gwen's workstation. "In my office sleeping, and snoring. It's a bit adorable actually."  
Owen raised his eyebrows. "Did you-"

"Don't even finish that question," Jack said, smile wide when he spun his chair around to face them. "Though the answer is no."

Dean glanced between them. "I don't want to know. Please don't enlighten me."

"Any word from the Doctor?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Jack got to his feet, hands on his hips. "We have sometime to kill. If we get called out on a job, you should come." He headed for his office, most likely to wake up Castiel, without waiting for a response.

Owen and Dean exchanged a look.

"Well that's quite the turn around," Owen said.

"Yeah..." Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

"Owen. Could you possibly check Sam out in the med bay?" Ianto asked.

"What?" Sam glanced between them.

"Sure, I guess. If you want," Owen said with a frown.

"That's really not necessary," Sam said.

"Oh c'mon Sammy it's not gonna hurt," Dean said. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do."

Sam looked like he was going to protest further but in the end he just nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Owen led the way to the med bay and grabbed his old doctor coat to put on, liking the way some of the tension in his chest loosened at the fact that it was still hanging on his coat rack.

"Hop up on the table," Owen said, grabbing his stethoscope from where it had last been. It felt a bit like he hadn't left. He looked up at Ianto, but he only got an unreadable expression in response. "Is the rest of my stuff where I left it?"

"Yes, unless Martha moved it when checking you over," Ianto said.

Owen was quick with his non-alien look over, giving Sam a surprised look when he finished. "Well, your reflexes are great for someone who should be dead from sheer exhaustion. Congratulations."

Sam gave him a wry smile. "That all you got for me?"  
"It honestly just looks like an extreme case of exhaustion. Your heart rate is a little erratic but not beyond what I'd expect," Owen said. "But now for the alien tech."

"The Doctor already did a scan," Sam said, shooting a quick glare at Ianto. "So I don't know what else you're going to find."

"Hey, maybe my Weevil powers will help," Owen said, digging through the cabinets for one of his scanners. "So. What'd he do to try and fix you?"  
"Nano somethings," Sam said. "And then some Time Lord tech I was too spaced out to focus on."

"Did it help at all?" Owen asked. He turned back and aimed the scanner at Sam before turning it on.

"Temporarily. He's gotten worse," Dean said before Sam could even open his mouth.

"Dean!"

"What, you were gonna lie."

Sam's jaw clenched and Owen couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Fantastic bitch face you got going there."

Dean snorted. "Told you Sammy. That bitch face of yours isn't doing you _any_ favors."

"I'm going to strangle all of you," Sam deadpanned.

"Hm, you're not in _that_ great of shape," Owen said. He pressed a few buttons on the scanner to blow the image up on the screen.

It was a see through body, showing bones, major organs and the nervous system. Owen pressed another button and all the damaged areas lit up in blue.

"So. Your liver is borderline failing. Not sure _why_ you aren't showing symptoms, but there's that. Also not sure what the damage is to your bloodstream and muscles, but basically all of that is lit up, so I'll take a blood sample and see if I can find anything else," Owen said.

"Has your sense of smell improved? Maybe you can sniff out the problem." Martha stepped up between Ianto and Dean on the balcony, smiling down at him.

"Ha-di-ha, Miss Jones," Owen said with a crooked up eyebrow. He tossed his stethoscope on the counter and dug around in his drawers for his other equipment.

"I wasn't joking." Martha leaned against the railing. "Never know."

"Well, Sam, you let me know if you want me to sniff you repeatedly, but until then, I'm going to jab this needle in your arm and take a blood sample," Owen said.

"Yeah, no, this is good," Sam said, not even twitching as Owen took his blood.

"So how does he have all those problems with no symptoms but exhaustion?" Dean asked, a deep frown on his face as he examined the screen.

"Could be the origin of the problems," Owen said. "Those trials were magic in nature I'm guessing. Maybe it does the damage in a mostly unnoticeable way."

"Sounds like our luck. What can we do?" Dean asked.

Owen glanced at Martha who offered him a shrug. "Yeah, we've got nothing. I'll take a look at the blood sample though. Maybe I'll even sniff it."

Martha rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let me live down that suggestion are you?"

"Hell no."

Jack swung around the corner. "Up and at 'em team and others. We got rift activity."

"Am I going along?" Sam asked, getting off the table.

"No," Dean said.

"Ianto stay with him. Castiel! Hurry your feathery butt up!"

"My butt does not have feathers, why does everyone keep saying that?"

-.-

"What would you like on your pizza?"

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked, sitting up. "Didn't realize I fell asleep."

"Your body is literally falling apart at the seams. It's perfectly fine," Ianto said. "So just cheese then?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Sam said.

Ianto smiled and then moved out of earshot to make the phone call. Every muscle and bone ached in Sam's body and as he stretched, he could almost hear his muscles scream. There was a look of concern on Ianto's face when Sam looked over at him, and he inwardly winced. He barely knew these people and they were treating him like a fragile bird and it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Sitting at base isn't the most fun, I know," Ianto said. "Jack didn't let me do field work for years. I'm used to hanging around with nothing to do."

"So how do you pass the time?" Sam asked, getting to his feet.

"Well, there's the archives. Alien tech, and documents of old missions. Sound interesting?" Ianto asked. The smile the Welshman gave him didn't have even the smallest amount of pity in it.

Sam smiled back. "Hell yeah it does. Lead the way."

Ianto led him down one of the hallways, his pace slow enough that Sam didn't have to strain himself trying to keep up. "So are you more interested in weapons or artifacts?"

"Anything, really. I didn't realize there were aliens until we met the Doctor, so anything and everything would be interesting. Can't hurt to know more about them. Never know when I'll have to fight them after all, Sam said.

"I find it hard to believe you haven't fought aliens before. The United States has several Space-Time Rifts in it," Ianto said. He led him down a few flight of stairs to the collection of small lockers. "This is the part of the archive that we haven't declared unsafe."

"What qualifies as unsafe?" Sam asked.

"It's a very...loose criteria. Anything that has the potential, or has already shown potential to cause people immediate harm gets locked up," Ianto said.

Sam looked up at him and Ianto offered a disturbingly pleasant smile in response. "So this is your job then? Find alien tech and categorize it and hunt down aliens when they come through the Rift?"

Ianto nodded. "If they're dangerous, yes. Some of them aren't. Anyways. Jack said that's a child's toy from the future."

Sam reached into the container and pulled out what looked like a metal Frisbee, a row of buttons across the smooth surface. Despite its appearance, it was surprisingly light. "What do I do with it?"

"Throw it and find out," Ianto said, his grin giving away nothing.

Sam gave him an apprehensive look, then tossed it away towards the door they had entered from. The thing whirred to life, spinning through the air several feet away before hovering just in front of the doorway. Ianto came up behind him, hands wrapping around Sam's wrists as he pressed up against him. He guided Sam's right hand up and then jerked it to the right. Sam's eyes widened as the spinning disk followed the path of his hand, a smile breaking out across his lips.

"What...how does it work?" Sam asked.

"It's keyed into your hand since you grabbed it and threw it first," Ianto said. He guided Sam's hand through a few more motions to send the disk around the room a few more times before bring up Sam's left hand.

The disk halted and then swung back around into his hand. It gave a soft purr before powering down. Ianto released him and Sam found himself missing the other man's gentle touch, soothing in comparison to the deep ache of his muscles. Sam turned to face him, unable to keep the wonder out of his eyes and feeling a bit like a little kid. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

"This is...amazing. Seems like a waste of technology for a toy though," Sam said.

Ianto placed the disk back in the crate, gaze down. "According to Jack, the same technology was used for long range fighting weapons. Nothing stays innocent in its uses for long after all."

"Yeah..." Sam's chest tightened. He knew that quite well.

"But enough with these sad thoughts. The pizza should be here soon. Pizza is notoriously good at lightening any mood," Ianto said.

"It certainly is."

Ianto's smile was more comforting than Sam was willing to admit.

-.-

It was a tight fit, the five of them in a car originally meant for four as they headed back towards the Hub, still high on the adrenaline of hunting down a rogue alien soldier. Apparently, Jack knew him, and after some not so friendly banter and a few gunshots, the alien was on his way back from where he came from.

"He had a potato for a head, basically," Dean said. "What the hell?"

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror. "If you told the Sontaran's that, they'd claim they have the mightiest potato head in the universe before shooting you."

"I was hoping I'd never have to see them again to be completely honest," Martha said. She was sandwiched between Owen and Dean in the back seat. "And knowing they could fall through the Rift does worry me a bit."  
"Earth isn't really their interest anymore," Jack said. "If it happens again, just do what I did."

"Convince them there's a more glorious battle two galaxies over?" Martha shook her head with a small laugh. "That's going to go well. What if there _isn't_ a battle?"

Jack's grin was wide and teasing. "You're Martha Jones. You'll figure something out." He pulled the car around into the underground Torchwood garage. "Everybody out. If we're lucky, Ianto will have already ordered pizza for us."

Owen held a hand out to help Martha out of the car, mouth watering a bit. "I haven't had Jubilee's pizza in awhile. Feels like forever."

"Maybe we should order you your own then," Martha said. "I was hoping for a piece myself."

"Knowing Ianto, Owen probably _will_ have his own," Jack said. He gripped the back of Owen's neck once as he walked passed, then punched in the passcode for the door into the Hub.

"Man, this base is so much cooler than what we got back home," Dean said. "Though ours is pretty cool."

"I wasn't aware hunters had bases," Owen said. "Didn't seem like the type."

"We're not. We inherited it from a group of...scholarly hunters, some group called the Men of Letters," Dean said as they headed down the hall.

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "When I was stateside I ran with that group for awhile. Against my will of course. They were convinced I knew the secret of immortality and just wasn't giving it up."

"Did you have the secret to immortality?" Dean asked, a note of joking in his voice.

"Well if you shot me I wouldn't die, but I don't know why," Jack said with a shrug. "They were a nice group of guys though. Who were you related to?"

Owen glanced over at Dean and read the tension in his shoulders and the tight clench of his jaw. "That pizza smells great, doesn't it?"

Jack's eyebrows raised as he opened the door. "Indeed it does."

Ianto and Sam were sitting on the couch, six boxes of pizza on the table. Ianto stood up with a small pizza box and handed it over to Owen with a smile.

"I knew you'd want your own," Ianto said.

"You are a God among men, but I will never admit it again," Owen said. He took a seat on the ground beside the coffee table, and Dean settled in next to him.

"Ianto, you get paid too little," Martha said, grabbing a plate and several slices before sitting on Owen's other side.

"I beg to differ. Our money isn't entirely unlimited after all," Jack said, though he gave Ianto a playful nudge on his way passed him, Cas close on his heels. "So, Gwen should be in soon. Has the Doctor been by?"

"Not yet," Ianto said. The siren began to wail as the main door rolled open. "I take that back. It seems they have returned."

The Doctor, hand tangled with Donna's, raced through the doors and up the stairs to stand before all of them, eyes wide and hair tousled.

"Got it!" He held up a stone slab of writing. "Retrieved from almost the beginning of time. It was quite an adventure. Met someone named Metatron, took it right off his hands. He was a friendly enough bloke."

"Metatron is an ass," Castiel said from his spot beside Jack on the couch.

"He seemed like a swell enough guy," the Doctor said.

"Yeah well, he's not, take our word for it," Dean said. "How'd you even get that away from him?"

"He said he'd trade it for some good stories. Between the two of us, we managed to tell something interesting enough for him to give up what we wanted," Donna said. "It was pretty damn impressive. And food at the beginning of time is pretty gross so..."

"If that was your not so subtle way of asking for food, you are more than welcome for all your hard work Miss Donna Noble," Jack said.

"I was hoping for maybe an extra bonus," she said slyly as she grabbed her own plate.

"That could certainly be arranged."

"Oi! You two. Opposite sides of the table," the Doctor said, pointing at them both with an accusing finger.

"I'm a grown woman!"

"Donna Noble!"

Donna stuck her tongue out at him but took a seat across the table. "So we have the tablet but the language is too old for us to read. We were thinking of having Kevin look at it."

"It took him months to translate the other tablet," Dean said. "It's not practical, and who knows what that kind of work load would do to him."

"Well if he gave me his notes on the tablet, I'm sure I could program the TARDIS to be able to decipher this one for us," the Doctor said, tapping his sonic screwdriver against his chin. "I'd just need one bit of decoded language to do it."

"What exactly will this tablet tell us?" Jack asked.

"According to Metatron, it tells how to kill a reaper, how to lock the reapers in Purgatory for good, and how to make a reaper mortal," the Doctor said. "If we're lucky, it will have something in here about how to fix Owen up."

"So you just need us to tell you where to find Kevin is. And he won't have to do anything extra, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course not. Like I said, all we'll need is a few translated bit and we'll be good to go," the Doctor said. "I promise Dean. Even if the TARDIS can't decode it, we'll find another way."

"So who exactly is this Kevin guy?" Jack asked, not really seeming to care that his mouth was full.

"Kevin Tran is a prophet of the Lord," Castiel said. "He is the only one who can decipher the word of God."

"Which I guess is because all this is more magic than science, so the TARDIS can't translate it like normal," Jack said.

"As far as I can tell, yes," the Doctor said. "So when you have finished your wonderful food, Dean, I'll need your assistance."

"Can I come?" Owen asked.

Both Dean and the Doctor looked at him in surprise, and Dean's gaze also flickered over to Sam's for a brief moment.

"I guess I don't see why not," Dean said. "Not sure why you'd want to go."

"Well seeing as how my fate is potentially tied directly towards whatever this tablet might say, I think it makes sense that'd I'd want to be there as soon as we know what it says," Owen said. "Besides, it can't hurt to know what it's like to travel with the man that has a tendency to keep Jack away for so long."

"How many times to I have to apologize for that?" Jack asked, but his tone was teasing. In light of the new issues, Owen supposed it really was all water under the bridge for them.

"I apologize as well," the Doctor said. "If I could have, I would've returned him sooner."

"No apologies necessary, Owen is just being an arse, sir," Ianto said, giving the Doctor a pleasant smile.

"Oi, Teaboy, you're supposed to be on my side," Owen said, getting to his feet.

"Only when you're right," Ianto said. "When will we be expecting you back?"

"Should just be a few hours," the Doctor said. "Donna, you coming?"

"Oh no, you go have your fun, I'll be here," Donna said, grabbing another slice of pizza. "I need some wind down time after all that beginning of time nonsense."

The Doctor grinned and then turned to Owen and Dean. "Well then team. Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am surprisingly right on track with this story. I'm super proud of myself. I hope you guys continue to enjoy. As always the non-censored version is on my Ao3, though that won't make a difference until the last two chapters. **

"This is way cooler than I thought it would be. It's-"

"Bigger on the inside, I know! Amazing isn't it?" The Doctor shut the doors and bounded over to the circular control panel.

"I was going to say flashy," Owen said, leaning against one of the odd shaped pillars.

"Good flashy or bad flashy?" the Doctor asked as he spun a few knobs.

"Good, I'd say."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor's smile was infectious and Owen couldn't help but grin back. "So Dean. The coordinates to this hideout please?"

"The Men of Letters bunker. It'd be great if you could just land us where you picked us up though," Dean said. "Pretty sure Kevin wouldn't really appreciate us coming out of this thing in the middle of our one safe house. I'm not too keen on getting shot in the face on accident."

"So he's a bit paranoid then?" Owen asked.

"Our fault really," Dean said. "Our life does that to people."

The TARDIS began to tremble and an odd scraping noise came from the weird pumping mechanism at the center of the control panel. Owen took a deep breath and grabbed at the pillar to keep himself steady, and when he looked over at Dean he was surprised to see the hunter's eyes were closed and he was white knuckling the railing.

"The TARDIS is one of the safest ships in the universe, stop looking like we're moments away from death," the Doctor said.

"I don't even like flying," Dean said, eyes still closed tight.

"The noise of your engine is also nerve-wracking," Owen said. "Do you actually know how to fly this thing?"

"Of course," the Doctor said. "I just never read the manual."

"What?" Dean's eyes flew open wide but the Doctor just beamed at them.

"And we're here! Everyone out."

"Jack has to be completely mental to travel with you as much as he did," Owen said with a shake of his head.

"The benefits outweigh the risks for most people," the Doctor said as he opened the door.

"Is that true in reality though?" Owen asked.

The Doctor eased back from the door and turned to face them. His face seemed to age a thousand years in that moment, and Owen couldn't help but be reminded of Jack. Sometimes, when Jack didn't think they were looking, there was a deep and ancient sadness in his eyes. There was the same sadness in the Doctor's eyes, a glimpse beyond the happy facade.

"No. It's not true," the Doctor said. "Jack knows that though. We...have suffered some of the same losses. But we have other things we need to worry bout now."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, but there was an understanding look in his eyes as he stood beside him and pushed open the door. "Let's just take care of this."

Outside the door lay an open field and a broken and rundown church. Beside it was a black, '67 Chevy Impala.

"That your ride?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, that's my baby," Dean said with a wide grin. He palmed his pocket for his keys and headed over to it. "You guys can pick who has shotgun, I'm not getting in between that."

"Dibs," Owen said.

"I won't fight you on that," the Doctor said.

"So where exactly are we?" Owen asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nowhere important. This is just where we happened to be when the Doctor found us," Dean said. He drove them back to a dirt road and then onto an actual paved country road. "He found us just when things got to a new low."

"There were serious energy surges that drew my attention and when Donna and I arrived...well, Dean can explain it if he wishes," the Doctor said.

"Cas had fallen and Sam was dying," Dean said, voice tight. "The Doctor helped us as best he could and then brought us to you. Haven't really had time to sit down and regroup, but then I didn't think we were walking away from our situation alive at all so I guess it's all good."

"Sorry for you know, coming back from the dead and fucking everything up," Owen said.

"Nah, you're a pretty cool guy. Better that you're alive," Dean said. "Plus, you might be able to help Sam."

"Maybe. I'm not sure where to even start," Owen said.

"I used nanogenes on him," the Doctor said. "My only other idea is to find a way to reverse what he did but Dean won't tell me what exactly happened."

"Yeah well that's because it was a ritual and you can't undo that sort of thing, not really," Dean said, glaring at the alien through the rearview mirror.

"Perhaps it's on the Demon Tablet. Kevin never did finish deciphering it, did he?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, no, but we can't ask him to decipher more, not now," Dean said. "Though if your TARDIS can read the Reaper Tablet maybe..."

"We'll help you fix your brother," Owen said. "I believe in mutually beneficial relationships after all."

"Good to know. Forgive me for not getting my hopes up though," Dean said.

"Yeah, being an optimist is over-rated anyways," Owen said, laughing a bit.

"Well aren't you two a cheery bunch," the Doctor said as Dean turned down another dirt road that began to wind through the woods.

"How do you stay so happy?" Owen asked, turning to look back at him. "Seriously, how?"  
"If life is made up of a pile of good things and a pile of bad things, it's just a matter of making sure the good pile outweighs the bad in the end," the Doctor said.

"Okay, but what if the bad pile is too big?" Dean asked.

"Then maybe you need to take a break," the Doctor said. "Even I take breaks, recharge, have some fun, that sort of thing."

"It's not that easy," Dean said with a slow shake of his head.

"Of course not," the Doctor said. "But that goes for you lot at Torchwood too. Breaks are important."

"Then how about after all this is taken care of, you take us all on a vacation," Owen said.

The Doctor gave a thoughtful frown. "That's more people in the TARDIS than there has been in a long while but I'm sure it could be arranged."

"I'm holding you to that," Owen said.

"We're here," Dean said. "Not to cut your vacationing plans short or anything."

Owen glanced out the window to see they had pulled up beside a short hill, a small dugout with a staircase leading down to what looked like a solid steel door with an odd symbol carved into it. "Looks a bit small."

"It's like the TARDIS," Dean said with an uncharacteristically bright smile. "Bigger on the inside."

"Oi, don't go stealing my lines," the Doctor said as they climbed out of the car.

Dean locked the car and then headed down the stairs with the other two close behind. "You guys might wanna step back." He pounded on the steel door a few times. "Kevin, open up! It's Dean. Yes you can run all the tests on us."

"Tests?" Owen asked.

The door swung open and Owen tried not to look surprised when a young kid emerged, a gun pointed at Dean's head. His black hair was on the longer side, and he was a bit scruffy looking, not that Owen would say that to his face.

"Inside, all three of you," Kevin ordered.

The bunker was indeed bigger on the inside, with wood floors along the top level and a marble on the lower from where Owen could see. Beside the entrance was a table with knives, rods, cups of water, and what appeared to be a bottle of cleaner.

"Just do what I do," Dean said.

He grabbed the nearest utensil, an iron rod, and then pressed it to his skin. Next came a swig of the water, a cut across the forearm with all the various types of knives, and finally a splash of the cleaner on his skin. Owen followed his example, hissing a bit when he sliced his arm open with the knives but Kevin nodded once he and the Doctor were done.

"Okay then," Kevin said. "So the gates to Hell. Are they closed?"

Dean looked pained when he shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Sam...Sam was going to die. If he completed the trials he would've died."

Kevin went from a hardened warrior to a little kid in the span of a heartbeat, gun dropping as he clicked the safety on. "I see. So...who are these guys, and where's Sam?"

"This is Owen-"

"Dr. Owen Harper," Owen said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right. And this is the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"Hello Kevin," the Doctor said. "I've heard a lot about you. Heard you're quite the special kind of guy."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kevin tucked the gun in the back of his pants and led the way down one of the staircases to the area below. "So I guess I need to keep translating then, huh?"

"Well we might have good news there," Dean said. "The Doctor has a machine that should be able to translate the rest of the Demon Tablet, and a new one we found. We just need a sample of the notes you have to feed to the TARDIS."

Kevin stopped and turned to face them. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I mean it might not work of course, but if it does...then no more translating for you, man. You're off the hook."

"As off the hook as I can get. I doubt the demons will ever leave me alone," Kevin said. He stepped over to a huge table in the middle of a collection of bookcases. Spread out across it were tons of papers and notes. "I was scraping together what I thought was worth keeping. I was going to burn the info on the trials."

Owen reached out and grabbed one of the papers. "Bathe in the blood of a hellhound?"

"Yeah. Not an easy thing to do," Dean said, grabbing a handful and handing them to the Doctor. "Will that do?"

"Should be more than enough. Can you give me a ride back to the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked. "And is it alright if I park it in here next time?"

"Sure, that's fine. You two gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

"As long as no one pulls a gun on me again, I'm all good," Owen said, taking a seat.

"Alright. Just...don't go exploring, yeah? Don't really like people going through my home," Dean said.

"Got it. Get going then," Owen said. "I'll stay right here."

Dean nodded and headed back up the stairs with the Doctor, and a moment later the metal door opened and closed. Owen grabbed another paper, gaze skimming over it as Kevin took a seat across from him.

"So, Kevin Tran, all of this angel and demon shit is real, huh?"

"I wish it wasn't and I think I'm still in denial about it all, but yeah," Kevin said. "Why are you with them?"

"I'm not quite human," Owen said. "And don't shoot me over that, I'm not any danger to any of you, I just don't die right. We're trying to figure it out, and Dean and Sam happen to be experts."

"They have a habit of _literally_ bringing Hell down on people, so be careful," Kevin said. "My life turned to shit as soon as they entered it." He folded his arms and buried his head in them, head thudding against the wood of the table. "Not that I'm not grateful to them keeping me alive as long as they have or whatever."

"Then you're not a hunter?" Owen asked. "I mean you didn't grow up that way. The way Dean and Sam talked made it seem they were."

"No," Kevin said, and when he looked up at Owen, he looked like he was on the border of a panic attack. "I never wanted any of this. I don't want to be a prophet. I don't want demons and angels breathing down my neck and killing my family and friends and torturing me but that's the short stick _God_ decided to give me and just." He let out a shuddering breath, eyes refocusing. "Sorry, I've just had no one to rant and scream at in awhile."

"I can tell," Owen said. "Seriously, feel free. We'll probably never see each other again, so what the hell?"

Kevin gave a nervous smile. "Thanks. Dean and Sam keep saying they get it but I know they don't. I had my whole life planned and ready to go and then everything just...went up and smoke."

"I can sympathize," Owen said, looking down at the table. "Most people I work with...that's how our lives were. Good, everything on track. This supernatural, alien type stuff has a habit of giving people rude awakenings."

"Haven't met any aliens yet, thankfully. Think my brain would explode," Kevin said with a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Hate to burst your bubble kid, but the Doctor? Definitely an alien. And the TARDIS is definitely a space ship," Owen said, grinning.

"I could've been so much better off not knowing that, you know that right?" Kevin shook his head but there was a smile on his face. "Nah, I figured it was just a matter of time before aliens became real. So is that what you are then? Some type of alien hunter?"

"You could say that. I was a doctor first," Owen said. "Was about to get married."

"Let me guess. Some alien came and killed someone important to you. It's how most hunters get started, according to Dean and Sam," Kevin said.

"That what happened with them?" Owen asked.

"Their dad actually," Kevin said. "They were raised hunters."

"That would explain the insane paranoia. Which seems to have rubbed off on you," Owen said.

"Nah, that came from me," Kevin said with a strained smile. "Being chased by demons for a few years makes you learn how to make sure they aren't following you around."

"Ah."

"Don't get me wrong though," Kevin said. "Just because I hate this life and everything it brought me doesn't mean I don't think Dean and Sam aren't amazing people. Because they are. They've done a lot to help save me and the world, a few times actually."

"Saving the world always comes with a price," Owen said. "Unfortunately, the ones who know the most know how to save it too, and we all get saddled with that price."

"That's what Dean keeps telling me," Kevin said. "And it gets really frustrating to hear that often."

"Yeah whenever Jack said it to me, it pissed me too," Owen said with a grin.

The sound of the scraping engine of the TARDIS echoed throughout the bunker, and suddenly a blue police box began to materialize at the other end of the table. Dean and the Doctor emerged once it had solidified, though the Doctor hovered by the doorway with a wide smile on his face.

"Well it seems to be enough. It's taking quite a bit longer than expected but I'd give it an hour or so and we can sort through whatever's been translated to see if we've got something we can use," the Doctor said. "So, anyone know any good card games?"

-.-

Four hours later, and they had a fully printed translation of the Reaper Tablet and the rest of the Demon Tablet, but sadly, that wasn't the automatic answer to all their problems.

"How does that small hunk of rock contain this much information?" Owen tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, but that was pretty much impossible. "This is my 20th page of nothing. Why does God speak in such flowery language?"

"Because he's a dick. Imagine doing this without the fancy machines," Kevin said from across the table.

"I wish I had figured out how to sonic paper," the Doctor said, tapping his temple as he flipped another page.

"Cheer up, I think I found something, but I don't think anyone is going to like it," Dean said, getting to his feet. "Says here, if you look past all the super wordy crap, that when one wishes to rob Reapers of their immortality, they must find the Brace of Suppression in the depths of Purgatory and force them to wear it."

"Alright, so it's off to Purgatory for me," Owen said.

"It's not that simple," Dean said, his gaze angry as it flicked between the three of them. "You don't just _waltz_ into Purgatory and then back out again. And it's not a pretty place either, and this shit doesn't even say where these so called depths of Purgatory are."

"No, it is that simple," Owen said. "I want to be human again. If this brace of whatever can 'rob' me of my immortality, than I want it. I want to be able to die like a normal man."

"Well hold on, we don't even know any details about this thing," the Doctor said. "Normally I'm okay with that but this is your life, Owen. If we put that on you without really understanding what it does, you could end up dying before you would like to."

"So?"

Dean tensed and straightened. "So you don't just get to risk your life like that. I say we take this slow. I said we'd help you, right? And this is our area of expertise. To get to Purgatory, we're going to have to find a reaper. I say once we have one, we squeeze him for as much information about this brace as we can."

"We aren't going to torture anyone, Dean," the Doctor said.

"We have ways to get information out of people back at the Hub. They're a bit painful but it's not like they'll be tortured," Owen said. "Let's do this your way then. We find this reaper, find out more information if we can, and then get me into Purgatory."

Dean sighed. "I guess that's the best plan we got."

"Actually," Kevin said. "It's your only plan. Good luck with that."

-.-

"So let me get this straight. We're going to find a reaper, have him carry you two to Purgatory, and then _leave_ you two there to find your way back." Jack leaned back in his chair. I mean, it's apparent you guys are crazy, but where would you like me to _start_ in poking holes in this plan."

The Doctor paced behind where Owen and Dean sat on the other side of Jack's desk, but he stopped to reply. "Jack, I hate it more than you do, but I don't see any other leads on making Owen mortal."

"Okay, fine. Do you even know where to find a reaper to get you there?" Jack asked, arms folding across his chest.

"No, but this has a list." Dean set the guidebook he and Sam had brought with them originally on the desk. "I'm sure we can find one nearby, and with all these extra bodies it'll be easy to catch one."

"We're people, not just bodies," Owen said.

"I know that. Damn you guys are so nit-picky," Dean said. "So are we doing this?"

"Yes. But I'm going with you down to Purgatory," Jack said. "I can't die. I'm a valuable ally to have if that place is as much of a death trap as Cas made it out to be."

"Cas told you about it?" Owen glanced over at Dean to see the hunter's expression guarded. "I'm surprised."

"I'm just saying I'm coming along," Jack said.

"Okay, deal. I'll take Owen and whoever else to go track down one of these reapers," Dean said, grabbing the guidebook and shoving it back in his jacket pocket.

"Sounds like a plan. Take Gwen and Donna if she wants to. Ianto and Martha are doing some research and going through those translations you brought back for your brother," Jack said.

Dean's smile was tense as Owen got to his feet. "Still getting used to this working with others business."

"I've got a good team," Jack said, gaze sliding over to Owen. "You're in good hands."

"Let's go before Jack gets anymore sentimental. It's a bit disturbing," Owen said, shoving Dean the rest of the way out the door.

The Doctor closed the door behind them before facing Jack, hands clasped behind his back. "I know what you're thinking Jack. You think that if this brace can give Owen his mortality back, maybe it can do the same for you. You...shouldn't get your hopes up."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not the man I used to be, Doctor. At one point, I would see this as an opportunity to try and find some answers, but that's not my main concern here. Fixing Owen is the most important thing."

"Why do you want him to regain his mortality so badly Jack?" the Doctor asked. "Why wouldn't you want to keep someone around that could potentially live as long as you do?"

"Because past experience has taught me that the last thing Owen wants is to live forever. I can survive living on my own for however long I must. Even if that is forever. Owen wouldn't be working so hard to escape that fate if it wasn't something he wanted to avoid at all costs," Jack said. "You didn't see him when I tried to resurrect him, when he was a dead man walking. If it came down to me wearing that brace, or him...I would give up my chance of mortality any day. I want to go so that I can help him chase down what he wants."

The Doctor continued to stare into Jack's eyes for a little while longer before nodding. "I'm sorry. I passed judgment too quickly. I should've known that you are no longer the man I remember way back in 1941."

"You're not the same man either Doctor."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the Doctor was no longer looking at him, gaze faraway.

"I don't know."

-.-

Owen passed his spare gun over to Donna, waving it a bit when she raised an eyebrow and didn't take it. "You gonna arm yourself or what?"  
"Guns aren't my thing thanks," Donna said.

"Lady, we're going up against a reaper. Bullets won't do much but c'mon. Safety, a little bit," Dean said.

"I have a name, Rapunzel Eyes, so use it," Donna snapped.

Gwen snorted and put her own gun in her holster. "Good to know a bloke can be more rude than you, huh Owen?"

"Yeah, yeah, can I drive?"

"You don't have a valid license and we're going all the way to London," Gwen said.

"They never pull over the Torchwood car, c'mon. Please Gwennie."

"Oh Jesus, just don't call me that ever again," Gwen said with an eye roll as she tossed him the keys. "And don't tell Jack I let you drive. Any of you. Lips sealed."

Donna mimed zipping her mouth shut and gestured for them to lead the way to the garage. Settling into the driver's seat was weird, and in a way, comforting, like Owen was really getting back to his job. There was an awkward moment when both Gwen and Dean went for shotgun, but Dean ended up backing down and getting in the back.

"So not only do you get great pay but you get a car no one can pull over. That would make our job so much easier," Dean said. "Though we're a bit more secretive than you guys."

"We're plenty secret," Owen said as he got them out to the main roads.

"Ha! Secret my arse. All of London knows about you lot. Though a good half think its all lies, but they've still heard of you," Donna said.

"Thanks for the blow to our self-esteem. Where'd the Doctor pick you up anyways?" Owen asked.

"I materialized in his TARDIS when I was walking down the aisle for my wedding, actually," Donna said.

Gwen laughed and turned to look back at her. "So all this alien crap messed up your wedding too?"

"What happened to you?" Donna asked.

"Oh, an alien impregnated me with a baby the night before my wedding. Apparently the birthing process required the mother to rip the baby out in front of all our families," Gwen said, her voice breaking off into a joined laughter with Donna.

"What the hell, seriously?" Dean asked. "So glad the aliens seem to like this side of the Atlantic. Though there was this one time I thought we were dealing with aliens."

"What did it end up being?" Gwen asked.

"Fairies."

"No, no, you're not getting away with not explaining that one further. What, did you become Oberon's bitch?" Owen asked.

"Hey, that's a touchy subject," Dean said.

The hunter began to tell his story, and Owen let himself fade out of the conversation, instead just listening and watching the other three talk. It was similar to the other night at Ianto's. At some point, Gwen's hand reached across the gap between their seats to twine with Owen's free one.

Something about Gwen and Ianto's need to touch him and take care of him helped settle the never-ending unease in his chest. He hadn't been gone long, but it was enough to lose track of where he fit in the team, and it didn't change the fact that he had still died. It was traumatic, even if he didn't want to talk about it, and even if he shoved it to the very back of his mind, it helped to listen and feel the normalcy returning. Gwen's laughter, her hand in his, even though there was no romantic or sexual attachments to the gesture, it all helped him feel like he was settling back into his skin.

"In the end, my almost husband got what was coming to him," Donna said with a small shrug.

"Seems like a total waste of space if you ask me," Dean said.

Donna blew out a sigh. "Yeah, maybe. This car travel gets a whole lot slower once you're used to the TARDIS. How much longer to go?"

"Two more hours, sweetheart. I'd take a nap if I were you," Owen said.

"Great. Rapunzel eyes, give me that plaid shirt of yours for a pillow," Donna said.

Dean obeyed with a minimal amount of griping and soon Donna was curled up in her seat and out like a light. It didn't take long for Gwen to follow her example, though she kept her hand tightly clasped with Owen's. After a moment, Dean cleared his throat and Owen glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Something you need?" Owen asked.

"Just. Are you two a thing? You and Gwen."

Owen turned his gaze back to the road and brought Gwen's hand up to run his lips over the back of it as he thought before letting it drop back between the seats. "No. She married Rhys, not me. We fucked around a bit before that and I...I do love her like a sister I suppose, I'm just not so good at admitting it, to her or myself."

"They're your family. Torchwood is, yeah? I get that."

"There was one woman. Tosh. I loved her, just didn't realize it until it was too late," Owen said, coughing a bit to try and clear the tightness in his chest.

"Tosh was the one who died when you did too, wasn't she?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was. She was brilliant, and smart, and beautiful but I was always so _cold_ to her because I didn't want to let myself feel after I lost Katie." Owen blinked back a few tears that were threatening, not too keen on losing control while he was driving. "Sorry, I just haven't ever talked to anyone about this. Never got the chance."

"It's all good. Never been a big fan of the touchy-feely stuff myself, though I'm starting to think maybe talking about it all isn't so bad," Dean said. "Can I ask who Katie was?"

"She was my fiancé." Owen's hand tightened around Gwen's. "She would've handled all this alien shit like a pro, if she had gotten the chance."

"Yeah. You should tell me about her. If you want."

"You sure?" Owen asked.

Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Dean nodded. "Doesn't do anyone any good if you bottle it up. Hell, I'm even taking my own advice. Sam and I have talked more in the lasts few weeks than we have in years. So if you wanna tell me about her, do it. I'm happy to hear it."

Owen let out a shuddering breath, and with his eyes rooted on the road, he began to talk. Memories of Katie, memories he had locked up and buried and never told anyone, poured out. Her voice, her hobbies, the night they met, their first date, the night she called him in the middle of the night and read him a poem she had written after a dream of them getting married. The night he proposed.

Somehow, he managed not to cry. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking about the bad times, but talking about the good made him feel lighter. Owen hadn't known what a weight Katie had been in his chest until the burden began to lift.

"You're a pretty amazing guy, letting me prattle on that long," Owen said, voice strained.

"Don't stroke my ego too much," Dean said, flashing him a smile in the mirror.

"Yeah, whatever. You can do the same, you know. I mean I just bared my friggen' soul to you. If that's not trust, I don't know what is," Owen said.

"You know surprisingly Owen, I might take you up on that. One day. Not now because I think Gwen's waking up," Dean said. "But some day."

Owen glanced over at her and saw her eyelids flutter as she began to shift. "Morning sweetheart."

Gwen pinched his palm and he jerked his hand out of hers with a hiss. "Don't call me that, you pig." There was a smile on her face though when Owen snuck another look. "How much longer?"

"A half hour."

Gwen groaned and curled back up in her seat. "Yeah I'm going back to sleep, you two have fun."

Owen didn't comment that she grabbed his hand again before falling asleep.

-.-

"So an all powerful reaper, who you know, is a master of death or whatever, is a regular old bloke named Kenny?" Donna asked. "And we're going to pin him down when he leaves that pizza shop?"

"Death has a thing for pizza so his workers do too, I don't know," Dean said. "Just deal with it."

"Excuse you," Donna shoved him out his door and then climbed out on her side.

Owen and Gwen exchanged a look before getting out as well. They had parked at a meter two streets away from the pizza shop. Owen moved to look over Dean's shoulder at the reaper guidebook.

"Kenny leaves Conrad's Pizzeria on Worthers Street in London at 18:16 every day," Owen read off. He glanced over at the Pizzeria. "Okay well there's two alleyways on either side. We wait for him to walk by and then nab him."

"No, better if I approach him up front," Dean said.

"And do what?" Donna asked. "It's not like you can just go ahead and pull a gun on him in the middle of London."

Dean beamed at him. "If I have to I will. C'mon."

"This is going to go so well," Gwen said under her breath.

"You think so?" Owen asked as they followed Dean down the street.

"Sarcasm, Owen dear. Sarcasm."

As they approached the pizzeria, Owen glanced down to see his watch turn to 18:16 exactly. Ahead of them, the door opened and a pale, middle aged balding man wearing a way too big suit for his slim frame emerged, box of pizza in hand.

"Kenny, isn't it?" Dean called out.

The man looked up and froze. "Oh no. No. No. Not you."

"Don't run, you know I'll hunt you down if you do," Dean said.

"Christ, alright. But can we not do this here?" Kenny asked in a hushed voice.

Owen looked at the passerby's. "Yeah, good plan. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Not particularly. Especially not with you," Kenny said, gaze disdainful when he looked at Owen.

"Rude," Donna said. "Get in the car, Death-Boy."

"Alright, alright, lead the way."

"It's a three hour ride back to Cardiff so you better get used to my lovely face," Owen said.

"Cardiff? Really?" Kenny asked as they guided him back towards the car.

"God you're all always so whiny," Dean said. He opened the back car door. "Ditch the pizza and get in the middle seat."

"What? But I'm hungry!"

Dean grabbed the pizza box and shoved it into Owen's hands. "Get in the car."

Kenny obeyed and Owen tossed the keys to Gwen.

"I'm gonna eat this so you drive," Owen said.

Kenny ended up between Donna and Dean, and he glowered at Owen up front as they began to drive. "Alright, what is it that you want?"

"We want to get to Purgatory," Dean said. "Also just a few other questions."

"What's in it for me? And don't give me that 'I'll owe you a favor' bullshit. I know what happened to Ajay. Whatever you're planning, I don't want your enemies tracing it back to me like they did him," Kenny said.

"So why don't you just poof on out of here?" Donna asked.

"Have you met the Winchesters? Seriously?" Kenny asked.

"Seems nice enough to me," Owen said in between bites of pizza.

"Your cross them and they'll hunt you until they take you down. Everyone around them has a habit of dying, so I'd bail out now if I were you," Kenny said. "Besides, you're a half breed, you should be able to travel through the veil on your own."

"Half breed is a bit rude don't you think?" Gwen asked.

"I may be a half breed, but I'm still the King of Weevils," Owen said.

"So? Death is King of Reapers and I don't give a shit what he says. Just ferry them across yourself," Kenny said. "After you learn how to of course."

"I don't know how."

Kenny burst into laughter, which Donna silenced with a slap against the back of his head. "Sorry, it's just the so called King can't even preform the basic function of his biology."

"And yet I still have your pizza," Owen said. "So, can you get us there?"

"Why do you want to go there so bad anyways?" Kenny asked.

"That's not any of your damn business," Dean said. "We want three of us transported."

"That sort of mojo comes with a price. In fact, I already have one. You, Mr. King of Weevils, will do my job once a year."

"No," Dean said. "Trust me Owen, it's not worth it."

"Oh calm down," Kenny said. "You had to do an actual reaper's job. I'm rogue. It's not nearly as bad."

"Still no," Dean said.

"Hey hold on. What's your job?" Owen asked. "What would I be doing?"

"Ferrying souls, as long as someone pays the right price," Kenny said.

"That's worse. You're basically asking him to be a gun for hire," Dean said. "What else do you want?"  
"The Doctor might be able to weigh in. He's got more power than we do," Donna said. "Is there anywhere you've wanted to go but couldn't?"

Kenny blew out a sigh. "A vacation out of this galaxy would be nice. We don't have the mojo to travel that far. Could this Doctor of yours pull off something that big?"

"Yeah, we do it all the time. Is that satisfactory for everyone?" Donna asked.

"Hopefully your enemies won't track me down that far. Deal. Now can I have _some_ of my pizza?"

Owen threw the empty pizza box back at him and smirked when he squawked.

-.-

Kenny was not overly impressed by the Hub, and when he shook hands with Jack, he recoiled and glared at them. "You didn't tell me I'd be ferrying this guy across."

"Seriously, all you do is whine. What's the problem now?" Dean asked.

Owen, Dean, and Jack stood on Jack's side of the desk, Kenny on the other with Gwen and the Doctor guarding the door. Kenny looked a lot more keen on bolting after shaking Jack's hand.

"Do you know how hard it is to move a guy through the veil that not even Death could reap? Because I don't, and I'm not sure I want to know," Kenny said.

"What can we add to the price?" the Doctor asked.

Owen glanced at him, a bit startled by the stone cold look in the Time Lord's eyes.

"Nothing. There's nothing. Then again, I did smell that fallen angel," Kenny said. "If I can take him to Purgatory, that'd help. Still wouldn't be enough though."

"Why do you want to take Cas to Purgatory?" Dean asked sharply.

"I have old clients who would be very pleased to have him delivered. All you have to do is keep him alive. But you need to add something else to the pot," Kenny said. "Or no deal."

"Okay. I'll cover your job while you're gone. I'll take care of your clients two days a year," Owen said.

Kenny grinned, an expression that made Owen's heart drop to his stomach. "Deal. More than worth my services."

"Owen, are you crazy?" Jack demanded.

"Look, I don't think any of you understand how badly I want to get what I need. Any price is worth it," Owen said.

"You don't want to be a reaper's bitch. Trust me, I know," Dean said.

"Yeah well this is my choice and I've made it. You've got yourself a deal. We shaking on this?" Owen asked.

"I settle my deals like a demon-"

"Hell no, no one wants to kiss you, just fucking shake on it," Dean said.

Owen held his hand out. "Seriously, try to kiss me and I'll rip your throat out."

"Such spoil sports, fine," Kenny said, shaking his hand. "So when we doing this move?"

"As soon as possible," Dean said. "Let us get our weapons though."

"Right, right, take your time," Kenny said.

"Gwen, gather the others in the main part of the Hub. Dean, what kind of weapons?" Jack asked.

"A machete is the best. Guns run out of bullets after all," Dean said.

"Have Ianto get us something like that," Jack called after Gwen.

"How will you get _out_ of Purgatory?" the Doctor asked, still eyeing the reaper.

"That's all on you. Once I came back from dropping them off, you owe me a trip anywhere in the universe," Kenny said.

The Doctor crossed the room in two quick steps, fisting his hands in Kenny's suit jacket and yanking him forward. "Now you listen to me _Kenny_. You aren't going anywhere until I know they can get back out."

"Dean Winchester knows the way out. He's just gotta be strong enough to take the three of you back out," Kenny said. "So unhand me. Their escape plan is _not_ my problem."

The Doctor released him and turned towards Dean. "Well what _is_ the plan?"

"The back door for Purgatory only lets humans through. There's a ritual I can do that allows you through as well, but it's a bit painful on my end. I'll be fine though," Dean said.

"So we're literally putting our lives in your hands. Fantastic," Jack said.

Owen glanced at Kenny, the reaper's earlier words echoing back to him but he shoved it all aside. They regrouped with the rest of their team in the main part of the Hub and Ianto handed over a machete and hunting knife to both Jack and Owen.

"Come back safe. Both of you," Ianto said.

Jack leaned forward to give Ianto a gentle kiss, and he murmured something none of them could hear, earning himself a smile from the tea-boy. Ianto gave Owen an awkward hug, and then Martha hugged them each as well. For a moment, Gwen didn't move and then she flung herself towards Owen, wrapping him tight and giving him a quick, tight kiss against his lips, and the same for Jack.

"Don't you dare throw your lives away. Understand me?" She pointed a finger at them both. Owen grabbed her finger and lowered it.

"Crystal clear," he said, hand lingering on hers before he pulled away completely.

"We done with this touchy feely crap?" Kenny asked. "I'm sick of this already."

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, not seeming too concerned with Sam's worried look. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good to go. You guys good?"

"Let's get this over with," Owen said.

-.-

Purgatory was not what Owen expected; a forest with bare, skeletal trees, fog swirling around their ankles, and a bed of dead leaves covering the ground. Owen tightened his grip on the machete, and he turned to look at Kenny, who was glancing around with a bit of a nervous look in his eyes.

"Something got you on edge, Kenny-boy?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, the half-breed is like a god damn beacon in this place. So ask your questions so I can get the hell out," Kenny said.

"Right we need to know where the Brace of Suppression is and what it will do if Owen wears it."

"That? Yeah, no clue. I can tell you it's here, but the memory of the actual location and purpose was wiped from every reaper's memory by Death about 20,000 years ago. I can feel its energy though, so I don't know why you can't," Kenny said, gesturing towards Owen.

"Okay, then point us in the right direction," Jack said, voice sharp as his gaze tracked over the line of trees.

"Head west. Feels pretty far away too, probably a few days at least," Kenny said. "Don't know why you want it but have fun I guess. Try not to die, I don't want that Doctor guy harassing me the rest of my life." He turned around and blinked out of existence, leaving the four of them alone.

"Cas, can you feel where the Brace is?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, no. I wish I could be more of a help," Cas said. "Perhaps we can find a way to activate Owen's powers and he can track it."

"By what, killing me again?" Owen asked.

"We really should've planned this out better," Jack said.

"Too late now. We better start moving," Dean said. "Standing still here never ends well, especially if there's people out specifically Cas' head."

"You don't make many friends do you?" Owen asked as they began walking.

"Purgatory does not contain people you want to be friends with," Cas said. "And my powers are almost gone, but I can still sense that we already have Leviathan on our scent. Dean, we should be moving."

"Leviathan?" Jack asked.

"Talk and walk," Dean said, settling into a light jog. "We fought them last time. They were pretty close to turning the world into their own private buffet but we managed to lock them up back here. They are, understandably, still pissed at us for it."

"What do they look like?" Owen asked.

"Human, until their face turns into a huge mouth of teeth," Dean said. "Best if we can avoid them as long as possible."

"Dean!"

Cas' shout alerted them just enough to skid to a halt as a figure tore out of the brush ahead of them, human in shape, but as it opened its mouth and growled, rows of fangs were revealed. Dean lunged forward and lopped off its head in a spray of blood, but before Owen could react, he was seized from behind.

He kicked back and caught whatever had him in the knee, not that it did much to help. Grunting, he grabbed the creature's arms and flipped him over his shoulder before lunging with his machete and severing its head as well. It went limp, eyes wide and staring with its lips twisted in a snarl and a mouthful of fangs like Dean's opponent.

He couldn't help but shake as he straightened, staring at the dead creature beneath him. Owen hadn't really killed much, even in all his time working at Torchwood, and it still made his palms sweaty and something in his chest tighten uncomfortably. Jack grabbed his arm and tugged him along into a run, the action shaking him out of his thoughts.

They didn't stop running for awhile, but when they did, Owen was sucking in heaving breaths of air.

"Okay, I think all this is doing is showing me how out of shape I am," Owen said, grabbing his knees. "Also, what the hell were those things?"

"Vampires," Dean said, pacing around in front of them. "Most the ones around here are nasty but there's another...he's cool. If we can find him, he might be able to help us."

"You're friends with one of those things?" Owen asked.

"Hey, if aliens can be good so can monsters, I guess," Jack said. "What does he look like?"

"Tall, kinda stocky, looks like he's from the 1920s or something," Dean said.

"So kinda like that?" Owen asked, straightening and pointing passed Dean as a man stepped into the clearing to join them.

He watched as Dean's expression broke out into a wide grin, a look of happiness Owen hadn't yet seen in his time getting to know the man, and Dean stepped forward to hug the new man close.

"Benny, good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same, brother, but seeing you here means something bad must've happened," Benny said, clapping Dean on the back before pulling away. He tipped his cap at the rest of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for something," Dean said. "It's called the Brace of Suppression. You ever heard of it?"

"Rumors. Those rat creatures have a tendency to cluster around that area so I wouldn't go running on in," Benny said. "You're better off just heading home and getting out of here."

"Benny, you know how I am. I'm not leaving until we get what we came for," Dean said. "Besides, Owen here is King of the Weevils. He should be able to get them to move out of the way if he wants."

"Maybe we're putting a bit too much faith in my abilities and you still haven't told us exactly who this guy is," Owen said. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," Benny said. "Last time Dean was in Purgatory, I helped him escape. 'Course he had to take me on out with him but that wasn't some big hardship."

"If you escaped, how'd you end up back here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you never explained that to me either," Cas said.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, gaze flickering up to Benny a few times. "I uh..."

"He needed someone here to help his brother," Benny said. "Something about closing the gates of Hell. Figured it was worth going back to Purgatory for. Kinda glad I stayed behind, otherwise you wouldn't have anyone help you figure this out."

"We're happy to have you," Jack said with a smile. "Vampire or not."

"And we're taking you topside this time," Dean said, giving Benny a hard stare. "Whether you like it or not."

"If you insist brother," Benny said with a short nod. "The place those creatures tend to gather is about a four day walk. We should get moving. Catching up can wait."

"Yeah, yeah of course." Dean gave Owen an odd look and then gestured for Benny to lead the way.

Owen and Jack exchanged looks of their own and followed after the other three. Sure, they didn't know the guy, but Dean was their resident expert on Purgatory, so they weren't going to complain. Owen just hoped he'd be able to preform when they need him to.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be posting a non-censored version of this on my Ao3 account, so you'll have to go there if you want the smutty version of this story. Reviews are loved. I don't own Supernatural or Torchwood or Doctor Who.**

Owen yanked his machete out of the wood, trying to ignore the way the severed head of the rugaru stared at him when it tumbled to the ground. Four hours in and the whole killing thing still wasn't easy.

"And that was what, again?" Jack asked once they resumed walking.

"A rugaru. Up in the real world, the only way to kill them is by burning them up nice and crispy. Down here it doesn't matter so much," Dean said. "They all come back anyways."

"Why do they all have to look human though? Makes this killing business a bit more difficult," Owen said.

"If it helps, they are abominations," Cas said.

"You called _me_ an abomination, so no, that doesn't help though thanks for trying I guess," Owen said.

"So what kind of beasty are you then?" Benny asked.

"I'm part Weevil," Owen said. "You know, those rat type guys. Apparently I'm their King."

"Charming."

"So what do we do for food?" Jack asked. "And what happens when night falls?"

"I can keep watch," Benny said. "Don't really sleep. As far as food goes...well, we just cut up whatever we find. I don't need to eat though so that's all on you."

"Isn't that some form of cannibalism?" Owen asked, not wanting to think too hard about it but unable to resist his somewhat morbid curiosity.

"They're still monsters," Dean said. "As long as you cook it well, we'll be fine."

"Fantastic," Owen said.

Another three hours and the muted grey sunlight began to fade away to darkness. They took down some weird monster that looked like Medusa's offspring and then set up camp in a clearing. Dean had been smart enough to bring along some flint to start the fire. Benny vanished when they started cooking to keep the parameter somewhat secure, and also because the sight of the meat preparation apparently grossed him out.

"We'll want to get moving as soon as it's light," Dean said. "And bank the fire as soon as we're done cooking. It'll attract attention if it goes for much longer."

"So what about warmth?" Owen asked, tugging his jacket tighter.

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to him with a smirk. "There you go you wimp."

"Wound my pride all you want, I've got none left," Owen said. He meant it as a joke, and clearly Dean took it that way, but when Owen looked at Jack, there was a worried look in his eyes.

As Dean finished cooking, a melodic sort of whistle pierced the air, the opening bars of Hall of the Mountain King. It cut off in the middle of the melody, and a beat later, Dean finished whistling it. Owen raised an eyebrow when Dean passed him a handful of meat.

"What was that?"

"A signal. Eat quick. We'll have company soon," Dean said.

Owen glanced down at the meat and then ate it without really trying to taste it. He just wanted to shut up the hunger pains in his gut.

"This place never gets dull does it?" Jack asked as he finished off his portion. "You know, I can handle whatever's coming this way if you guys want to run instead."

"Don't be stupid," Owen said.

"You may be immortal but we still have strength in numbers," Cas said. "There is no need for you to die."

There was a rustle in the brush and then Benny entered the clearing. "We've got Leviathan on our tail."

Dean dropped what he had left. "Okay, new plan. Everyone run."

-.-

"You know, you don't have to go this far just for a meal," Sam said.

Ianto set a plate of carefully prepared Italian beef in front of him. "The herbs will help. Trust me. Besides, it gives me an excuse to go all out and practice my cooking skills." He offered a smile. "No need to feel guilty."

Sam ducked his head. "Right. Thanks."

"I was wondering if I could ask more about those trials," Ianto said as he sat down across from the hunter. "Both to try and help you and to satisfy my own curiosity. I pride myself on knowing everything after all."

Sam laughed a bit at that, which Ianto counted as a small victory. "Sure. At this point I'm tired of bottling it all up anyways. That's all Dean and I have done our whole lives."

"Those who fight the monsters in the dark are the most broken down and closed off. It's something Jack said to me once," Ianto said. "Of course he forgot to mention that sometimes the monsters are the ones in our heads."

"Sometimes literally. I had Lucifer tormenting me for a few months about a year ago," Sam said, an odd expression on his face. "Hallucinations and all that."

Ianto shook his head. "You're a lot like Jack you know. Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or telling the truth."

"I wish it was a joke," Sam said. "Honestly, my life feels like a really bad joke most days."

"You could always laugh at it, even if it isn't funny. Sometimes it helps," Ianto said.

"Thanks. Not too keen on looking like I'm crazy though," Sam said. "But whatever. What did you want to know?"

"Well the phrasing of these trials is rather vague," Ianto said. "Especially the second trial."

Sam shoved a few more forkfuls of food in his mouth before speaking. "It...we had to deliver a soul from Hell to Heaven. So I went to Hell and found an innocent soul to release into Heaven using this ritual Dean knew. It's the same ritual he's going to use to bring Owen and Jack through if the portal rejects them for not being completely human."

"But how would you determine what soul was innocent?" Ianto asked.

Sam tapped his fork against the plate, avoiding Ianto's gaze. "There was this guy, Bobby, we knew. He pretty much raised us and because of some of our enemies are total douchebags, he ended up there instead of where he deserved."

"Though he is in a better place now, I am still sorry for your loss," Ianto said.

"I appreciate it. Dean and I don't talk about it much."

"I am lucky that the one I hold most dear can't seem to die," Ianto said. "Though Jack doesn't quite see it as a blessing."

"So you two are a...thing," Sam said.

Ianto shrugged. "More of an open relationship. Before they left he actually said I should attempt to woo you."

Sam nearly choked, eyes widening when he looked up at Ianto. "Wow. Didn't expect that."

"My apologies," Ianto said with an entirely unapologetic smile on his face.

"So is that what you've been doing all of this for?" Sam asked. He seemed a bit hurt by the idea and Ianto was quick to backtrack.

"No. Taking care of you and doing what I can to help is both a professional interest as well as just something I like to do for people," Ianto sad. "I joined Torchwood to help others after all."

"Sorry for thinking you had some ulterior motive. Usually people do," Sam said with a small shrug.

"There's no sense in us having ulterior motives when our lives are in each other's hands," Ianto said. "But if you are interested. In something else I mean...I am also interested."

Sam's smile was awkward and bashful, gaze flicking up and down a few times. "Uh, thanks. Are you always this direct or is it just something all British people have in common?"

"I'm Welsh," Ianto said. "And Jack's American."

"So your constant flirting is just you, alright then," Sam said.

"You'll have to forgive me of course, for coming on too strong and perhaps making you uncomfortable. It isn't often we get people who understand our work, people we can talk to about the oddities. I suppose I got a little ahead of myself," Ianto said.

"No. I don't mind. I just...I don't do long term anything. I've tried a few times and all of them have ended horribly," Sam said, pushing food around on his plate.

"I am sorry to hear that. I am not so optimistic as to think that you and I could ever hope for anything but something painfully temporary," Ianto said.

"Well I can't really deliver what you want," Sam said. "I'm so worn out all the time, I'm not exactly up for well...that."

"That is perfectly fine," Ianto said. "I merely made a suggestion. Now the food would actually help you if you put it in your mouth."

Sam obeyed, a smile still teasing his lips as he did so. "Thanks for the advice. So...could you tell me more about Torchwood? I actually...god this is going to sound so odd, I like...learning things. I mean even growing up, I hated my dad for dragging us around on hunts but I didn't mind learning the lore and how to fight and all that so when we come across something new I like to know everything about it."

Ianto smiled. "I find that trait quite endearing. I am much the same way. As I said, I get a bit offended when people know more about Cardiff and the Rift than I do."

Some of the tension seemed to leave Sam's shoulders, and he took a few more bites of food. "So how big was your team originally?"

"Well, originally I was based in Torchwood London, which was a lot bigger than the one here. Lots of agents and office workers," Ianto said. "There was a battle there, between the Cybermen and the Daleks, and we lost almost everyone. I escaped, and a few others did as well but I lost contact with them."

"Wait back up. Cybermen?"

Ianto talked to Sam throughout the dinner, telling him what he knew of the Cybermen and the Daleks, of a Slitheen mayor in Cardiff, about the Star Whale that had washed up in Cardiff Bay, all of it. He didn't dwell on the grisly details of Lisa's death, of her nearly killing them all.

"I still think though..." Ianto paused, tapping his fingers on the table. "That even with everything that happened when we lost Tosh and Owen, the worst thing I've ever experienced in Torchwood, or perhaps the worst encounter, were purely human."

Sam seemed to perk up at that, grabbing another few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. "Yeah, I think me and Dean would have to agree. What happened?"

"It was a family of cannibals out in the hills," Ianto said. "Absolutely psychotic."

"Oh yeah, we came across a family like that too," Sam said. "I was hoping maybe that was a onetime deal but figures if one group would do it, so would another."

"Really makes you question if humanity is worth saving sometimes," Ianto said.

"I wouldn't say that," Sam said. "Despite everything I've seen, I was still willing to sacrifice everything if it meant I could save just a few more people, or lock the demons in Hell for good. Even if most of them are scum, if there are even a few worth saving, I have to try."

Ianto paused a moment. "Excuse me, and feel free to punch me in the face after this, but I'm going to kiss you now because for some reason what you just said was amazing and blew me away."

Sam's eyes widened but then Ianto was tugging him over the short distance of the table and slamming their lips together. For a moment, neither moved, but then Sam's lips opened to his and Ianto took a quick taste before pushing Sam back.

"Not going to punch you in the face for that," Sam said after Ianto sat back down.

"Good. That would put a real damper on our continued friendship," Ianto said. "Would you like dessert?"

"Yeah. Unless that was a trick question," Sam said.

"I never have trick questions about dessert. I would consider such a thing practically criminal," Ianto said with a small duck of his head. He grabbed their dishes and placed them in the sink to wash later and then opened his freezer. "I have a theory about your condition by the way."  
"Uh...go on?"

Ianto quickly spooned out ice cream for them both and placed a bowl in front of Sam before taking his own seat. "These trials were meant to be completed. Your body is primed to sacrifice itself to close the gate. There's nowhere for that negative energy to go, so it sits within you, maintaining your body just enough despite the toll it takes so eventually you can cross the threshold and close the door."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "That's impressive. When did you come up with that?"

"I've been piecing it together as we read today," Ianto said. "It seems like the most logical explanation if one rules out all possible scientific explanations."

"That actually makes quite a bit of sense."

"Gwen and Martha are far too logical to think outside the box science gives them. I've always been a believer in things that are more say, mystical."

Sam took another bite of ice cream. "So what do we do then?"

"The best I can come up with is find a way to release that energy," Ianto said. "Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure how you could do that."

"You'll come up with something. You're resourceful," Sam said.

"I'm glad you think so," Ianto said. "How's your energy level?"

"I don't feel like passing out which is...odd for this late," Sam said.

"Good. My food will cure you yet," Ianto said. "We can watch the telly then. I mind as well introduce you to the fine British television programs."

"I look forward to it."

"I do have...one more question, a bit unrelated, if that's alright," Ianto said.

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug.

"If angels and demons all exist, what else from the Bible is true?" Ianto asked.

Sam shrugged beside him. "Not sure. The actual Biblical Apocalypse almost happened, but I'm not sure if that was something affecting people worldwide. I was a bit pre-occupied to do much research outside the States."

"Did it happen around 2008, maybe 2009?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, eyes narrowing. "How'd you-"

"Spike in natural disasters, and a few odd ghost stories from around that time. I'd have to check the records, but there was probably a spike in Rift activity as well," Ianto said with his ever pleasant smile.

Sam shook his head, his own smile tugging at his lips. "You really do make it your goal to know everything."

"It's a gift, but please, go on."

"It came down to Lucifer and Michael in the end, but angels need vessels, and the vessels have to give their consent before they can be used. I was the vessel for Lucifer," Sam said, his smile nervous and tight, as if he didn't know what other expression to make.

"That seems a bit on the unpleasant side," Ianto said.

"What made it even better was Dean was the vessel for Michael."

"Divine history replaying in mortal form," Ianto said. "Poetic I suppose. Since the world hasn't ended, I suppose you and Dean found a way to stop it."

"I said yes to Lucifer. Our brother, Adam, became the vessel for Michael, and I opened up the cage in Hell Lucifer came from and dragged all four of us in," Sam said. "Can't have an apocalypse if the main players are locked up after all. Spent a few months down in Hell, which actually translates to a few years for me. Then my memory gets a bit hazy. Some of it I blocked out, and some of it I just can't remember."

"Your accomplishments are far greater than mine. Part of me wants to thank you but I would hate to make you uncomfortable," Ianto said.

"You'd be the first person to do so. No one really knows what we did, at least no one left alive," Sam said. "It's selfish, but it would be nice."

"We risk our lives enough. We're entitled to a bit of selfishness," Ianto said. "That's what Jack says anyways."

"Well we actually have the time to do that now," Sam said, a noticeable amount of relief in his voice. "We have to take a break and help Cas readjust and wait for me to recover."

"So all the angels fell then?" Ianto asked. "Like Cas did? I would've thought we'd notice."

Sam shrugged. "The world is huge. They could've landed anywhere."

"What about Lucifer and Michael?" Ianto asked.

"We'd probably need the angel tablet to know for sure. I don't think either of them could stand to be human," Sam said. "Though Lucifer would probably survive longer."

"Oh?"

Sam grinned, a bit bitter. "Michael is worse than Lucifer. He believes humans are just as bad as Lucifer thinks, maybe even more, he just has less of a spine than Lucifer so he never rebelled."

"That's amazing," Ianto said, unable to keep the awe off his face as he stared at Sam.

Sam's brow furrowed. "What is?"

"You. You're one of the only people who can explain the nature of Lucifer and Michael, _divine beings _and have the experience to back it up," Ianto said. "Perhaps its a bit insensitive to say but...that's just what I think."  
"I could go without having the experience," Sam said, lips twisted in a wry smile. "But thanks for the silver lining."

"I'm sorry, I should've thought more before saying anything," Ianto said.

"It's fine. Really. I don't really talk about it. I never told anyone, never have anyone _to_ tell," Sam said. "Meeting you guys was probably a good thing. For all of us. Never really had any friends that have such a high chance of staying alive."

Ianto nodded. "That I can understand. We cut our ties with most everyone we knew when we joined Torchwood."

"Did Jack have something wise to say about that?" Sam asked.

"Oh of course," Ianto said. "Said the protectors of society are the ones who are often the most alone. It's true...but it doesn't have to be. We can find comfort in the few we manage to surround ourselves with."

Their eyes met across the table for an intense minute, and then Sam was leaning across to kiss Ianto once, soft, gentle, and barely there. When he pulled back, his gaze was unreadable, but there was a smile on his face.

"Perhaps...we should retire to the living room," Ianto said.

"Yeah. A little relaxing time would be nice."

-.-

"Okay this running thing can't go on forever. Let's just fight them!" Owen called out to Dean.

"I must agree. Dean, it is foolish to think we can outrun them," Cas said.

Dean came to a halt and the others did the same. "Fine. But if we have to run again, we do. Decapitate them and get the head as far from the body as possible, clear?"

"Oh I'm sure your team's all ready to take us."

Owen whirled around to see six figures bleed out of the darkness and into the moonlight. At the head was a woman in a business suit, long red hair and a shark-like smile on her face.

"Dean. Cas. It's been much too long."

"Hey Dick Roman. I see you've lost your dick," Dean said.

"Still so witty," the woman said. "I heard you were back. I couldn't resist the urge to take you down myself this time."

"How sweet."

Dean lunged forward and all hell broke loose. The oh so human faces burst into rows of teeth, forked tongues, and black tentacles as they attacked. Owen got in a lucky hit, beheading the first one and then kicking its head off into the brush. The next one tackled him to the ground easily, and he wriggled beneath it, trying to get a good grip on it as he wedged his elbow up into its neck. It was just enough to keep the thing from ripping his face off, but he was powerless otherwise.

The thing wailed as a machete sliced its head off, splattering Owen with black sludge and who knew what else, and he had just enough time to give Dean a nod of thanks before the hunter was fighting off another. Owen kicked the head out of the way and then turned to help Jack, but before he could move a pair of claws yanked him back and one of the beasts bit into his shoulder, hard.

He shouted, the sound coming out somewhere between a roar and a howl and then Owen whirled, sinking his hand into the Leviathan's neck and severing it with a brutal yank of his arm. Panting, he stared down at his hand, which looked entirely normal except for the long, Weevil like claws extending from where his nails used to be.

There was a brief moment of panic, but then he realized everything was quiet and he turned to face the others. As he turned, he felt the claws retract, and when he got a good look around, he noticed the Leviathan were gone and his team was staring at him.

"So...did we win?" he asked.

"Dick got away so we'll have to be on our guard. You..." Dean trailed off, shaking his head.

"That sound was like twenty of them Weevils howling," Benny said. "Sure you aren't full Weevil?"

"Yeah, positive. Less positive now but still in the positive area," Owen said, glancing down at his hands a few more times to make sure they were back to normal.

When he looked over at Jack, the man was staring at him with a hardened expression, like he didn't recognize Owen, like Owen wasn't who he thought he was. It made something ache down to Owen's core but he shoved the hurt away to deal with later. Now wasn't exactly the time for an existential crisis.

"We need to keep moving," Dean said. "And...try not to turn into a creepy monster when we're not looking."

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

Owen hesitated as the others began walking once more, and after another look down at his hands, followed after them. They travelled another two miles before Dean deemed them in a safe enough spot to sleep.

"We'll scale the trees," Dean said. "Best if we sleep higher up. It won't make a huge difference but you never know."

"I'll keep watch again," Benny said. "Try and get a good night's rest. If we've got the head Leviathan on our trail I don't think we can afford being too sleepy."

"That last fight wasn't so bad," Jack said as he began to climb a tree.

"I almost got my arm ripped off," Owen said, climbing up another a good ten feet away.

"Well it healed fine, didn't it?" Jack asked.

Owen glanced down at his arm. "Yeah. Guess more of those genes are getting activated."

No one elaborated on what it could mean. In the end, Dean and Owen ended up stretched out on thick tree branches across from one another, with Jack and Cas on the opposite side of the clearing in their own makeshift nest.

"Hope you don't move much in your sleep," Dean said quietly.

"Even if I fall apparently I'll be fine," Owen said. His tone was a bitter. "Sorry. Maybe I should be grateful, but honestly, all I ever wanted was to die. I thought I finally got that after everything but...now I'm some immortal freak."

"Dying's not that great," Dean said, picking a twig off the branch and breaking it into smaller pieces. "I know. I died a few times. Hell isn't that pretty. It's not all quiet and peace. Even Heaven isn't that nice."

"Then let's hope I don't end up in either," Owen said. "Or here. I just want some peace."

Dean, surprisingly, didn't protest, and when Owen looked across at him, the hunter just nodded. "I get it. Really. I do. It's okay. I hope we can actually fix you."

"I wish I wasn't messed up in the first-" Owen's voice cut out as a sharp pain shot through his head, so harsh and sudden that it was only from wrapping an arm tight around the trunk of the tree he didn't end up face planting on the ground. Just as soon as it happened though, it was gone.

"What? What happened?" Dean asked as Owen turned back, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know. I...it was so quick," Owen said. There was an odd sort of tickling at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. "Sorry. It's probably nothing."

"Yeah, doubt it," Dean said.

"Well I'm going to pretend it was nothing," Owen said. "So what are you going to do once we finish all this?"

"Try and help Sam," Dean said, head thumping back against the trunk.

"Okay, let's say we fix Sam. Then what?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to ever imagine any of this actually ending. Probably try and find a way to close the gates to Hell without killing Sam or me," Dean said.

"Why though? Why keep fighting? Can't you leave that up to someone else? Like the Doctor?"

"I could say the same for your job," Dean said.

"There are other hunters though. There aren't any other alien fighters," Owen said.

"That's just an excuse. We all have our reasons for our need to save the world."

"Because maybe it cancels out all the bad things we've done and the people we've gotten killed," Owen said.

"Yeah." There was an odd look in Dean's eyes, his lips tugging up into the barest hint of a smile. "I don't...talk to Sam about this sort of thing as much as I should. We've gotten a bit better but I just...I'm supposed to be the big brother. I have to protect him, and I've done a shitty job of it. I'm thinking maybe when this is over...before we go back to hunting I'll actually talk to him."

"Yeah, you should do that. I mean, you get a second chance, you have to take it. I should've but I could never quite..."

"Tosh, right?" Dean asked, glancing down at his lap and then looking back up at him.

Owen nodded. "I was horrible to her for awhile, even when we were both on the same page. I wish I could've done things differently. If you can, you better man up and do it."

"The trouble is..." Dean chucked the remaining bits of twig down to the ground before breaking off another one. "I always thought that being emotional and talking about all that crap wasn't the manly thing to do. So I never did, and I always criticized Sam for wanting to and I...shouldn't have."

"Then when we get out of here, you talk to him. I'll make you," Owen said. He pulled off Dean's jacket and tossed it back over to him before settling against the tree trunk.

"Never really had anyone hold me to things like that before. They all died before they got the chance," Dean said.

"Yeah well I'm basically immortal so I'll hold you to it," Owen said.

-.-

Ianto stared down at Sam, something odd twisting in his heart. They had managed to watch television for about an hour before the hunter had passed out on his shoulder, the worry lines and stress smoothing away to something else, something calm and unworried. He hesitated a moment before running a hand through the man's hair, smiling a bit when Sam shifted closer.

He continued the soothing motion for a bit longer as he continued to watch the television, not wanting to wake up Sam and disturb the bit of peace he had found. It struck him then, as he sat and thought, that the world was supremely unfair. Here was a man who, if he understood it right, had already saved the world multiple times by giving up everything, who had been willing to give it all up again even as he began to get it back. And yet he couldn't ever catch a break.

Not to mention Owen, or Ianto himself, or Jack. No matter how hard they worked, things continued to go to shit and they suffered more loss and more pain and it was only through somewhat unhealthy coping mechanisms that Ianto hadn't completely lost it. But Sam, Sam was still ready to keep going just to save a few more lives.

Sam stirred and then popped up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and giving Ianto a sheepish look. "Sorry about that. Hope I didn't drool on you."

"No worries," Ianto said. "I was hoping you'd sleep a bit longer but it's probably better if you sleep in an actual bed."

"Yeah, probably. How do you think the others are doing?" Sam asked as he got to his feet.

Ianto turned the telly off and then got to his feet as well. "Well Jack is there. I'm sure they'll be fine. Jack has a habit of managing to make things work out for the better even when things are at their bleakest. And your brother survived Purgatory before. They'll be fine."

"If you say it enough maybe you'll believe it," Sam said.

"That is the goal," Ianto said, his smile a bit more strained as he led the way down the hall.

They went about their nightly routines, and then came the awkward moment where they stood in front of Ianto's bed. Sam was shirtless, sweatpants slung low on his hips, while Ianto had done his best to keep everything covered in hopes to make it a little less awkward.

"The bed's big enough for us both," Sam said.

Ianto glanced over at him and tried not to get distracted by the hunter's well-muscled chest. "If you're comfortable with that."

"We already kissed. Sharing a bed isn't that bad in comparison," Sam said. "Not bad at all from where I'm standing. Just you know. What I said still stands. I'm not exactly up for anything. And my nightmares are pretty bad."

"So are mine," Ianto said.

"Then I guess we'll be just fine," Sam said. "Do you take the right or left?"

"Either. Make yourself comfortable."

In the end, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed.

-.-

"You know you actually have to close your eyes to sleep." Jack glanced over at Cas who was sitting on a broad tree branch a few feet away.

"I am aware. This place brings back unpleasant memories. This makes sleep near impossible to achieve," Cas said.

"We're safe for now. Benny is keeping watch," Jack said.

"Don't patronize me. This is Purgatory. We both are aware of how dangerous our position is," Cas said. "And you have met the Leviathan. They are not the worst creatures here."

"That doesn't mean we're completely unsafe. You should rest," Jack said.

"You aren't," Cas said, fixing him with a pointed stare.

"I'm worried about you," Jack said. "I can go days without rest and still preform well. There's a nasty crash after about a week, but you're more human now. You wouldn't handle it well."

Cas turned away, falling silent though his eyes remained stubbornly open to stave off sleep. Jack felt a bit like he was staring at the Doctor. The same sadness and longing for something far out of reach was etched into Castiel's features, the scars so deep it was impossible to truly cover them. Jack knew the hardship of trying to hide the pain in one's eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he knew Ianto and the others could still see hints of what he'd buried. There was fresh pain in Castiel's face, the sort of pain that was harder to mask as something else.

"The truth is," Cas said, still not looking at him. "The act of sleeping still frightens me. The dreams are unpleasant."

"I suppose that would make sleep a bit less desirable," Jack said. "But you're surrounded by people who can protect you now. You're safe."

Cas looked over at him. "I'm human now. I certainly don't feel safe. I don't think I ever will."

"I can...hold you if you'd like. Ianto does that for me. It helps me sleep the few times I do, especially now. I've got 2,000 years worth of nightmares to fight off. Helps me not think of dying when I close my eyes if Ianto's there," Jack said.

"I am not adverse to attempting this. If you do not mind."

Jack shifted over a bit. "There's enough room for two."

Cas climbed over, a bit awkward upon first sitting beside him, but Jack wrapped an arm around him and tugged him close. For a few minutes, Castiel remained stiff as a board, but eventually he went limp, head on Jack's chest. Jack could feel the fallen angel shaking, but it wasn't particularly cold.

"Scared?" Jack asked.

"I think so. It is much more paralyzing than before," Cas said, voice faint.

"Then I'll tell you a story," Jack said, hand sliding up to rub at Castiel's neck.

He talked for a while, telling Cas about his journeys with the Doctor, the quiet moments with Rose, the good times he _had_ shared with John. The advantage of living forever, he supposed, was that no matter how sad and lonely such a life was, there were always happy memories to draw upon. Sometime between one breath and the next, sleep claimed Castiel. Jack stared down at him for a moment, then let his head fall back against the tree trunk.

His eyes turned to the sky and he struggled to find his own peace.

-.-

Owen woke when Dean kicked his leg. The hunter was perched on the branch beside him, and the light was still the dull grey of pre-dawn.

"Rise and shine princess," Dean said.

Owen started to climb down behind Dean. "Ha, ha Rapunzel Eyes."

When they reached the bottom, Benny, Jack, and Cas were waiting. Jack looked exhausted, and Owen guessed he'd never managed to fall asleep.

"We have a small problem," Benny said, glancing at each of them in turn. "About a mile in the direction we're headed, we've got a herd of those Weevils waiting for us. They're not moving."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Owen said.

"Maybe you attracted their attention last night with your show of claws," Jack said. "Though I'm not sure why they haven't approached us."

Dean pulled his machete out of his sheath. "Let's find out."

"No killing if we can avoid it," Owen said. "Let me try and talk to them first."

"Weevil-tamer. Never thought I'd have a reason for such a term. I wonder if you could tame Reapers," Benny said as they began to walk.

"Doubtful. Kenny wasn't that interested in listening to me," Owen said.

"He was a bit more cooperative than he could be," Dean said.

"No, no, no more theories," Owen said. "I'd like to keep up the illusion I'm mostly normal."

It took them twenty minutes or so to come across the Weevils. There were somewhere around a couple hundred of them, all kneeling. Owen could feel them in his mind though, like a low telepathic hum.

"Jack. Remember when you said the Weevils were telepathic?" Owen asked. "Well I can confirm that. They're _in_ my head!"

"Calm down," Dean hissed. "If you freak out, you might make them do the same."

"Owen, try talking to them. Stay calm, but see if you can give them a command," Jack said.

Jack moved closer to Owen and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. The action steadied him and he took a deep breath.

"Stand up," Owen said.

The Weevils rose to their feet, silent and barely disturbing the air around them.

"Alright that's creepy," Benny said.

"Can _one_ of you tell me what's going on?" Owen asked. "And please, none of that snarling nonsense, I can't understand you."

A sharp pain shot down from his head to his back, crippling and forcing him down to his knees. Owen was dimly aware of Jack and Dean shaking him, but all he could hear was a roaring hum that eclipsed all other thought. Then it went blessedly silent, his vision cloudy and unfocused.

_We're here to guide and protect you on your way to the Brace._ The voice was deep and harsh, barely human.

_Why?_

_ You are our savior. _

_ What?_

_ When you take up the Brace, we will become mortal and know truce peace. _

_ How though? I don't understand!_

_ To become mortal, you must sap the energy of our immortality. That energy will power the Brace. _

Owen swallowed thickly. _So to become mortal I have to kill you. Is that what you're saying?_

_ We are tired. We have waited a thousand millennia for one of our kind to defeat a Reaper. Only you are capable of using the Brace and bringing us our peace. _

_ I can't do that! I won't kill you off just for my own gain! _

_ You must. _

The link severed abruptly, and Owen lurched forward to catch himself on his hands, vision spinning. He dug his fingers into the dead leaves and tilted his head up to stare at the Weevils.

"I won't do it. I can't!"

The Weevils stared back at him, their eyes full of pain and loneliness and longing. It made something down to his core crack and ache, but before Owen could totally lose it, Dean hauled him upright.

"Owen, get it together!" Dean ordered.

Owen sucked in a deep breath before collapsing forward and clinging to Dean as he tried to bring himself back. Owen was dimly aware of Jack saying he was slipping into a panic attack, but even with the knowledge of knowing what was happening, he couldn't calm himself down. His chest tightened and he tried to take a deep breath but all he could do was suck in short, shallow gasps.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting with his head between his knees. Tentatively, Owen raised a hand up to feel that his cheeks were wet from tears. When he looked up, Dean was sitting across from him, which meant the person rubbing his back was Jack.

"Feeling alright?" Dean asked.

"Been better," Owen said, voice trembling.

"What'd they say?" Jack asked, moving around to sit next to Dean. "Assuming they said anything."

"They're here to protect us," Owen said. He looked passed Dean and Jack to fix the nearest Weevil with a pointed stare. "Because when I use the Brace, they die and for some twisted and _fucked up _reason that's what they want."

"We're going to need more than that," Dean said.

"The Brace. Apparently to power it up, it drains the energy of the Weevils and kills them," Owen said. "But it will suppress my powers and make me mortal."

"So what? Is there some Weevil prophecy that you're their god damned Lord and Savior here to deliver them unto death?" Dean asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well they said they've been waiting for me for a thousand millennia," Owen said. "Apparently it's my destiny to commit genocide."

"Screw destiny. Sam and I thwarted that crap before. We'll find a way," Dean said.

"No."

Owen looked at Jack. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean if these creatures have literally been around for a thousand millennia and want to die, why not let them sacrifice themselves for you?"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Owen asked, getting to his feet. "No seriously because the Jack I know would never say _yeah sure_ to genocide."

Jack and Dean both got to their feet as well, but before they could say a word, Benny cut in.

"He's got a point," Benny said. "No one wants to live that long. That's why Purgatory is such a punishment. We will never die, not really. We can only fight and die and come back over and over again. If your main concern, for whatever reason, is being humane, giving them a true death is the most humane thing you can do."

"The world won't exactly suffer if they're gone anyways," Dean said.

"Look, I can't decide this right now. Let's just keep moving," Owen said.

"You will want to send them away. They will only attract more attention than actually be effective protectors," Castiel said.

"Uh yeah, what he said," Owen said, looking back up at the Weevils. "A few of you can stay."  
The Weevils obeyed, bleeding back into the trees and mist until only five remained, awaiting further command.

"Okay, as dire as our situation is, that was still cool," Dean said.

"Let's just move and try to stay ahead of the Leviathans," Jack said.

-.-

Sam woke feeling warm and at peace, something he couldn't remember doing in what had to be years. For a while, he kept his eyes stubbornly closed, not wanting to lose the feeling, but he found when he did open his eyes, he wasn't filled with the pain at facing a new day. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then turned to look at Ianto. The other man was sprawled on his side of the bed, covers shoved down to his ankles and his t-shirt scrunched up to just under his rib cage.

Light streamed in from the window through the slits in the blinds, and the clock on the wall said it was almost noon. Ianto sucked in a deep breath, stretching out and catching Sam's forehead with his hand when he did so. Sam couldn't help but smile a bit when Ianto jerked back so hard he almost fell off the bed, and he reached a hand out to steady him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Sam said.

"No, no, I was just taken by surprise. Did you sleep well?" Ianto asked. The man was blushing, which Sam thought was a bit endearing, not that he'd ever say it.

"Yeah. Better than I have in awhile. Thanks," Sam said.

"Breakfast then?" Ianto asked, getting out of bed.

"Sure, but don't feel like you have to go all out. Really, I don't want to make you do work than you normally do," Sam said.

"If it was a problem, I wouldn't do it," Ianto said. "How many times are we going to have this discussion?"

"This is the last time, promise."

Ianto smiled, and then Sam grabbed his arm, tugging him across the bed to press their lips together, a close-mouthed kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Ianto seemed to relax almost immediately, and when he pulled away, Sam was able to see the smile still on his face before he left the room.

Ianto insisted on filling them both up with pancakes and fruit before driving them back to the Hub. Gwen and Martha were already there pouring over their notes from the day before, and when Ianto arrived with Sam in tow with their coffees, they both smiled gratefully.

"You're looking a bit better," Martha said when Sam sat down beside her.

"Ianto's cooking works wonders," Sam said.

"Unfortunately, it isn't a cure all so we should continue working," Ianto said. "I think I may be onto something, though I'm not sure what good it will do us."

Gwen sipped at her coffee and gave a shrug. "Anything would be good to work with."

"I think Sam is acting as a vessel for all the magic and power required to shut down the gates of Hell. Since he never completed the ritual, and to do so would kill him, the negative energy is sitting within him, ready to kill him but forcing his body to stay alive until the trial is complete," Ianto said.

"That would explain how all your organs seem to be failing," Martha said. "We could try and treat you for the injuries your body is suffering, but since the real cause is magic in nature, I'm not sure what we could do. We'll have to search the notes for a way to divert the power."

"If he's like a vessel for magic, we just have to find something to put all the energy into," Gwen said. "Surely there's some sort of spell that would do the trick."

"If there is, it's going to be somewhere in all of these," Sam said, gesturing at the table full of paper before them. "So let's set aside anything that seems to go along with Ianto's line of thinking and go over it more in depth after lunch."

"It's as good a plan as any," Martha said.

They worked for five hours, breaking only to get pizza a little after 2:00. It was eye-opening to just how hard Kevin had worked, and made Sam regret pushing him as hard as they had. The work was mind-numbing, but eventually they found something.

"Okay so this might be nothing but this says there's a way to transfer the energy to another sacrifice," Gwen said around a mouthful of pizza. "It says it will kill the new sacrifice in the process though."

"I'm not forcing this on anyone else," Sam said. "I can't have anyone else die in my place."

"We might not have to," Martha said. "The Doctor said he'd be back today. Let's see what he thinks. He can regenerate, and Jack can't die, at least not permanently. They might be able to get around it and if not there has to be something else we can look into."

"No. We are not making Jack die for this," Ianto said. "I don't care if he'll _probably_ come back. We can't take that risk. I'm sorry Sam. I meant no offense."

"No, I agree," Sam said, looking across the table to meet Ianto's gaze. "Dying isn't fun. I'd never force someone to go through that for me. The guilt is too much." He jerked back at first when Gwen grabbed his hand and held it between her own.

"We'll find a way that everyone comes out alive. We...don't have the best track record but we'll figure it out. What's the point in bringing all of us together if we can't fix one problem, right?" Her smile, despite how Sam knew better than to be optimistic, helped settle some of his anxiety.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

Gwen's smile faltered. "I'm sorry?"

"Be so optimistic in the face of all this," Sam said. "You hunt aliens. You've lost teammates. You can't possibly believe we can get out of this without someone dying."

"God you're negative aren't you?" Martha got to her feet, arms folding across her chest. "Let me tell you something. I walked the whole Earth for a _year_ to stop the world from ending. People died. Some I knew, some I didn't, but seeing it happen opened a gaping wound in my chest. It was terrifying. In the end, yeah sure, I saved the world, but I never would have if I hadn't kept hope. I'm not saying the people we lose on the way to something greater are meaningless. But the moment you give up hope is the moment their sacrifices are for nothing."

Sam felt a lot like he was being lectured by Ellen, which drove Martha's point home all the harder. "You mean my negative outlook might be standing in the way of a solution?"

"That's exactly what she's saying, and she's entirely right."

The four of them looked up to see the Doctor and Donna entering the Hub. The Doctor was smiling a she strode up the steps, Donna close on his heels.

"Martha, you make me more and more proud every time I see you," the Doctor said. He wrapped an arm around Martha's waist. "The human brain has a lot of power, Sam Winchester, and a simple change in your outlook can open doors and reveal options you didn't see before. So with that in mind, think a bit harder."

Sam looked at Ianto, and when he got an encouraging look in return, he turned to Gwen. "Can I see the passage you read?"

Gwen passed it to him and he read it a few times. There was a ritual they would have to do to transfer the energy, and from what he could tell it wouldn't be easy to get their hands on the materials. But a second, deeper look to the language helped.

"Okay, when it talks about the trails, it says 'human'. A human has to take up the trails and it keeps that up throughout the explanation. But when you look at the ritual it says the power needs a sacrifice. It doesn't say human," Sam said. "It's magic, just energy. We can fool it into thinking the sacrifice is a living creature. But we'd probably have to...vandalize a dead body."

"Maybe letting you think outside the box isn't the best idea," the Doctor said, lips turning into a frown.

"Oh c'mon. It's a dead body," Donna said. "The soul has already left it if you believe in that sort of thing. What's the problem?"

"I won't protest. This is Sam's problem and if he has a solution, we'll try it," the Doctor said. "Even if it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. So what's the idea?"

-.-

Owen winced, rubbing at his forehead. "Headache's getting worse."

"That'd be because we're a mile away from the Brace," Benny said. "Must be it really is meant for you."

"You know that's not making me feel any better," Owen said.

Before anyone could reply, their Weevil companions yowled and whirled around to face the direction they had come from. When the rest of them turned, they saw six Leviathan, already transformed, save for the red headed leader.

"Oh come on Dick. You're outnumbered this time. You really want to try this now?" Dean called out.

"Dean, as much as you seem to think otherwise, I am not a bumbling idiot."

Owen and Jack turned around, exchanging worried looks upon realizing it wasn't just six, but a great deal more, and they were surrounded. They both drew their weapons and two Weevils came up to flank them, obeying Owen's unspoken need for protection. He just hoped the rest could hear his mental cry for help.

"Y'know I kinda wish we'd kept your army," Benny said.

"Hindsight is a bitch, okay? We get it," Owen ground out between clenched teeth.

"Or you could just hand over Dean and the angel and life gets a lot easier for everyone," Dick said. "It's not that hard of a decision."

"No, it's not," Jack said.

The Captain moved first, lunging forward and decapitating one Leviathan before throwing himself at another. The situation dissolved quickly after that, turning into an all out blood bath that ratcheted Owen's nerves and fear higher and higher. He would never admit he was afraid, but now with the Weevils tapped into his brain, he couldn't help the small voice in the back of his head pleading for someone to save him as a Leviathan tried to take a chunk out of his arm.

Owen whirled at Jack's cry to see one of the Leviathan had him pinned and was straining to wrap its freakish jaws around Jack's head. Before Owen even finished the thought, a Weevil tore across the ground to ram into the Leviathan and send it flying through the air. Owen turned his attention away then, just in time to duck under an attempted grab. He kicked the creature back into Benny's grip, and the vampire ripped the creature's head off in one sickeningly smooth motion before turning to another.

"Get off me you filthy bastard!"

Owen turned towards Dean's voice to see Dick had him pinned to the ground, her red hair a tangled mass around her gaping mouth and fangs. The fear was eclipsed by something that ran much hotter, a dangerous rage and anger that Owen couldn't ever recall feeling, and then he was tearing across the clearing to tangle a clawed fist in the Leviathan's hair and rip her off of Dean.

His claws sank into the flesh of her scalp, then cracked through the skull and into the matter beneath. There was some part of him, some part buried beneath the anger and rage, that balked at the idea of just what he was doing, but Owen couldn't bring himself to focus on that. With an inhuman cry, he ripped the creature's head off, smashing it against a tree hard enough to crush it before letting the body fall to the ground.

It all became a blur after that, his claws tearing while his mind took a backseat. On some level, he was horrified by the damage and carnage he was creating, but the feral side of him wouldn't let him back in control, wouldn't let him ruin their chance of survival with something as petty as _feelings_.

"Owen! Stop! Owen, it's me, you need to stop this!"

With a rush, Owen came back into his body, claws retracting and jaw cracking back into place. Eyes wide with fear, he stared down at Dean. The hunter's jaw was set tight, eyes firm as he held Owen barely an inch away. Their eyes held for a moment, and then Dean was pushing him back and off. Owen skidded away from him, hands slipping in the dead leaves, wet from the black sludge of the Leviathans.

"What...what did I do?" Owen looked back at Dean, then to Jack and Cas. All three had a look of grim fear in their eyes, like they weren't quite sure what they were dealing with. "What happened?"

"You turned into a monster is what happened," Benny said. He stepped forward and extended a hand to pull Owen up. "Doesn't mean you actually are one though. And I mean, you took care of those Leviathan better than anyone else could've."

Owen hugged himself, trembling. "I...I need that Brace."

"Your condition is certainly accelerating," Cas said.

"But I can't kill an entire race!" Owen shouted, unable to stay calm through the storm of twisted emotions in his chest. "I can't! I'd be worse than a monster if I did that."

"Owen! They want to die. They sacrificed themselves here for you because you _told_ them to, at least that's what I'm assuming happened," Jack said, finally moving past Benny to grab Owen's shoulders. "They don't want to live anymore. You'd save people's lives if you got rid of them for good. And you'd be human. No fear of turning into a monster, even if the monster was on the surface."

"I'd rather be a monster on the surface than a cold-blooded killer," Owen said. "At least...what I did here was in self-defense."

"You're not always going to know where that line is," Benny said, voice low. "You keep giving in to the monster side of yourself, if you keep letting it get bigger and stronger, there won't be enough human left to keep you in check."

"What's so human about committing genocide!" Owen jerked out of his grasp.

"Whatever you decide to do it shouldn't be here," Cas said.

Jack shot him a look. "While I normally appreciate your blunt honesty, now might not be the time."

"No, Cas is right," Dean said. "These Leviathan will be putting themselves back together in a few minutes. We should use that time to get to the Brace. Then we can grab it and get out of here and make our decision then. Benny, how far is the nearest portal?"

"From the Brace, if you head left another two miles you'll find it brother," Benny said.

"Good, then let's get moving," Dean said. He stepped forward and grabbed Owen's arm, forcing their eyes to meet. "Listen to me Owen. We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. But we're better off having all the cards on our side, okay? So stow the mental breakdown for a little while longer and we'll deal with it when we get topside."

"You don't seem like the type to actually deal with this sort of thing," Owen said, voice bitter.

"Not usually no. But I'm learning, and you know that. I told you that. So we'll talk and sort out this mess when we have the time to do so, alright? And I won't leave your side until we decide what to do."

Owen gave a short nod. "Okay, sure. Just. Don't let go."

Dean glanced down at how Owen was clenching tight to his jacket sleeve and then gave his own nod. "Okay. Whatever makes you feel better."

They kept their pace faste, and Owen's headache continued to build until he was leaning heavily on Dean just to stay upright. Coming up on the Brace was pretty obvious. It was almost comical how cheesy it was. There, in the middle of the woods, was a stone pedestal, smooth and plain, with a white shimmering veil surrounding it. Around the veil was a ring of Weevils that bowed the moment their entourage entered the area.

"No one has been able to get passed the veil," Benny said. "So we've just left it alone. No one's particularly interested in it, we just know it exists and the Weevils like to gather here."

"So I guess I should try and walk through and grab it?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, but be quick. Those Leviathan won't be dead forever," Dean said. "It's going to be okay Owen."

Owen didn't believe him, but he supposed it was the thought that counted. He stepped away from Dean, legs unsteady and almost buckling from the pain in his head. The Weevils shifted out of the way as he came up to the barrier. He could feel energy pulsing off of it in waves, and realized that the waves were following the beat of his heart, following its exact fluctuations.

He took a deep breath and pressed a hand against it, eyes sliding close as the pain in his head washed away. He stepped all the way through and opened his eyes when his feet brushed the base of the pedestal. The Brace was like white silk and when he picked it up, it shimmered in and out of sight, weightless and near invisible. Something within him urged him to put it on, and he just knew if he did it would be a perfect fit, but instead he folded it and placed it in his pocket.

The veil shattered and the pain in his head came back in a rush. He collapsed forward, catching himself on the pedestal as the pain forced an agonized cry from his lips, but then Dean's arm was wrapping around his waist and hauling him back. The pounding ache in his head eclipsed nearly every thought, the only one standing out being that it would all end as long as he slid on the Brace. It was only pure stubbornness that prevented him from doing so.

Owen was dimly aware of a sharp pain in his hand, of Dean's voice in his ear, but then everything turned to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a lot shorter because I wanted to break up the action and the final chapter. So. One more chapter to go! It should be posted by October 7th at the latest. As always, the uncensored version will be posted on my Ao3 account. Much love, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Torchwood. **

"I can't believe you talked me into saying this was okay," the Doctor said.

"It could be worse," Martha said.

They had spent the last day gathering the materials necessary using the Doctor's TARDIS, all ancient bits of bone and ash from a variety of creatures. Most of it was gruesome stuff that earned Sam a disapproving glare from the Doctor and a look of slight horror from Gwen. Ianto and Martha were mostly indifferent and Donna made a point of actively not paying attention.

Now, everything necessary was laid out on the Torchwood conference table, including the new sacrifice; a dead raccoon Ianto had managed to find at the local animal control in charge of road kill. It was hooked up to a machine from the TARDIS, something to mimic the electrical impulses of a living creature. It wasn't the most questionable thing Sam had tried, but it certainly wasn't good.

"Okay let's run through this one more time," Gwen said. "Martha and I will mix...everything and the Doctor will run a current through the raccoon right as we pour the materials onto it. Then Sam says the incantation and the Doctor sends another current. And after that?"

"I cut my hand open and hopefully the energy transfers," Sam said.

"What would go wrong?" Donna had her back to all of them, but they didn't need to see her face to hear the sarcasm.

"Let's get started then," Ianto said. He exchanged a look with Sam. "I'll catch you if you collapse."

Sam stared at him. "Thanks, I guess."

Martha and Gwen mixed their materials, both grimacing a bit at the sight. They finished at the same time and the Doctor flipped the switch on his machine as they poured. The Doctor looked up and gave Sam a short nod.

He began the incantation when the Doctor flipped the switch again. Small shocks of pain starting at the base of his skull began to radiate down his spine as he spoke. Each word grew increasingly hard to get out, and Sam was dimly aware of Ianto's hand at his back and Gwen's worried expression. His hands curled around the edge of the table, knees buckling from the pain. The final word came out in a gasp. All he could really hear was blood roaring in his ears, and it felt like every nerve was awash in pain.

Ianto grabbed the knife and yanked his arm over above the raccoon. Sam leaned against him, the pain of his hand being sliced open nearly insignificant in comparison to the rest. Sam forced his eyes open just in time to see sickly red-brown light radiate out from the cut in his hand. There was a distinct pulling sensation, like his energy was being pulled out through the cut. It hovered like a distorted cloud above them before plunging down into the creature.

There was a sort of clicking sensation in Sam's chest, like everything was locking into place. The pain left in a rush with his energy and, unable to hold himself up, he collapsed completely against Ianto. The Welshman looked down at him, a smug smile on his face.

"Told you I'd catch you."

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks."

-.-

Owen woke in degrees. He was first aware of the dull ache in his head, and then the smell. Not the smell of death and rot from before, but the smell of crushed pine needles and crisp night air. He took in a gasping breath and sat up. He was on the ground, Jack's military jacket stretched beneath him to cushion him. There was a fire going a little to his left, and after his eyes adjusted he could make out Cas, Dean, Jack, and Benny gathered around it. His head was still throbbing, a dull steady thing, but he no longer felt like he was going insane from pain. After a moment, he reached into his pocket and tugged out the Brace.

It shimmered with its own white light, and he felt like it would come apart in his hands if he tugged too hard. It was more of a glove than a brace, but there was only a large opening for his fingers, and a smaller one for his thumb. The urge to put it on still tickled at the back of his head, but it was easier to resist now.

"Sleeping beauty's awake," Benny said.

Owen looked up at them and then pushed himself up to his feet to walk over. "Yeah, I am. Anyone feel like explaining what happened?"  
Dean slid over so Owen could sit beside him on a collection of rocks in front of the fire. "Well we escaped Purgatory. All of us. I brought you and Benny through. Cas and Jack were human enough to get through the gate on their own."

"Great. So where are we?" Owen asked.

"No idea," Jack said. He gestured at the mostly picked apart rabbit over the fire. "Eat up. We'll need our strength."

"Thank God, actual meat," Owen said.

"What we ate down in Purgatory was also technically meat," Cas said.

"Thanks, I didn't need to hear that," Owen said. "Do we have a game plan? Can we call the Doctor?"

Jack held up his communicator on his wrist. "This fried between Purgatory and here. Cells have no service. We're completely disconnected and have no idea where we are."

"Great," Owen said.

"How's your head?" Dean asked as Owen began to eat. "Should we be worried about a random monster transformation?"

"Nah. I feel better than I was down there." The Brace was still draped across his leg, unable to be ignored.

"You should put it on," Jack said, glancing down at the Brace and then back to Owen. "That way there's no risk at all."

"Jack, it's not that simple. You can't _make_ me kill that many creatures. Maybe you see them as monsters, which you have all made abundantly clear by the way," Owen said, finishing off his food. "But they _talked_ to me. They aren't entirely mindless."

"That just makes it worse," Jack said, voice growing louder. "That means they realize what they're doing and-"

"They're scavengers Jack! You've said it yourself! They only fight when confronted. You can't blame them for that." Owen got to his feet after shoving the Brace back in his pocket, trying to lock down the anger simmering in his chest. "I'm not dealing with this right now, okay?"

"Fine, go sulk. It's not going to change what you have to do in the end."

Owen didn't stray too far, keeping the glow of the fire in his line of sight before leaning up against one of the trees and staring up at the stars.

He wanted his mortality so bad. Down in Purgatory, he'd watched the monster within claw its way out of him. When he was younger, when his dad had kicked the shit out of him and his mom had spewed hate at him, some dark part of his soul had wondered what it would be like to tear them apart and shut them up. Now he knew what that felt like, and it made his stomach roll and panic rise in his chest. How could he be so naïve, way back in the cage alone with a Weevil, to have thought there was something good about being so violently powerful?

Owen sunk down to sit on the ground, back against the tree. He didn't know which was worse. Becoming a monster that didn't mind, and in fact yearned to prove its dominance in the most violent manner possible, or becoming a different type of monster entirely. A selfish, inhuman being willing to sacrifice thousands just for the chance to die.

"Weird isn't it? How it all comes back to Death?"

Owen scrambled to his feet, eyes narrowing at the owner of the voice. The man was dressed in a suit and leaned against a cane of white ivory. His skin was so pale it almost glowed in the darkness, and he was old, his body frail and fragile. All illusions of that fragility vanished though when Owen met his eyes. Steel grey, hardened, with a look of such rage and fury it took all of Owen's strength not to immediately fall to his knees.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"You want to be able to die. The Weevils want to die. Everyone is happy if you put the Brace on. I certainly cannot restore your mortality, just as I cannot destroy the Weevils. So. Make this easy on every one and put. On. The Brace."

"Tell me who you are," Owen said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"You're more difficult than Dean Winchester." The man stepped closer, leaning in until they were less than a foot apart. "I am Death, Owen Harper. And you cannot fight me."

-.-

Sam watched as Martha finished scanning him over with alien tech. It had been six hours since they had completed the ritual and cleared all the materials out, and Sam could feel his energy returning with every passing minute. Martha smiled up at him, setting her scanner aside.

"Looks like you're good to go. Everything looks to be in functioning order," Martha said. "We actually fixed you."

"That's a first," Sam said. "No negative fall out. It's hard to believe."

"Well, life can't constantly be kicking you down," the Doctor said. "We received a spike in Rift activity, but something's a bit different this time. Gwen and Ianto are pinning it down as we speak. I have a feeling that would be our friends returning."

"Though I certainly wouldn't mind sticking around a bit if that's okay," Donna said, popping up from behind the Doctor.

"I doubt Jack would mind," Martha said. "He's missed you, Doctor. It might be a good idea to take a break."

Sam wasn't sure what passed between them, but after a moment of looking into Martha's eyes, the Doctor gave a short nod.

"Yes. A break would be fine." He glanced around a bit before heading back into the Hub.

"God he can be so stubborn," Donna said, leaning over the railing. "Hard to get him to do anything, isn't it?"

"He has his reasons," Martha said. "Even when he was human he wasn't easy to convince to do anything. Actually, it might've been worse that way."

"Oh yeah he mentioned that happened," Donna said.

"What's it like traveling with him?" Sam asked, hopping down from the medical table. "I mean, I've only traveled with him once or twice and never to anywhere not...Earth."

"It's amazing," Donna said.

"A bit like being strapped to a comet," Martha said. "Terrifying and beautiful."

"That's a good way to put it," Donna said. "Wouldn't trade it for the world though."

"Oh no. I don't regret going with him," Martha said. "Really, even with all the bad things that happened, those experiences shaped me."

"What made you leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you never did say," Donna said.

Martha shrugged. "I had things I wanted to do with my life. As much as I love the Doctor, my family, my career...it all had to come first. Besides, if I hadn't left I wouldn't have met my husband. Now I couldn't ever go back. Sure, Mickey isn't about to whisk me to another planet, but Unit is exciting in its own way."

"You don't want a normal life?" Sam asked.

"Well I do," Donna said. "I'll settle down one day, when I'm done exploring the universe."

"You save people's lives though. How can you walk away from that with a clean conscious?"

Martha frowned. "We don't have to save the world. We did what we could when we were there at the right time. We don't seek out trouble."

The idea was foreign to Sam. The fact that people so well-travelled were able to move on and live their lives without the crippling guilt. Even when he lived with Amelia, he was unable to stop thinking about those he wasn't around to save. Martha must have read the look of discomfort on his face because she stepped forward and grabbed his hands.

"Sam. You've saved the world, numerous times if what the Doctor says is true. You deserve a break. You deserve the ability to walk away from a life that doesn't bring you the happiness," Martha said.

Sam gave a bitter smile. "Not sure Dean feels the same way."

"Oh come off it. He's your brother and only an idiot would miss the way he looks at you like you're the most important thing on the planet," Donna said. "Have you ever tried _really_ talking to each other? You know, explaining how you feel?"

"Not...often."

"Well, what did he say the last time you two got over your macho selves?" Donna asked. "I'm sure if you think about it you'll see I'm right."

Sam pulled back from Martha, remembering that moment in the church. When Dean had yelled at him, _ordering_ him to see that Dean would always put him first. "Guess I never...really thought about it."

"God, you'd be hopeless without us," Martha said. "You two really need to talk. I'm not leaving you alone until you do."

"We have a location," the Doctor said, bounding back into the med bay. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. Who wants to go with me? Gwen's going."

"I'll go," Donna said. "Martha?"  
"Best if I stay here," she said. "You three have fun."

Donna and the Doctor headed out, leaving Sam and Martha alone in the med bay. She began to put her medical supplies away, a smile toying on her lips.

"So speaking of looks people give you...what's going on with you and Ianto?" He's got this fond little smile on his face every time he looks at you," Martha said.

"Ah...uh...he..."

Martha's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you didn't?"  
"What?"

"Sleep with him!"

"No! Well I mean we slept in the same bed but we only kissed that's all. Really," Sam said hurriedly.

"That's adorable. Do you like him?" Martha asked, turning her full attention on him.

"Does it matter? It's not like we can stay here forever," Sam said. "It's just...temporary. He's got Jack for the long term anyways."

"You don't have to leave you know," Martha said. "Even if you want to go back to hunting...you could do it here. I don't think Cardiff has any hunters, and from what Dean said it seems like the States have a nice enough network to keep people safe."

"Heh. Maybe."

"I have tea," Ianto said, appearing on the balcony of the med bay.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. There had to be a way, just this once, for everyone to come out happy.

-.-

Owen blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say _Death_? Like, rides a pale white horse Death?"

"Yes, though I find horses a bit uncomfortable to ride at this age," Death said. He leaned back, eyes not leaving Owen's. "Now. Put on the Brace and we can all go back to our old lives."

"Wait. If you want the Weevil's dead...just do it yourself. You're Death, right? You can give me my mortality back," Owen said.

"No. I can't. I created the Weevils in my youth, Reapers that could not be killed. Unfortunately, I imbued them with my own power. They cannot be killed, not by any normal being. You may destroy the body, _shift_ their plane of existence, but you can't kill them." Death clenched his cane, jaw locking as he glowered at Owen.

"But this can," Owen said, pulling the Brace out of his pocket. "So what kills you?"

"I do not know. Not even God does," Death said, his smile flat and dead of emotion. "So if you were hoping to threaten me, please try again."

"Who made it? Was it meant for me?" Owen asked.

"Why all the questions? For once, this is a black and white situation," Death said.

"Okay, you know what? I'm in control here, because for some reason, you can't kill me. So. Answer my questions," Owen said, surprised at his ability to remain at least somewhat calm.

Death sighed, an exasperated sound that would've been comical if it weren't for the situation. "Fine. The Brace was created by God, only to be used by a human and Weevil crossbreed. None of your ancestors ever had their inhuman genes activated so they lived and died human lives. The theory was only a Weevil could truly kill another. This was proven true with my Reapers. But God, being who he is, insisted that his creatures deal the final blow on Death's first creatures. It robs you of your inhuman characteristics to truly erase all Weevils. Is your sense of curiosity satisfied?"

"Still trying to process all this, give me a minute."

Before Death could demand he put the Brace on again, a familiar noise began to echo through the air. Owen whirled around just in time to see the TARDIS finish materializing. The door opened, spilling orange and yellow light out into the woods, and a moment later, Gwen, Donna, and the Doctor emerged. Gwen didn't pay Death any mind, moving to tug Owen into a tight hug.

"Okay, Gwen, missed you too, but we have a bit of a problem," Owen said, pushing Gwen back.

"I'll say. Hello. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, grinning. "Who are you then?"

"He's Death." The voice belonged to Dean, and Owen turned to see that all four of the others were walking over.

"We heard the TARDIS," Jack said.

"Oh good. Everyone's here," the Doctor said.

"Yes, good," Death said, eyes meeting Owen's. "I wonder if you'll be more inclined to put on the Brace if I kill all your friends."

"Well, let's not be hasty. I don't like when people threaten my friends," the Doctor said, stepping between Death and Owen.

"That might have been threatening if it weren't for the fact that I reaped all of your kind, those Time Lords, not so long ago. Because of you, in fact," Death said, stepping forward toe to toe with the Doctor.

It was the first time Owen saw such rage in the Doctor's eyes. From what he'd seen, the Doctor seemed happy, even go-lucky in a way that was annoying and grating on the nerves. Now though. Now Owen saw why Jack had said he was called the Oncoming Storm.

"You are a creation of human mythology. You are not all powerful," the Doctor hissed out between clenched teeth.

"My reapers may be limited to the Earth thanks to the human God and his meddling, but I am not and I never have been. You would be foolish to think otherwise," Death said. "Or shall I tell you what your people's last begging thoughts were before I dragged them down into the Abyss and let their souls drift away into nothingness? It will be your fate too one day, Doctor."

"That's _not_ possible."

"Oh but it is, Doctor. You know that. You've met the Beast. He was not as old as me, no, but he was still _impossibly_ old wasn't he? That's what you told your dear Rose, isn't it? Do you even know what civilization it was that trapped him? It was the Weevils. My creations, long after I had given up controlling them."

The Doctor reeled back as though he had been punched.

"How about you stop trying to prove how all powerful you are and just leave? Obviously we aren't going to listen to you, and your threats are empty anyways," Dean said.

"Dean, let's not be hasty," the Doctor said.

Dean shoved the Doctor out of the way. "Sorry Doctor, but for once I think you might be out of your element. Look, you already said it's a pain in the ass to haul people back and forth, so you don't want to kill all of us."

"Ah, Dean Winchester. You just do not _learn_ do you?" Owen couldn't be sure, but there was almost a fond note in Death's voice. "You misunderstand. Pulling your brother out of that Cage was a lot of work. Dragging all of you to Hell requires no effort at all."

"Well you can't drag me," Owen said. "You can threaten all you want, I won't do it."

"What? What won't you do?" Gwen asked, clutching Owen's hand tight in her own.

"The Brace. If I put it on, all the Weevils will die," Owen said. "And I'm not committing genocide."

"It isn't genocide. It's assisted suicide. They want to die, Owen," Jack said.

"Oh great. Now you're siding with Death. That makes you look just great," Owen said.

"It's because I'm right, Owen," Death said. "Your companions may hate me, despise me, but they still agree. Putting that Brace on is what is best for everyone. Even your precious Doctor thinks so."

"I do not!" the Doctor protested.

Death whirled faster than Owen thought possible, closing in on the Doctor in two swift steps. "Do not lie to me _boy_. I know your thoughts, I know just how violent you can be. You think these Weevils were created purely for destruction and you would be correct. The world is better off with them gone."

"For once, I try to be a good person and you're all against me," Owen said, anger roughening his voice.

"No. I'm on your side," Gwen said. "I would just prefer the threat of literal death as not hanging over our heads so we could make a decision." Her smile was watery, but her support was still there. It would have to be enough.

"Fine," Death said. "One final offer. You put the Brace on, and I will bring back Katie and Toshiko. Is that not enough to convince you?"

Owen couldn't help himself. He laughed. It was a bit hysterical but there was no fear left in him. "Oh God, you just don't get it. You can promise to bring back my loved ones. You can threaten to kill the ones I have left. But at the end of the day, I'm still the one that has what you want. I'm the one in control and that's never happened before. I don't know what I'll do."

"Owen, let go." Gwen's voice shook, and when he looked down at their clasped hands, he saw his claws had once more emerged.

He dropped her hand like it was a hot brand, shaking out his hand. Despite how much he willed it, the claws wouldn't retract, wouldn't disappear, couldn't be ignored.

"I think we all know exactly what would happen," Jack said, stepping towards him. He grabbed Owen's hands and held fast no matter how hard Owen struggled. "You'll turn into a monster. Our friends will be dead, and I'll be left to put you down over and over again. I can't allow that."

"How am I going to live with myself? Have you thought of that?" Owen asked, voice cracking. "Have any of you thought of how much guilt I'll have if I go through with this?"

"You have friends," Dean said. "You have all of us. But you can't throw us away, throw your mortality away and let yourself become a monster."

Owen glanced around at all of them after tugging himself away. Gwen. Jack. Donna, the Doctor, Benny, Cas, Dean and finally back to Death. The old man stood there, the rage and anger gone from his face, instead something like _understanding_ in his eyes.

"You see, Owen? It is not an easy decision, but it is the right one," Death said. "I created the Weevils. They are creatures of destruction and they are tired. Give them the peace they deserve. Give yourself the peace you've been yearning for. When your life ends, I will guide you to your heaven. I will bring you to the darkness you crave so deeply. But only if you do this."

Owen pulled the Brace out of his pocket, staring down at the white fabric. To put it on would mean a better life but the price was still so daunting. He glanced back up at his friends, finally settling on Jack. The Captain gave a small nod. Owen took a deep breath and slid the fabric on and over his hand, wincing as it burned into his skin.

It shimmered even brighter, fading into his skin. For a moment, there was nothing, and then Owen was knocked to his knees as his mind exploded with screams and wails, inhuman and so full of agony he couldn't stand it. His skin, his bones, everything felt as though it were on fire, burning up from the inside out. It felt like he was being ripped apart, almost as if he was experiencing the death of every Weevil over and over again.

_Stop! Just stop screaming! I can't help you anymore I did what you asked why are you screaming?_

The wailing did not cease even as his vision spun and he screamed himself hoarse. There was no way to escape the pain. He had made his choice, but he wasn't sure he could survive it. Owen was dimly aware of hands grabbing his shoulders, of a cool hand pressing against his face, of a soft voice whispering, begging for something in his ear.

"Owen, please, it's okay, it's okay."

"Owen just listen to our voices."

"Please Owen, just stop screaming-"

_"Because you're breaking my heart!"_

Owen sucked in a huge breath, coughing hard as his mind cleared. Gwen was cradling his head close to her chest, Jack holding his face in his hands, but no Tosh. Her voice had been so clear, as if she was in his head, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What..." His voice was broken and rough.

"You're okay, don't try to talk," Jack said. "We need to get you into the TARDIS and back home. Can you stand?"

Owen shook his head, suddenly aware of the tears on his face and of the blood running down his hands from digging his nails so deep into his palms. Nails. Not claws. No claws. He was human, probably. "Hurts. Everything hurts."

Gwen and Jack helped get him up, and then, bracing himself on them both, he was able to be half carried to the TARDIS. On some level, he was aware of everyone else in the TARDIS as well, could hear them talking and feel them fussing over him, but it wasn't really registering.

The screams of the Weevils still echoed in his ears and he wasn't sure he'd ever stop hearing them.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, un-censored version when it gets to that will be posted on my Ao3 account instead of here. I use the same username so it's easy to find me. This is the chapter that actually got heavily censored so if you want, head on over to my other account. Thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it. I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or Supernatural. **

"How is he today?"

"He's eating," Ianto said. "But he isn't very aware of anything I say."

Dean stared down at his beer. It had been four days since the Doctor had gotten them back to Cardiff, four days of taking care of Owen and wishing the man would speak and tell them what was wrong. He and Sam were staying in a hotel, courtesy of Torchwood's budget while they tried to figure out what to do in the aftermath. Cas insisted on staying in the Hub with Jack.

"I should go in and talk to him," Dean said.

"You can try," Ianto said, putting the dishes in the sink.

Dean set his beer aside and got to his feet before heading down the hall to Ianto's room. Ianto slept on the floor in the bedroom in case anything happened, so Dean took a seat on the make shift bed of blankets and comforters. Owen sat upright in bed, but his eyes were closed and his head was back against the headboard.

"Owen...I told you we were going to talk about this and I'm not leaving until we do," Dean said. "I know you're upset and I know you're hurting. I know how bad hurting people, _killing_ people can feel. I know what that does to your soul, okay? And...and I'll talk to you about it. Help you through it. I'm not saying you can get over it because I never did. But...I need you to talk to me, alright? Just please..."

Dean stopped, looking down at his hands. Owen didn't say a word though, and after a few more minutes, Dean got to his feet. When he reached the door, he paused again, looking back at him.

"Look, I'm going back to my hotel. I'm going to have that talk with Sam that I told you I was going to have. So...I'm doing that and that's really hard so you gotta do something for me too. You gotta come out of this."

Ianto was sitting on the couch when he came back into the living room. "Any luck?"

"No, not really. I'm going back to Sam," Dean said. "Let me know if something happens, yeah?"

"Of course."

The hotel wasn't far from Ianto's flat and Torchwood had actually sprung for one of the full on suite ones so they'd have their own kitchen. It was no Men of Letters bunker, but it was nicer than the crappy room Dean expected. Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter with a spread of books in front of him.

"Hey, we're taking a break, what's with this?" Dean asked.

"Books Ianto let me borrow," Sam said. "Torchwood's history, records of past missions and stuff like that."

Dean took a moment just looking at Sam. He looked better, healthier, the paleness gone from his skin, and his eyes were brighter. It was refreshing to see and it eased the weight in his chest.

"We should talk," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Martha's been hounding me to talk to you too. We aren't so good at that." He set the books aside.

"So. Talk."

"Where do I start?" Sam asked, the quick flash of a smile he had disappearing. "Just...we never really talked about the night in the church. I think maybe we should."

"I meant everything I said Sam," Dean said. "You can't think I don't put you first."

"Yeah I can Dean. What you've said to me, what I've _done_ to you? You can't just pretend that didn't happen and I find it hard to believe you've actually forgiven me."

The words were like a punch to the gut, a reminder of Dean's mistakes. He was guilty of so much, torturing souls in Hell and enjoying it, and yet even after all that, even with _demon_ blood inside him, Sam had forgiven him. Sure, Sam had made mistakes, but his heart had always been in the right place. It was hard to acknowledge that he had caused Sam's guilt, and in a way, caused Sam to think he was better off dead.

"Sam, I was wrong," Dean said. "I had no right to blame you for any of that. I _do_ forgive you. What's the point if I can't?"

"It just seems too good to be true you know?" Sam bounced his pen along the counter, staring intently at it to avoid Dean's gaze. "I've been begging for your forgiveness for years."

"Then how do I prove it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I guess one day I will but maybe we need to slow down. I have to be honest, I need a break Dean."

"You want to stop hunting?" Dean asked. He wouldn't have been surprised, but for once the idea didn't make him feel disappointed.

"Not completely. Just for a while. And maybe...stay and hunt here," Sam said.

"Well we're certainly not leaving until we know if Owen's okay," Dean said. "But...you want to go home eventually, right?"

"What home, Dean?" Sam shook his hand, finally looking up at the older. "There's nothing there for us. Just Garth and Kevin, but let's be honest. Garth has a network of hunters and Kevin's better off without us messing up his life. They don't _need_ us. This place doesn't have hunters, not supernatural ones. We can keep saving lives, even the score, and we can start over. It's a clean slate."

It sounded tempting, almost like a restart button. "I guess I know what you mean by too good to be true."

"I'm not saying it's going to fix everything. But I want to start over Dean. I want _us_ to start over and I want to find an actual home," Sam said. "I'm sorry if that's selfish, but I'm trying to be honest."

"If that's what you want...I'm okay with that," Dean said. "But we've got to do something with the bunker."

Sam shrugged. "Give it to Garth. You know he can use it better than we can, and we can always call him to look things up for us."

"The more we talk about it the more I like it," Dean said, unable to stop his smile. "But we have to talk to Cas. And we have to find a way to get Baby over here."

"I'm sure we can ask the Doctor if he was a way," Sam said. "If we're keeping up with this whole honesty thing, there's something else you should know."

Months ago, those words would've made Dean tense up in worry, but Sam's voice, his smile, put his worries at bay. "What is it?"

"Ianto...and I may have started a thing," Sam said.

"Every time I go to Purgatory, you get with someone," Dean said, but he kept a teasing note in his voice. "But I'm not surprised. You're both nerds."

Sam elbowed him in the side. "I'm serious. I...I don't know. It's not like Amelia. He understands this life, you know? He gets that it's dangerous and lonely and he's been so warm and open to us, I mean after he got over you shooting Janet."

"Am I going to be apologizing for that forever?" Dean asked.

"Nah, just however long we stay here," Sam said.

"Which...could be awhile if you want to like...get a home. God that's terrifying," Dean said.

"But it's a nice thought, isn't it?"

Dean leaned back a bit. "Yeah, actually. God that's weird."

"Not bad though?"

"No. Definitely not. I...I'm gonna have to talk to Jack and the Doctor tomorrow. And we'll have to talk to Kevin and Garth. More work than I thought I guess." Dean smiled. "This is going to be awesome."

"Thanks. For talking to me, like really talking to me," Sam said. "We should try that more often."

"Eh, we'll try. I make no promises," Dean said. But he would try, because seeing Sam happy and relaxed was something he wanted to keep seeing.

-.-

"This is driving me insane." Jack tossed the crumpled bag of take out food into the trash bin by the door from his desk.

"You can't rush this. The telepathic scream of those Weevils was loud enough for me to hear it. I can't imagine what Owen felt," the Doctor said. "And I guess a bright side is that he won't have to fulfill his end of the deal with Kenny if he's human."

"There is no silver lining, Doctor. He's been silent for four days. He _just_ started eating," Jack said. "I'm having a hard time believing he can come out of this and I'm the one that pushed him to it."

"With all due respect, you are wrong."

Jack and the Doctor turned to see Cas standing in the doorway, shopping bags in hand. He had been dragged along with Gwen and Donna to actually get a wardrobe, though he still wore his trench coat and office worker clothes.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Death gets what he wants. Owen did not stand a chance. You just helped him give in before Death began killing us," Cas said. "You did him a favor, even if it doesn't seem like it now."

"There is always another way," the Doctor said. "He's not all powerful. He can't be."

"Doctor, he read your mind. He reaped your people," Jack said. "I'm sorry but I think you have to admit there's something outside time, outside your ability to stop."

"You can't trump time!"  
"Death is a terrifying force. He does not meddle often. It is best if you put it out of your mind. Both of you. We can't help what was done to Owen," Cas said. "There is a way to bind Death to Earth, but it is only his body. His spirit is always free. Binding his body requires black magic and a great sacrifice, and it would only serve to limit how long he can go without some form of rest."

"It's not worth it Doctor," Jack said.

"I know that!" the Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't wrap my mind around that sort of raw power."

Castiel set his bags aside and moved to stand before the Doctor. "People have driven themselves mad trying to understand Death. It is best to accept that he is an unstoppable force that you will one day meet for the last time."

"I can't. I can't accept that," the Doctor said.

"Well you can't keep looking for him. He seems like the type to smack you down if you prod too long," Jack said. "He's leaving us alone now. Let's take that as a blessing."

"You can't _die_ Jack. He's not a threat to you. You can't understand how-" the Doctor cut himself off, fisting his hands in his hair.

"How what, Doctor? How terrifying death is?" Jack got to his feet, anger burning in his chest. "I still die. I still fall into the dark and it's horrible and cold and I hate it. I've died more than you know. Don't lecture me about how terrifying it is."

The Doctor looked somber, like he wished he could take back what he had said, what he had implied. Jack loved the Doctor dearly, but he couldn't help but be angry at him, couldn't help but want to yell at him for not being there when he needed it most, but he knew yelling wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I...wasn't thinking."

"It's alright," Jack said. "I just...you have to accept there are some things outside your control. What happened to me was."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could...fix what had happened," the Doctor said.

"Better that you can't. I wouldn't be nearly as useful if I was mortal," Jack said with a half-hearted smile. "One day, you will die Doctor. If I can be there for you, I will. Just...don't avoid me anymore. Please."

"I never meant to," the Doctor said. "I...I'll leave you a way to stay in touch with me. Even if it's just to talk. I realize I shouldn't have pushed you away as much as I have."

"Even Time Lords need a shoulder to cry on, is that it?" Jack asked.

"Oi, watch it," the Doctor said, finally smiling back. "I'm going to go back to the TARDIS. I have to talk with the Winchesters tomorrow, but then Donna and I will probably be off."

"Alright." Jack hugged him once, tight, then watched the Doctor leave. He turned back to Castiel. "So, successful shopping trip?"

Castiel nodded. "Gwen and Donna disagreed often but I like what I have ended up with."

"Let's see it then," Jack said, moving back to sit at his desk.

"What?" Castiel frowned.

"Try something on, I want to see." Jack gestured at the door that led to his bathroom. "You can change there."

"Why?"  
"Do we have anything better to do?" Jack asked.

"You make a compelling argument," Castiel said. The former angel picked up the bags and disappeared into the bathroom.

The last few days, Castiel hadn't left Jack's side. Jack certainly didn't mind. The other didn't sleep much, about as often as he did, so they often fell to sleep together on the cot in his office. The Doctor stayed in his TARDIS and Donna was staying with Martha, Dean and Sam in their hotel. It hadn't been that long, but he was having trouble comprehending life going back to not having the Winchesters and Castiel around.

Castiel emerged dressed in plain jeans and a black, long sleeved sweater. It was simple, but it almost forced the man to look more relaxed. Jack offered a smile when Castiel gave him an awkward look.

"Simple. It's nice," Jack said.

"Thank you. Donna and Gwen insisted on something tighter but I found it uncomfortable," Castiel said.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yeah I certainly wouldn't mind something tighter on you. It'd be...nice. Nicer actually."

Castiel's eyes narrowed, both from confusion and something else Jack couldn't identify. "Is that an attempt at a flirtation?"

"Could be. I'm trying not to be too forward. It's whatever you want it to be," Jack said, heart fluttering a bit when he met Castiel's eyes.

"I don't know," Castiel said. "A relationship is probably not wise. I will die one day."

"But you return the sentiment?" Jack tilted his head to the side. "Huh. Not what I expected."

"I am not naïve. Not entirely anyways. But yes, I do, as you say, return the sentiment," Cas said, stepping over to stand beside Jack's desk.

"You know, it might just be the pheromones," Jack said.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a human gesture that Jack couldn't help but find endearing. "I can smell the pheromones Jack. I am attracted to you as you are, not because of hormones. You understand me in ways that, despite our profound bond, Dean cannot hope to. The pheromones do help though."

"Just so we're on the same page," Jack said. "If we start something, I'm not breaking up with Ianto."

"Okay."

Jack frowned. "Okay? Most people would have a fit. Then again, you're far from most people."

"I find the concept of monogamy puzzling. There is no reason love cannot exist between multiple beings," Cas said.

"So we _are_ on the same page," Jack said with a chuckle. "You are full of surprises. Are you going to be staying here? Even when the Winchesters leave?"

"Yes. I think I will. I can do some real good here. It will be a...fresh start." Castiel's eyes darkened, a deep guilt that made Jack's heart give a pang in understanding.

Jack reached across the desk to cover Castiel's hand with his own. "I can give you that. I promise."

-.-

The following morning found the Torchwood team, minus Martha who was looking after Owen at Ianto's, and all the others gathered around the conference table in the Hub. Gwen sat beside Ianto, her hand twined tight with his as she sipped her coffee and thought.

The last few days had shaken her to her core. Her nightmares were full of Owen's screams, of the way he had collapsed and shook and convulsed in her embrace. Rhys did his best to soothe her, but she wasn't sure the nightmares would stop until Owen was good and healed.

"So," the Doctor said. "It seems things have shifted quite a bit lately. Dean, Sam, if you would."

"Well," Dean said, getting to his feet. "I know we all got off to a rough start, and I'm sorry about that. But if you would have us, Sam and I would like to offer our services. We want to work with you. You know, hunt aliens and supernatural creatures, and I mean, either way I'm not leaving until I know Owen is doing okay but...we were hoping we could stay."

"I've already agreed to help move their few belongings here if you agree," the Doctor said. "And for what it's worth, I think they would make a good addition."

Jack glanced around the table. "I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "I had to fight tooth and nail for my spot and they just get to ask?" She smiled though, giving a short nod at Dean. "It'd be good to have you. Maybe we can teach you to be a little less trigger happy, hm?"

Dean shrugged, not entirely convinced, but Gwen was sure he could change.

"I have no objections," Ianto said. "I assume Castiel is staying as well?"

"Yes," Castiel said from his spot next to Jack.

"I'll make IDs then," Ianto said. "Gwen and I can assist you in finding an apartment later."

"Is that all we had today?" Gwen asked. "I wanted to stop by and talk to Owen."

"We'll call you if there's Rift activity then," Jack said. "Cas, I'll take you down to the shooting range to start training you. The rest of you can do whatever you want as far as I'm concerned."

Gwen looked over at Dean just in time to see an odd look in his eyes. When their eyes met, he gave a small shake of his head so Gwen didn't question the look.

"If you don't mind, Gwen, I want to see Owen too," Dean said. "Sam, you can go with the Doctor, get in touch with Garth and all that."

"Good!" the Doctor said. "Now that everything's settled, off we go! Allons-y!"

Gwen let go of Ianto's hand and headed out of the conference room with Dean on her heels.

"That was an odd look you got when Jack mentioned training Cas. What was that about?" she asked, opening the door to the garage.

"It's nothing. Just...fallen angels with guns. Makes you wonder what's coming."

Gwen unlocked her car doors, tilting her head to the side when Dean paused at the passenger door. "Do you know of something?"

"No, it's been taken care of. Just...you worry sometimes that what you did can be undone." Dean climbed into the car and Gwen did the same.

"I try not to think about it," Gwen said with an uneasy smile. "Not everything in this job makes perfect sense after all."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So I have to ask," Gwen said as they got out to the main roads. "Why do you care so much about Owen? You've been hanging around at Ianto's more than me."

Dean was quiet for a long moment, and when Gwen looked over at him, there was a faraway look in his eyes. "I promised him something. I've gotta hold up my end of the deal."

Gwen bit her lip and turned her gaze back to the road. "Sorry I judged you so quickly. And sorry Ianto and I were so standoff-ish. I am happy to have you on the team, really."

"Thanks Gwen."

When they got to Ianto's, they found Martha curled up on the couch asleep. Gwen grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch and draped it over Martha before heading back to Ianto's room. Owen was lying on his back, eyes closed, but Gwen could see from his breathing that he was awake. She pulled up a chair beside him and Dean did the same. Gwen set her bag on the bed and pulled out a yellow folder, the one Owen had been so concerned about when they gathered his things.

"Took me awhile to find these, you hid them so well in Ianto's apartment," Gwen said, opening the folder and pulling out a few photos. "She's beautiful you know; Katie. I can see how losing her could hurt you so bad it made you treat Tosh like such rubbish for so long."

"Harsh," Dean said.

Gwen pointed down to Owen's hand, which had curled into a fist. "No. The way to Owen is anger. Because he hates being judged." She pulled out a second picture, this one of Tosh and Owen bent over the medical table, their subject out of sight. "He doesn't want to admit that he's messed up. He hurt Tosh for years, too caught up in his guilt for what happened to Katie, too caught up in his love for her, too caught up in his own fear, to bring happiness to himself and others."

Dean put a hand on her shoulder as her voice raised in pitch, but she shrugged him off.

"Owen just can't accept that he's hurt people, and killed thousands of creatures because he's a scared little boy who runs away from his guilt!" Gwen was dimly aware that she was shouting, and crying, but she didn't care because if there was one thing to draw Owen out of his stupor, it was making him angry and defensive. "Or maybe it's more than that. Maybe you never really cared about Katie or Tosh. Maybe you're just trying to avoid admitting how completely awful you are!"

"You're wrong."

Gwen went still at Owen's voice. "What? What was that, Owen?"

Owen's eyes opened. "You're wrong." The words were hoarse, rough. "I'm not..."

"You're not what, Owen? Because I can't believe you until you really talk and try and convince me," Gwen said, her own voice breathless as she bent over him.

"I'm not a bad person."  
"You sure? You rejected Tosh."

"I'm not..."

"You killed an entire race," Gwen said.

"Gwen-" Dean was cut off when Gwen kicked back and caught him in the knee.

"C'mon Owen. After everything you did, you can't tell me you aren't a bad person," Gwen whispered.

Their eyes met, full awareness in Owen's gaze. "You're wrong. I did what I had too."

Gwen smiled through her tears. "Of course you did. So don't lock yourself up in that stupid head of yours. You don't deserve it."

She tugged him up in a hug, crawling onto the bed beside him as her tears began to run again. Owen's arms were like vices around her waist and he made her hair and neck wet with his tears. It hurt her to say such harsh and horrible things that she would never believe about him, but she had to make him see that he'd done the best he could and that was nothing to be ashamed of. They stayed that way for a long while, and when Gwen finally sat back down in her own chair, she saw Martha had entered.

"I see you're back with us," Martha said, voice tight with suppressed tears.

Owen gave a short nod. "Tea? Voice is a bit rough."

Gwen clutched Owen's hand tight. "As much tea as you want."

Owen smiled at her. It was tentative, and Gwen could still see a lingering darkness in his eyes, but she knew they were out of the worst of it. They had to be.

-.-

Owen dropped his spoon in his bowl and leaned back in his chair. Ianto had rushed back as soon as Gwen had called him, insisting on fixing him a proper meal after days of small portions and snacks. Martha had taken a blood sample to analyze and get back to him the next morning, but she seemed rather convinced that he was entirely human.

"I need to go back to the Hub and finish up the IDs," Ianto said, grabbing Owen's bowl and dropping it off in the sink. "I'll be back in a few hours and then we can go look for a new apartment for you, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it," Owen said. His voice was still hoarse and quiet, and his throat still felt raw from his screaming.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling okay." Ianto glanced down, and when he looked back up at Owen, there was a vulnerable look in his eyes. "We were worried. I'm glad that I don't have to be worried anymore. It's going to be good to have you back."

"Thanks Ianto."

Ianto ducked his head and then grabbed his keys off the counter before vacating the apartment. Dean emerged from the other room and took a seat across from Owen, his gaze unreadable.

"Something you need?" Owen asked.

"I made you a promise. I said we'd talk about whatever you needed," Dean said. "And, by the way, I talked to Sam. I did my hard stuff. Time for you to face up and do the same, and no lying to me. Let's just get all the nasty feelings pent up out in the open."

"You're serious aren't you?" Owen asked.

"Dude, you went catatonic on us. Clearly you've got something going on," Dean said.

Owen looked away. He wasn't sure how to put it into words, because there wasn't any way to sugarcoat it. Sure, he was talking now, sure he was more aware of his surroundings, but beneath it all were still the screams and the wails and the _pain_ of the Weevils as they disappeared into nothing. He knew now he'd made the right choice, but there was still blood on his hands.

"I committed genocide for my own gain," Owen said. "I made the right choice but that doesn't change the fact that I can still hear them in my head. I can't erase that guilt."

"You can make it easier. Try and even the score," Dean said. "That's what I did."

Owen's open palm slammed against the table. "An entire species is dead because of me! There is no evening that score even if I save a life every day for the rest of my life."

"So learn to live with it," Dean said, leaning against the table. "I get that it hurts. I spent forty years in hell, and for ten of these years, I _tortured_ and _killed_ and _maimed. _I know that guilt, okay? It took me awhile, but eventually I figured out that I can't punish myself for it. You just end up ruining your life. Sam's been punishing himself for years and it almost cost him his life and I am not letting you go down that path."

"Pretty words, but I don't think there's any way to make this feeling go away," Owen said.

"Yeah well Sam and I are here for the long haul. I'm going to help, whether you like it or not," Dean said, a bit of a strained smile on his lips.

"God, you're determined."

"It's a bit of a flaw."

Owen looked down at his lap. "Well I guess it's better having you around. Can't see why you want to help me so bad though."

Dean leaned back in his chair again, rocking onto the back legs. "Because I kind of get what you're going through and I know how much it sucks to be alone. Plus, you're a good person and you've grown on me. So. You come rant to me if you need to. If you need anything. I'm on your team now anyways."

Owen couldn't help but laugh. "I think you have a different view of this job. We might seem like a team now but a year ago? I doubt you'd want to stay."

"You mean you weren't always so humble and kind?" Dean asked with mock surprise.

Owen kicked him under the table. "Dick."

Dean laughed and then got to his feet. "Nah, you're fine the way you are. Even with that anger problem."

"How sweet."

-.-

Within three days, Ianto had helped Owen get a flat in the same building he'd used to live in. Owen was pretty sure Ianto had threatened the owner with death, but he wasn't going to complain. He had been a little worried about living on his own again, being alone with his own thoughts, but Dean insisted on staying with him until he and Sam got their own.

The Doctor had helped move their things with the TARDIS, but left a day or so later. Owen wasn't overly sorry to see him go, and he supposed part of it was a childish jealousy to see Jack giving so much attention to an outsider. Cas was different. It was bizarre how easily the Winchesters and the former angel integrated themselves into the Torchwood life. Owen wasn't cleared for duty yet, though Martha had cleared him as 100% human.

"I'm sorry Owen, your body is still too exhausted," Martha said, packing up her medical bag.

They were in Owen's living room, but Dean was still at the Hub going through Jack's training system. Martha sat down next to him on the couch.

"How long then?" Owen asked.

"A few more days. It'd help if you actually slept, Martha said. "But before I leave, I have a question and I want you to answer me honestly."

"That ominous, but go ahead."

"I want to know if you'd be alright with me joining Torchwood," Martha said. "Not to replace you, just as a field operative, though I wouldn't mind helping you as well."

"No, that's fine," Owen said. "I'm just surprised Jack is okay with taking on so many new people. We're going to need a new car. We can start a rotation."

Martha smiled wide as she leaned forward. "Exciting, right?"

"Yeah. We'll need a new computer genius though," Owen said.

Martha's smile died. "I'm sorry Owen. I...suppose you've had a lot on your plate, and all the changes could make you feel like we aren't giving Tosh the proper respect."

Owen looked away. "I just can't help but think how much she would've enjoyed this. Meeting the Doctor, the Winchesters, a freaking angel."

"I wish there was something I could say," Martha said, reaching forward to grab his hand.

Owen took a deep, shuddering breath before looking back up and meeting Martha's eyes. "There was a moment, after I put on the Brace, when I thought maybe I had heard her voice. It...was the same thing she'd said to me when I was in the nuclear reactor. Do you think its possible she..." He broke off, unable to voice it out loud.

"I'm sorry Owen, but if the Brace was restoring your humanity, there's no way you could've communicated with the dead, at least not logically. It's much more likely the pain was making you hallucinate," Martha said. He was grateful there was no pity in her eyes or her voice; he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

"Yeah it was a bit of a stretch. I guess I'd just hoped there was something after death for her. She deserves it."

"Well, look at you. Last time we talked you just wanted nothing after death. What changed?" Martha asked.

"I don't know what I want. But the thought of Tosh going on and dying without ever having found happiness makes me...guilty I suppose," Owen mused.

Martha smacked his shoulder. "Owen Harper, you listen to me. Tosh loved you and for a long while, you didn't return her feelings because you were hurting from a past love. That does _not_ mean she wasn't _happy_."

"Okay wait. First, how the _hell_ do you know about Katie, and second, how could you know how Tosh felt?"  
"Jack told me about how you joined Torchwood," Martha said. "Sorry. But as far as how she _felt_. That's not hard to imagine. When I joined the Doctor, he'd just lost the woman he loved, but I loved him. It sucks to not have the feeling reciprocated, but the time I spent with him? I wouldn't trade it for the world. I was happy, and I can bet Tosh was happy with the time she had with you."

Owen took a moment to absorb it, really think the words over before opening his mouth to talk. "So you're saying I should learn from my mistakes, huh?"  
"Exactly," Martha said with a firm nod. "I swear, denying yourself happiness is like a requirement to join Torchwood."

Owen gave a small shrug. "It probably is."

"Yeah well I'm not playing along and neither is Gwen. We'll turn you lot around eventually," Martha said. "It's just a matter of finding someone that catches your eye."

"That is _not_ necessary, really," Owen said, getting to his feet.

"Oh so there _is_ someone," Martha said.

"I didn't say that! No one said that!"

"Is it Dean?" Martha asked with a wide grin as she leaned forward on her knees.

"What? No. Why would you say that?" Owen shook his head.

Martha gave a short laugh. "Are you serious? He's been doting on you since you all got back from Purgatory. Ianto and I are taking bets on how long it would take you two to get together."

"Oh my God, you're actually serious." Owen sat back down, still shaking his head. "You're wrong. We're friends and we're too...similar. We wouldn't click right."

"Whatever you say Owen." Martha held out her arms for a hug before getting to her feet. "Please don't hesitate to talk to me. You have friends, not just coworkers."

"I'm starting to realize that now," Owen said. "It's different. But nice."

Martha just smiled.

-.-

"I have this weird feeling you don't plan on moving out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at us," Owen said.

Dean handed him a plate, pausing in his washing of the dishes to look between them. "Dear God, I've been domesticated."

"We both have," Owen said.

Their eyes met and then they both shrugged before continuing what they were doing. If he was entirely honest with himself, Owen couldn't get Martha's words out of his head. It was as if she had managed in just a few words to entirely change the way he looked at Dean, which was a bit unsettling and a tad problematic.

Owen only had one bedroom, and Dean still insisted on sleeping on the floor, though over the last few days, Dean had relocated to the bedroom floor instead of the living room one. They had a system. They both tossed and turned, finding sleep only in short fits, usually disrupted by nightmares that had them sweating and cursing softly to themselves. But it always helped, knowing there was someone else there who knew what the other was feeling.

"I could just stay here," Dean said. "Split rent with you. If you don't mind."

"I'd have to get you a bed," Owen said.

"Yeah." Dean didn't seem too enthusiastic. "I'm settling in so maybe beds will actually seem comfortable now."

"We can trade tonight," Owen offered. "I don't really mind."

"Could just share. Sam and I shared a lot growing up and on the road," Dean said.

"Yeah well we're not on the road so it'd be weird," Owen said. He hesitated a moment and looked over at Dean. "Wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. We can try it."

Owen set his towel down as he put the last dish away. "Is there something here that I'm missing?"

"Good question because I honestly can't tell what's going on with you. You keep giving me these looks I don't know what to make of and I'd really appreciate it if you were up front with me," Dean said.

"Okay well I wasn't aware there was possibly something until Martha flippin' Jones put the idea in my head and now I don't know if I'm attracted to you or not."

"Yeah well I'm in the same boat," Dean said, voice filled with equal frustration. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"Do I look like I know?" Owen asked.

"Oh fuck this."

Dean hauled him forward and slammed their lips together. It was far from the most graceful kiss Owen had received but it certainly wasn't the worst given the amount of drunken one night stands he had indulged in. And the kiss was far more dominating than what he was used to, but the sharper edge to it made something spark deep within him, a slow curl of arousal he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't about to have a crisis about being attracted to Dean, he was just surprised he was attracted to a man because of their deeper emotional connection, not just a physical one.

They broke apart after just a few moments, staring at each other.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I could do with more of that I think," Owen said with a few short nods.

"I'll probably have a mild crisis about this tomorrow," Dean said.

"That's fine," Owen said. "We've worked through worst just being friends, haven't we?"

There was a tiny twitch of a smile on Dean's lips at that. "Yeah, that's true. So..."

Owen tugged him back forward, pressing their lips together. It was a close-mouthed tight kiss, at least until Dean's hands found his waist and tugged him even closer. Owen had been wanting contact for so long, had wanted touch that actually _meant_ something and wasn't just meaningless contact with a warm body, that he couldn't help but let out a contented sound.

Part of him wanted it to be awkward, but it wasn't. Dean's kiss was careful, a bit guarded as his tongue slid in, ran over Owen's, over his teeth, getting as much of a taste as he could. The kiss was like understanding, because for some reason, despite Owen's fears, they just _clicked_. Two sides of the same coin, two people who had spent most of their lives soaked in grief but were eager to move on and find some happiness.

They ended up pressed against the counter, Owen wedged up so he was almost sitting on top of it with Dean between his legs. The longer the kiss, the more Owen realized Dean did everything like it was a fight, like he was trying to prove he was the best, overwhelm Owen until he was shaking just from Dean's lips and his tongue. Owen was not going to complain.

"Can't remember the last time it's felt like this," Owen managed to squeeze out, hands fisted in Dean's plaid over shirt.

"Yeah, same." Dean sucked on Owen's lip as his hands slid down Owen's sides then up beneath his shirt.

The feel of skin on skin shocked Owen out of his hormone-induced haze and he jerked back against the counter. Dean frowned, pulling back. Owen took a deep breath, butting his forehead up against Dean's as he tried to get a better hold on what his emotions were doing.

"Sorry," Owen said. "Just. Wrapping my brain around all this. Don't get me wrong, you're definitely an attractive bloke, and I definitely...have some emotion for you but. It's a bit overwhelming I suppose."

"Ah." Neither of them stepped back. "So...slower."

"Yeah," Owen said.

Dean's lips found his again, softer this time, the harsh biting gone, but now it was overwhelming in an entirely new way. The next time Dean's hands slid along his skin to circle around to his lower back, Owen didn't start away, only pressed closer. Owen wasn't sure how long they kissed, slow and lazy, just acquainting with one another's tastes, but by the time they broke apart Owen felt like his heart was in his throat, and his mind on the edge of a total, glorious meltdown.

"I can definitely get used to this," Owen said.

"Cool. Me too. So...should we go to bed?" Dean asked, stepping back.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I'm quite ready for that."

"I just mean sleeping," Dean said with a nudge to Owen's side.

"Right, right, yeah, that's good. I'm good with that."

Owen thought maybe it would be awkward or weird going to bed with someone else lying beside him. He hadn't done that since Diane really, and it had been such a short period of time he wasn't even sure if that actually counted. Dean wasn't soft and pliant the way Katie or Diane had been, all hard angles and the occasional jab to the rib cage. Falling asleep was easier though, knowing there was someone beside him willing to help him and protect him no matter what.

-.-

Jack looked down into the Hub from his office. Ianto had just delivered him his tea with a short kiss and was now making his rounds to deliver everyone else's drink. One hand in his pocket, he sipped at it. Perfection, as always.

Owen and Martha were bent over Owen's computer analyzing samples from a space rock that had landed in the harbor earlier that morning. Dean was at his own desk beside Owen's, spinning a knife on its point as he read over the most accurate account Jack had of the Battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto sat down beside Sam on the couch after delivering everyone's drinks. Sam was transferring files on monsters from his laptop to an external hard drive to add to the Torchwood database, and he slid an arm around Ianto's waist before giving him a distracted kiss on the cheek.

Jack's eyes found Gwen and Castiel last. She was walking the angel through the dismantling of one of their standard pistols and as Cas finished, she looked up towards Jack, as if sensing his presence. Their eyes met and she smiled. Jack sighed and smiled back. It was the first real smile he had given in a long while. He took another sip of his tea and turned back towards his desk.

For the first time in a long time, Jack felt as though things were finally settling into place.


End file.
